Anything
by cloud-wolfbane
Summary: Kagome has always looked up to her best friend, Sesshomaru, but when he says goodbye and her dad suddenly dies in battle Kagome promises to do anything to see her friend again, and she means anything. AU
1. Prologue: Sad Smiles

AN: Okay please don't kill me, but this story suddenly struck me one night and continued to nibble away at me in the shower. So I sat down and wrote the prologue. Not to mention the fact that I have absolutely no inspiration for Koinonayami or Redemption through Blood, so if you have any ideas please tell me. Also I would like to add that this story is kind of inspired by Pegasus Rider's fan fiction, My Pet. With saying that, you should know that I have no intention of making this story sad at all. The prologue is just a little gloomy. I also promise you that this will not be the usual length of my chapters. They are normally much longer but this is the prologue and I had to end it were I did.

_**Anything**_

_**Prologue: Sad Smiles**_

Blue eyes sparkled brightly in the early morning sunlight, glittering like dark sapphires as they stared happily at the older boy before them. He was surprisingly tall for his age with deep golden eyes and long silver hair that brushed against his lower back. He was dressed differently then normal in a white hakama and haori set with red sakura patterns on his shoulders and sleeves.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little bundle of energy before him and resisted the urge to sigh. Kagome Higarashi had been his best friend and his only friend for almost five years now and she always wore that same giddy smile every time he saw her. Her smile lit up her entire face and made her already glittering eyes shine with a holy light that seemed to draw his very soul into their endless depths. She was dressed in a light pink kimono that had splotched grass stains here and there. She looked so painfully weak and blindingly innocent that he could not help what he did next. Sesshomaru, the cold prince of the western lands, kneeled down before the little twelve year old girl and pulled her to him in a soft hug.

Suddenly worried, Kagome watched as a sad smile that made her heart break, cross her best friend's stoic countenance. His eyes seemed to knit together in apology before she could no longer watch because she suddenly found herself on the receiving end of her first hug from Sesshomaru. "What's wrong," her worried and slightly muffled voice asked innocently.

He seemed like he was going to ignore her question completely until his hold tightened marginally and he whispered softly into her ear," Goodbye friend."

Tears immediately sprung to Kagome's eyes as she tried in vain to grasp Sesshomaru's shirt and keep him there, but he tore from her grasp and was gone in a flash of silver and white. Kagome sniffled loudly as she turned her tear clouded eyes to sky and cried her heart out.

Deep golden eyes watched her from a nearby tree for a moment as he searched for any danger in the area. When he found none, he turned and left for good. In his imagination, or he assumed his imagination, he heard a choked sob of goodbye and suddenly felt a warm liquid stain his cheek. Of course it was only his imagination, that's all he had to keep saying to himself, just his imagination. Of course HE would NEVER cry.

Kagome cried until her throat hurt and her eyes stung. Deep in her heart she knew she was staying behind just in case Sesshomaru came back, but as the sun hit its highest position in the sky she slowly stood and began the short trek home. "He'll come back, Seisho has to come back, he's my best friend," she sniffled with false determination as she marched her way home. By the time she got home the only evidence of her tears were a few wet stains on her checks and traces of redness in the whites of her eyes.

"Daddy, daddy I'm home," the little girl named Kagome called with as much cheerfulness as she could muster.

"Kagome," she heard her father call from inside their small house, but something about the serious tone in her father's normally cheerful tone made her pause.

"Daddy," she called softly, worry lacing her tone as she watched her father emerge from the doorway. Large chucks of old armor rested over his chest, shoulders, and hips. While two katanas rested on his left hip. It was as she spotted him that Kagome noticed their family horse was standing off to the side all tacked up and ready to go.

"Kagome, the western lands are at war, I was just informed today that I have to go fight. Everything will be fine, but you are going to have to stay at Lady Kaedes house for a little while. I'll be back soon," he promised with a soft smile as he opened his arms to embrace her. He was unable to lean down and pull her into embrace like normal due to the clunky armor. He tried to smile to reassure her but it was a useless endeavor and ended up looking like an awkward twitch of his lips.

"Daddy don't go, don't go," Kagome cried as she tightly hugged her father's leg.

"I have to my little tenshii, it is my duty as a samurai, but remember I'm only a human in Lord Inutashio's army I probably won't even see the battle field," he commented as he patted her softly on the back.

"Well, be back soon daddy," she remarked as she squeezed his leg tighter before slowly letting go and taking a few steps back.

"Good girl," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll be back before you even know I'm gone," called behind him as he pulled himself up onto the horse with a big heave. "Be back soon my little tenshii," Kagome's dad called as he kicked his heels into the horse's waist and they were off in a flash.

Kagome watched through clouded eyes as a new batch of hot tears streamed down her face before she turned and took off running. She carried on for some time before she ran into a small wooden hut and went running into the gentle arms of an elderly woman. "Grandma, daddy had to go away for awhile," Kagome cried softly as she inhaled Kaedes strong maple wood scent.

"I know little one, I know," Kaede cooed softly as she patted her back in a grandmotherly way. "Come now Kagome dry your tears and help this old woman with cooking dinner."

Sniffling once then twice, Kagome dried her eyes and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay," she cheered with a bright smile. It didn't take long before the entire hut began to fill with the mouthwatering smells of a home cooking meal, and it was not long at all before Kagome's young mind brushed away her worries.

It had been almost three months and Kagome was beginning to severely miss her dear father. News of the war was always circling around the village but no one would bother to tell atwelve year old girl and Kaede would always say that it was better not to listen to rumors whenever Kagome would question her about it. After trying constantly and failing horribly to find something out, Kagome decided that she would wait at her house everyday to see if her father ever came back.

One day as she waited outside, bathing in the warm sunlight, the little tempest eyed girl shot up from her spot in the grass at the distinctive sound of a horse crashing through the forest. It was not long at all before Kagome found herself nose to nose with the family horse as it stopped rather abruptly right in front of her. "Daddy," Kagome cheered happily as she looked up, only to find the man sitting on the horse was not her father at all. "Where's daddy?" she questioned, her smile faltering momentarily.

The red headed youkai on the horse shook his head softly before he jumped off the horse with a hastily bundle package under his arm. "This is for you, sorry kid," he mumbled with a pitying smile before he turned and left. That was it, nothing more then those six words did he utter before his form was engulf by the shadows of the forest surrounding them.

"It's just a letter from daddy," Kagome tried to tell herself as she held back the tears and looked at the letter. Kagome could hardly read more then a few symbols but some of the ones she did know just happened to me printed in the neatest and most meticulous calligraphy skills she had ever laid eyes upon. From what she could decipher, the envelope that held the letter read," Prince Sesshoumaru, Kagome Higarashi." "It's a letter from Seisho," she muttered to herself though she figured he had not written what was on the envelope for it looked nothing like his own handwriting. Slowly, oh so slowly, as if handling someone's very heart in her tiny hands, Kagome peeled open the envelope and removed the small tan parchment inside. With trembling hands she opened up the folded paper and looked down at the wispy handwriting. Her eyes filled with tears and she could hardly even make out her own hands through the misty obscurity of her tears. "It seems I'm always crying," she mumbled through the thick knot in the back of her throat. With such harshness it stung her eyes; Kagome rubbed her forearm across her eyes and rubbed away the tears with a harsh fever of determination. She had recognized the changed handwriting in an instant. The letter had gone from cruelly impersonal and formal to intimately informal. There was only one deft word written in a wavy black ink across the vast parchment. It was the only word she knew that wasn't a name. It read," sorry."

To anyone else the paper would have meant nothing more then a headache and a vast deal of confusion, but she knew in the depths of her heart exactly what her dearest friend was saying. He was apologizing for not protecting her father, he was apologizing for her father's death, and perhaps, just maybe, he was apologizing for ever saying goodbye. It was actually the most emotional thing, short of the hug she had received the day he left, Sesshoumaru had ever done.

The idea that she was now an orphan hurt a good deal and all she wanted to do was crawl into a ball in Kaede's lap and cry her heart out, but that was not what at hurt her the most. From this moment on her freedom she had always loved so much was shattered. When a girl like her was orphaned they were normally married off as quickly as possible or shipped of the shrines to become Priestesses. Kagome knew that Kaede would never willingly do that to her but the poor woman was getting weaker and weaker everyday, she would never be able to support herself and atwelve year old girl. "I have to leave," Kagome decided with a flash of unbreakable determination flashing in her tear flecked eyes. She grabbed the package that the demon had put on the ground and opened it carefully, only to find her father's two swords and a small pouch of coins.

"Thank you Seisho, I'll find a way to pay you back someday, I promise. I'll show you and daddy I'm not a weak little girl," she stated as she heaved the swords up one at a time and tied the two deadly weapons to Hokori's saddle. Then with much scrabbling and jumping she managed to pull herself onto the horse's broad back. "Father didn't have any sons so no one can wield the Higarashi swords in his honor, but I'll learn. Dad died fightingbut I'll live by fighting," she practically growled as she urged Hokori forward at a steady trot with a squeeze of her legs.

The horse carried her with practiced ease and it was not long before the reached the last boundary lines of her village. "This is the farthest I've ever been," she whispered in awe as she looked out at the sun setting the sky. It flashed and eerie red in the darkening sky as it dipped below the dark shadows of the distant mountains before the sky exploded in bright colors of red, orange, pink, and blue before her very eyes.

"Thank you Daddy, I know you are giving me a sign," Kagome sniffled once more before she swiftly whipped away the tears with her dirty sleeve. "Come on Hokori," Kagome called with a sudden recharge of energy as she pushed Hokori into a gallop westward. It was only right before the village disappeared out of view completely, did Kagome turn and look back with one final tear and a gentle, sad smile.


	2. Kai, the unusual samurai

**Chapter One: Kai, the Unusual Samurai**

_Six Years Later:_

Heat fell over the land in waves as the sun winked happily away in the summer sky. Not a single cloud could be seen in the sky to offer refuge from the sweltering heat that seemed place everyone in a unpleasant haze. A slender, tan hand shielded sparkling brown eyes from the sun as they scanned the sky for a moment and then turned down to look at the beaten path below. The owner of the doe brown eyes appeared to be a tall lithe woman with long brown hair that brushed across the large demon bone weapon that rested with ease on her back. The woman hand the looks of a hime but her form was well toned and bore the tan color of a traveler. She smiled slightly at the scenery but her smile quickly faltered into a frown and her right brow twitched slightly at a sudden feeling at her back. "HENTAI," she yelled in indignation as she turned with amazing speed and brought her hand around in a slapping gesture.

"My lovely Sango, I was only removing some dust," a middle aged man answered with an innocent smile as he held his check with a wounded puppy dog look in his dark purple eyes. He dark black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck while his body type was almost undistinguishable under the long purple monk robes that adorned it.

"Sure Miroku, I guess I just happen to have dust on my butt every hour," Sango remarked sarcastically as she helped Miroku up from where he had been slapped to the ground.

"So it seems," he answered with another innocent smile as he patted his clothing down and got rid of the dust that now covered his body.

"Come on Pervert, we have an extermination to take care of," Sango sighed as she pushed the monk ahead of her just in cause.

"Sango I'm hurt that you would call me, a man of the cloth, a pervert. I am merely a lover of beauty," he replied as he held his hand over his heart dramatically and gave her his best wounded expression.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," she answered sarcastically again. "Now pay attention for once, this village asked us to exterminate a low level youkai that has been bothering them," Sango started her voice serious. Miroku, on the other hand, listened to her with only half an ears as his attention was focused on his next prey. Walking in front of them, was a young woman with her back turned to him and he could not help but want to drool at the graceful movements of her hips as they swayed from side to side in perfect rhythm. She was not dress like a normal village girl in a work outfit or a kimono. Instead she was dressed in a dark blue haori and hakama set that was rather unusual for the woman to wear. He also noticed that her hair was cut short and was only a little longer then his own, also pulled back into a small ponytail.

Anything else that Miroku had planned to observe was thrown out the window as she suddenly stopped at a both and he walked right by her. The chance was just too good to pass up and the stubborn lecher could not help but reach out and grope her. He managed to begin contemplating the differences between her and Sango when he suddenly felt her entire body go rigged and his hold was torn away with the speed at which she turned. '_She is certainly fast_,' he thought randomly before his entire world was flooded by darkness and his entire face burned with pain.

Miroku later woke with a groan and a splitting a headache as his vision slowly returned to him. "What happened," he slurred, suddenly realizing his nose was stuffed and he was breathing almost completely through his mouth, which would also explain the sudden bought of dryness that plagued his deprived tongue.

"Miroku your awake," he heard Sango say in surprise at his right, making him wonder what he had done to fall asleep in the first place.

Miroku noticed he had a cold wet cloth across his nose as he sat up slowly and it fell with a flop onto his lap. "What happened," he asked as he picked up the cold cloth and turned to look at Sango.

She almost appeared worried for a split second before her features hardened like granite and she practically growled at him. "You groped some body you idiot, your lucky you only got your nose bloodied," Sango snapped irritable and maybe with a bit of hidden jealousy in her tone.

Looking thoughtful for a time, Miroku nodded before saying," Aww yes, that lovely young woman in the market place. She punched like a man."

Sangos brow twitched again as she resisted the urge to slap him again but instead she decided to lose some steam by yelling, yelling very loudly. "HE WAS A MAN YOU BAKA-HENTAI!"

Miroku blinked with excruciating slowness not once but twice before his entire body froze. "No," he gasped in horror as he replayed the woman's graceful hip movements in his mind's eye.

His attention was suddenly caught as he heard someone cough in the corner of the room and turned to look at them. There sat the woman, but she was indeed a man, no a boy. Miroku instantly recognized the dark blue color of his clothing and the midnight black of his hair that was so dark it appeared to have blue highlights in the sun. The boy had an unusually effeminate body that curved much like a young woman, but his chest was indeed flat even if the two katanas at his side weren't enough to prove the point. The male had a well toned body that showed the lithe muscles of hard training on his small form but he did not have the same bulky samurai look, Miroku was used to seeing, but the look of utter determination in his eyes also proved that he was a trained warrior. Of course his unnaturally large blue eyes and the swords he carried with ease were the only sign of any real fighting ability. The boy was amazingly short in stature and he could tell, even sitting down, that he would only come up to his neck. Miroku toyed with the idea that he may be gay but he pushed the idea away with a barely hidden shudder at the thought of himself grouping a gay man.

Sango broke the uncomfortable silence with a little cough of her own before she asked," What is your name by the way?"

Blinking in surprise, the boy turned to look at Sango with his dark blue gaze and answered in a soft voice, "Kag, I mean Kai." He looked nervous and a faint bit of red colored his tanned cheeks.

Sango flashed him an apologetic smile as she commented," Well I'm sorry about my friend Kai. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

His brow knitted together in thought before he smiled and nodded," Its okay, but do you think you could point out the way to the Western palace? The only directions I have right now is go west."

"Why do you wish to go to the Western Palace, the Youkai lord there hates humans?" Miroku questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm going to join the Western Land's human army," he answered with conviction, his eyes shinning in fierce determination that even caught Sango's attention.

Miroku hesitated before he answered softly," The Western Palace is on the other side of Oni Forest, but beware it is extremely dangerous." He was still taken back by the sudden flare he had seen in the boy's oddly colored aura. For an instant the aura had become one of the biggest auras he had ever seen on a human but then it dispersed into normal and he merely logged the information away for later usage.

Kai smiled at Sango and Miroku as if they had just given him the answer to life and cheered with a clamp of his small hands. "Thank you so much, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he chirped as he stood and walked towards the door. "Sorry about your nose, by the way," he added before disappearing out the door with a swish of blue.

"Strange boy," Miroku remarked flatly. Sango merely nodded dumbly beside him as she watched Kai leave the room with a certain feline grace to his movements.

Kai left the small village that very day as he headed out on foot towards the mysterious and apparently dangerous Oni Forest. The entire place made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end but he brushed it away with shear close of will. "That was too close, I have to get to Seisho soon," Kai, or should I say Kagome, mumbled under her breath as she brushed at the thought of Miroku groping her. '_I thought they were going to see through my disguise_,' Kagome thought with a sigh as she placed her hand over her chest, where she could barely feel the tight bounding around her chest.

It had been six long years since Kagome had left her home and almost three years sense she was forced to sell the family horse for money. At first she was going to got straight to the Western Palace and visit Sesshomaru, but she had latter decided she wanted to be stronger before she saw him. She wanted to prove to him she was strong but for the life of her she wasn't sure why, so in the six years she traveled all over Japan, dressed as a boy named Kai and training with anyone who would let her. Most of her strength and skills were gained be the sudden realization hat she was a twelve year old girl lost in the middle of nowhere with no supplies but two heavy swords and a homemade bow. She had nearly starved to death quite a few times but as the days passed by she learned the hard way how to take care of herself. Of course the help from friendly villagers didn't hurt either. It's amazing the amount of pity you can earn when you practically drag yourself into a town.

However, all of that no longer mattered now. It was time for the annually recruiting of the Western army and Kagome planned to get herself a spot in the human army. She knew that it was going to be hard, but she didn't care. She just had to see her friend again. It had been so long and now he was the Western Lord after his father retired and was now an advisor for Sesshomaru. She was dieing to see what had happened to him and to determine if all the rumors she had heard about him were true. Though a good deal of them she already knew held some truth to them for she had experienced Sesshomaru's cold personality first hand when he was younger.

"Well here goes nothing, alright Kago, you have training the last six years to see him, and you aren't going to give up just because of some scary looking trees," she told herself as she marched purposefully into the forest, completely ignoring the strange feeling like cold fingers dragging down her neck.

By day five in the forest, Kagome was prepared to kick every single tree she laid her eyes on as she continued on. Her stomach growled in protest at her movement, reminding her that there did not seem to be even a scrap of food in the entire place. She had attempted hunting and fishing, both of which she was quite good at and yet she did not catch a single morsel. Over time she forced to nibble on some fowl tasting herbs that would sustain her energy until she could find food again.

The lack of food was not the only thing that seemed to be off about the forest, in fact it did not seem like there was a single animal in the entire area and the place held a constant silence that was just unnatural. Also the same eerie feeling was a constant and it caused her sleep to be deprived to point where dark lines had appeared under her eyes and her mind was hazy from sleep deprivation. It seemed like the only thing the forest wasn't lacking in was plant like and low level youkai. She had been attacked by so many youkai on her way to the Palace that she had lost count of the numbers she was forced to slay. It was getting so bad that she was afraid to bath and now dried youkai blood of varying colors covered her clothing, arms, and face.

"This is so nasty," she growled under her breath as she continued her march forward. She was so caught up her own thoughts that Kagome never noticed nor felt as she passed through a bright green barrier. If it had not been for the sudden lack of trees and the also sudden appearance of a gigantic castle right in front of her she may not have noticed as she left the forest all together.

The Western Palace was huge and its large stone walls carried on for such heights it made her neck hurt to look at the top. The castle looked just like something from a faerie tale with tall spiraling towers and a large door at the entrance of the impressive barricade. The only difference was that the gates were wide open and three youkai of equally impressive height stood carrying long spears.

"Um hello," she practically squeaked as she approached them. All three men had long orange hair and deep green eyes that instantly identified them as kitsune demons. Kagome almost smile as she realized what kind they were and pushed away all of her anxiety with her unshakable confidence. "I'm here to for the recruiting into the Western Lands Human Army," she remarked sternly.

The tallest of the three stepped forward and glared down at her with his intense gaze. "How did you make it to the castle boy, no one as weak as you should have been able to pass through the barrier?" he demanded in a deep tone.

"What barrier?" Kagome asked, truly confused.

All three kitsunes looked startled for a moment before the one that had spoken first growled lowly before ordering," Go in and wait with the rest of the humans, there are more tests to pass before you are allowed into he elite human army." He seemed sneer at the word human and elite as spoke, showing his complete distaste for her kind.

Kagome brush of his tone as one would a fly as she walked past him and into the gates with out a word. No one followed her, which surprised her before she spotted all of the youkai and human soldiers on the grounds and marching along the ramparts. 'What did you get yourself into this time' she thought as she went over to an area where a bunch of human men where camped out. She didn't even ponder over what the kitsune had said about more tests. What did strike her as odd, however, was the small number of humans compared to youkai on the grounds.

Golden orbs, as intense as the sun, gazed stoically at the throngs of men littering the grounds. Sesshomaru watch the humans with barely contained disgust. "Vermin," he muttered to himself before he set his mind once more on his task at hand. He was suppose to be looking at the aura's of all the humans to search for any special cases. The idea made him sneer inwardly but not a single muscle twitch on his face as he sorted through all of the red colored auras. There were one or two that seemed slightly larger then the rest but what really made him pause was an aura that was separated from the group, but seemed to be nearly enveloping all of the red flames around it. The aura was a light blue that burned like a raging forest fire amongst a sea of little candles. Sesshomaru had never sensed such power in his life especially not such uncontrolled, unrestrained, raw energy. He blinked once then twice to make sure his mind wasn't fooling him, but the flame never faltered, only blew whimsically in the light summer breeze.

'_Its time to weed out the new recruits_,' Sesshomaru thought with an evil glint in his eye before he schooled his features into marble and marched forth onto the field, his demanding presence attracting the attention of everyone on the field and summoning silence. "The Youkai soldiers will be tested tomorrow, today the generals and I will test the humans," he commanded in a normal speaking voice and yet every single creature in the court yard heard his order.

Kagome looked up the instant she heard his voice, and had to reframe from gasping as she laid eyes upon him. He was truly a man now with not a single sign of boyhood on his emotionless countenance. His once 5"10 frame now stood an impressive 6"4 and his hair had grown even longer until it touched his mid calf. "Seisho," she whispered so softly the sound didn't even reach her own ears but instead echoed softly in her mind like a mantra.

Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard a woman's voice for an instant but he brushed it off as nothing when his two strangest generals appeared at his side. One of the generals, a black-haired inuyoukai, looked over at him before turning his light blue gaze to the crowd of humans. "We will weed out the weakest of the humans through a tournament amongst you, those that make it to the semi-finals make it to the next collection of tests," the general ordered in a much louder tone then what the taiyoukai had used.

The small group of humans moved quickly over to a square of concrete in the middle of the grounds that had been chosen for the tournament. It was a simple grey slab that the samurai surrounded. Kagome watched the men curiously as she found herself a spot next to the battleground and watched as Sesshomaru and his two generals walked into the middle of the square with an arrogant swagger.

"State your name, "the raven haired youkai ordered, not caring to elaborate as he pointed to a man at random. The man he pointed to managed to stutter out his name and the other general quickly wrote down on a piece of parchment that had gone unnoticed until now.

They continued to point and take down names until they finally reached Kagome, surprisingly last. "Kai," she answered instantly her voice never faltering as Kagome looked the general straight in the eye and allowed him to see the stubbornness behind their endless depths. He looked vaguely startled for a moment as his eyes flashed with something and he gave her a small inclination of his head, as if accepting her unspoken challenge before he turned his back to her and addressed the crowd once more.

"Now the tournament will begin," he stated as he took the paper from his partner and read it over quickly. "Shoku, Tekaru your first," he ordered in a stern voice as he moved to the side of the arena. Sesshomaru, who had stayed silent the entire time, moved to step of the platform and his other general followed after him. They stood to the side, watching the proceedings with equally calculating gazes. "The rules are simple, you forfeit or fight to the death, the loser is never to return again and the winner continues on to the next round," the inuyoukai general stated over the crowd before he nodded and the chosen duo began their battle.

It seemed to continue like that for ages until Kai's name was called and she walked onto the arena with stubborn pride. The man she was fighting was huge and his neck resembled a small tree while his arms looked capable of crushing her with ease. '_I can't give up, not now, he's probably as slow as he looks_,' Kagome told herself as she drew her father's blade with a swish.

The impossibly large man smirked at her with his yellow and black teeth and chuckled deeply in his chest as he drew a large wooden club from behind his back. "Look at the little boy and his toy," the man laughed obnoxiously before charging forward with a roar and swinging his weapon wildly.

"SHIT!" Kagome cursed out loud and she rolled away from his blow with practiced agility. '_Okay, not as slow as he looks_,' She thought with a growl as the crowd laughed at the little boy trying to dodge the human giant. She dodged his blows with semi-ease but the amount of space she had to cover to do so steal her stamina quicker then she had imagined. It did not take long for him to have her cornered in the arena as he brandished his club like a bat and swung. Kagome rolled forward just and he moved and, using her momentum, struck her sword out to leave a huge gaping slash in his ankle. She aimed with care and could tell she had sliced the tendons with her strike. The man let out a horrible wail as he fell to the ground with a loud crash and instantly fell unconscious from the shear pain of his wound.

Kagome was breathing heavily as she watched the general that had been writing down the names, sigh and walk over to the man and drag him from the area with such ease it left her gawking stupidly in his wake. "Not fair," she mumbled, slightly disgruntled, as she moved back over to her spot by the battleground and took a seat in the grass so she could begin to control her rapid breathing. A few men walked over and said various complements and insults but she ignored them all in favor of watching new battle starting before her.

It was almost thirty minutes later when she was called up to fight her last battle of the day. She walked onto the field feeling rather confidant. Though the sight of her opponent made her do a double take. He was a tall skinny boy that was obviously younger then she and appeared to be all knees and elbows. His body looked greatly out of proportion and she could not help but compare his weapon, a sturdy wooden staff, to his own appearance.

She quirked an eyebrow at him but did not say anything as the battle began and she charged at him with her katana. She felt rather bad about fighting a boy that could be no older then fourteen and he appeared horribly nervous as she heard his dad yell at him from behind her. The boy was so jumpy his shoulders moved and his eyes flickered every time their weapons struck. It did not take her long at all to disarm him with a skillful flick of her wrist. She held the tip of the blade to his neck warningly and said in a calm voice that seemed completely alien to her," Submit."

Shaking his head vigorously, the boy squeaked," No, just kill me."

Kagome blinked and turned her head to the general for help but her just shrugged and stated flatly," He has to verbally submit or you have to kill him."

Kagome looked from the boy to his angry father in search of help but she saw none and the boy never failed in his resolution to be killed. Slowly, as if her whole life had just shattered, Kagome sheathed her weapon and shook her head. "I will not kill you. I forfeit," she felt tears prickle behind her eyes and she turned on the balls of her feet and marched out of the arena with her head held high and as much pride as she could muster. "There is no dignity in killing you," she stated out loud, never looking back, as she walked through the parted wave of warriors.

She was completely prepared to leave with out looking back and thus she did not notice as Sesshomaru's golden gaze followed her form with hardly concealed curiosity. However, Kagome did notice as a deep baritone voice called out to her in one demanding order," Wait."

* * *

This is the fastest I have ever written a chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it and please forgive the grammer mistakes. 


	3. Kagome’s Determination Meets Inutaishio’

**Anything**

**Chapter Two: Kagome's Determination Meets Inutaishio's Cunning**

_Reminder: Kai and Kagome are the same person. Kai is Kagome's fake male name. Kagome is her real name. I will switch their names often so just get used to it. At least their both K's. _

The Western family has been known as one of the strongest of the cardinal families for centuries because they never have to worry about strife between father and heir. No one is entirely certain why that even matters, but when ever asked about their strength that was always the given answer. Even Inutaisho, one of the most rebellious of the western heirs, consented when his father brought him into an arranged marriage. Of course the fact that he had been best friends with the demoness since he was able to crawl, could have been part of the reason for his agreement.

The arranged mating resulted in the birth of prince Sesshomaru; though Inutaisho and his mate were only friends. Inutaisho was kind towards his mate and refused to ever allow any concubines into his court, but as time past he found that he had fallen in love with a human princess by the name of Izayoi. He attempted to ignore his attraction, but after half a year he went to his mate and asked for her permission to court the beautiful hime. Much to everyone's surprise, Sakura agreed whole heartedly to the idea and even allowed the onna to move into the castle. With even greater shock to the court, Lady Sakura went so far as to make friends with Izayoi. It was the result of their friendship that Sakura's father accepted her wish to step down from the rank of Lady of the Western Lands and allowed Izayoi to take her place at Inutaishio's side.

The court and the rest of the demon lords accepted Izayoi into their ranks without to much fuss. Only the young prince Sesshomaru disapproved of the mating with such passion that he ran away from home for almost five years. Luckily for the western family, Sesshomaru did not cause too much of a stir when he left and only Izayoi, Sakura, and Inutasho even knew that he was gone. Though no one except for Sesshomaru himself and a little blue eyed girl knew where he disappeared to during those five years, and no one but Sesshomaru ever learned why he suddenly became excepting of his human step-mother.

It was because of the tension between Sesshomaru and his father that Inutaisho was determined to find someone to prove to his stubborn son that love was not a weakness. He even knew how to go about proving his point. For Sesshomaru, though he would never admit it, had one weakness, his unending curiosity for all things he did not understand. Armed with this knowledge and the perfect disguise, Inutaisho walked out on to the castle grounds.

He had hardly even left the doorway before he had spotted the perfect human guinea pig for his stoic son. Throughout the sea of red auras flared a blast of blue that would certainly be enough to catch Sesshomaru's attention. "What fun," he chuckled to himself as he stealth fully made his way over to the human army testing grounds. He made it just in time to see Kagome refuse to kill the soldier that refused to give up. "Hmm interesting, it seems this one has already proven to be curious," Inutaisho muttered as he quickly racked his brain for some way to keep the young pretty boy at the castle. Without a second thought he yelled out," Wait!"

Everyone, including Sesshomaru, turned to look at the man that had shouted but no one could identify him, except for Sesshomaru of course, because of the hooded cape he wore to hide his features. Inutaisho removed the hood with a nervous chuckle as he continued to think of an excuse for the boy to stay. "Everyone that won their matches can head into the barracks before the storm that's coming breaks," Inutaisho ordered as he quickly thought on his feet. The masses of samurai moved off to the barracks without question just as Inutasho began to talk again. "As for you," he started, turning to Kai," you will stay outside and wait out this storm. I can tell already it will last for about two days. If you stay out the entire time then I will have a job for you in this army."

Kagome looked startled before she shook herself out of her trance and bowed lowly. "Thank you for the second chance my lord."

"What happened was not fair," was all Inutaisho said with a bright smile before he moved towards Sesshomaru and the two generals. "Come on son, let us retire inside for the day, the sky is about to open up on us," he chuckled.

Sesshomaru glared at him, knowing instantly that his father was planning something he would not like in the future, but he nodded none the less and motioned for his strongest generals to follow after him. The group of powerful demons headed inside with an air of royalty in their wake, leaving behind a shivering Kagome as the rain began its on slot.

"I will prove to them that I'm strong, I don't care what I have to do," Kagome growled to herself as she sat down where she was standing. The mud squelched underneath her but she ignored it as she hugged her knees to her chest and began her long wait in the freezing rain.

Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh as he looked out the window but only managed to see a thick wall of sleet pouring from the sky. It had been a day since his father had challenged the boy, Kai, to stay outside and by now he knew the boy had given up. It was almost impossible for a demon to stay out in that weather without getting sick, let alone a pathetic human. _Even I do not wish to be outside in this weather _he thought as he opened one of the castle doors and prepared to make the run from the castle to the stables. It was his job to go and cheek on his dragon Ah Un while the weather was this bad and it was dangerous for the servants.

With one more sigh he sped out into the icy rain with such speed that the water seemed to just slide of his pristine robes. He reached the stables with ease, and was glad to see that everything was fine and that the barn was quite warm. Checking on his steed, he found the dragon to be perfectly fine and snug within his large stable full of hay. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the uselessness of his journey before he headed to the door. _That was a waist of my time; at least I escaped the blasted paperwork for a few minutes _he thought as he headed back out into the rain. This time, however, his journey was halted as his body came to a sudden halt and he was thrown into the muddy ground. He rotated his body quickly and let out a vicious growl as he looked for the person that dared attack him, but no attack ever came. Slightly confused, he looked down only to find a pill of mud and rags was the source of his fall.

"How embarrassing," he muttered as he stood and was about to return to the castle when a groan stopped him. "What the hell," he actually yelled in shock as he came to the sudden realization that the pile was not just mud and rags but in fact a living, breathing human. _Kai, that idiot _he thought with a growl, not even realizing that he had remembered the strange boy's name as he pulled the freezing body into his arms. He could feel more then see the boy shivering violently in his arms as he muttered incoherent words. His lips were blue and his body did not emit a single ounce of warmth. Sesshomaru's legs surged forward as he raced back into the castle, his once white clothing now coated in mud and grass stains.

"What in the world happened Sesshomaru," yelled a beautiful woman with long silver hair and bright green eyes as she spotted him enter the dinning room.

Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Inuyasha all looked up at the same time when they heard Sakura yell.

"It seems father's test went too far," Sesshomaru answered, close to showing his anger, even though he could not name why in the world he was angry to begin with. He moved his arms to reveal Kai's muddied face.

Inutasho instantly jumped to his feet and he remarked in surprise," he was still out there. My gods, is he even alive."

"Yes, he is alive but who knows for how long," Sesshomaru answered as he pivoted on the balls of his feet and marched out of the room, his shoes squeaking behind him and leaving a trail of mud and water spots.

"Hold on son, where are you taking him?" Inutaisho questioned as he prepared to follow after him.

"I'm getting somewhere warm, since you are apparently incapable of handling it," Sesshomaru barked as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Why in the world is he so mad," the retired taiyoukai muttered, confused. His eye brow twitched slightly and he turned to Sakura with a questioning look but she only shrugged in equal misunderstanding.

"Just give him some time alone, he is probably just a little agitated because of the army testing today," Sakura suggested, her gaze focused on the spot where Sesshomaru had just left.

"Who was that, dad? He spelt human but different," Inuyasha asked as he looked at Inutaisho.

"Just one of the Samurai that tried out for the human army, he gave up during the tournament because he refused to kill a younger warrior," Inutaisho answered as eh returned to his seat at the table.

"He sounds honorable," Izayoi added as she elbowed Inuyasha after he 'fehed' at the idea.

Inutaisho shrugged and added," He has an unusual aura and is extremely stubborn, I suppose he must have attracted Sesshomaru's curiosity."

"It always surprises me how curious he is," Izayoi remarked with a chuckle.

"Anything may be able to attract his attention, but it's keeping it that's the big thing," Sakura laughed along with her friend.

"He's a stuck up jerk," Inuyasha muttered with a snort.

"Inuyasha, you will not talk about you brother like that," Inutaisho growled softly.

"Half brother," he muttered under his breath before he looked up and nodded reluctantly. Inutasho scowled at his remark but decided not to say anything about it. After all, his sons had been correcting that mistake since they could talk, it was much to late now to try and fix the aggravating problem.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was lowering Kai into a warm bath, clothes and all. The mud came off in chunks and the purple hue of his skin slowly disappeared. After a few minutes in the body warming water, Kagome sat up quickly, spluttering and throwing her arms about in her obvious confusion.

"Calm yourself boy, I'm helping you," Sesshomaru growled, wondering, not for the first time, why he was even bothering with the boy, but deep down he knew that it was because of his curiosity. He had not even talked with Kai yet and he was already intrigued by his strange aura, wild swordsmanship, and unusual honor code. Everything about the guy contradicted everything Sesshomaru had thought about humans. The fact that he had stayed out in the sleet just to get into the army was proof enough of that.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and almost screamed before she noticed that even though she was in a bath, she still had all her clothing on. _Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if he had found out_, she thought with a heavy sigh. "I guess I lost huh," she joked half heartedly, through chattering teeth.

Holding back the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru stood and headed for the door. "Handle the rest of the bath yourself, I will retrieve some clothing for you," Sesshomaru commented coldly before he left the room and headed to his bedroom. He retrieved a pair of his older, and smaller, clothing before heading back to the bathing chambers. He growled softly at the idea of retrieving the clothing like a common servant, but all the servants were stuck in there corridors due to the storm or handling dinner. He did not even say anything as he entered the room and place the clothes on the bench by the wall, he looked up when he heard Kai's movement in the water, but he had his back turned to him and did not seem to notice his presences. _He certainly has a girly figure,_ Sesshomaru couldn't help but thinking as he left the room to head to his own private bathing chambers.

After finishing removing all the grime from her body Kagome turned around, only to see a small bundle of clothing nearby. "I hope he didn't see anything," she mumbled as she rose out of the water and quickly dried off before rapping her bindings tightly around her chest. "Oh my," she gasped in surprise as she held up the clothing she had been given and realized it was an identical, albeit smaller, version of what Sesshomaru was wearing already. Resisting a girlish giggle, she pulled on the clothing and headed out the door. The moment her bare feet came in contact with the cool stone floor she went into a bout of coughing and sneezing so strongly it made her vision swim.

It did not take long for Sesshomaru to find her and wrap a large cotton blanket around her trembling form. He told her nothing as he led her down the hallway and into the room connected to his own. He even stayed silent as he lifted her into his arms and placed her in the warm bed. "Stay here and keep warm," he ordered as he headed to the door, finally speaking.

"Wait," she coughed out in a harsh voice due to her sore throat. When he finally turned to look at her, she bowed the best she could and muttered softly," Thank you."

"Trust me boy, you will repay me for the deed," Sesshomaru remarked coldly as he turned his back to him and disappeared out the door. Feeling refreshed after his warm bath, Sesshomaru headed down to the kitchens and request two warm cups of herbal tea. Both were given to him almost instantly, and it did not take him long at all to return to the room where Kai was staying. He looked about ready to fall asleep when Sesshomaru entered the room and handed Kai one of the large mugs.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru curiously but merely shrugged before careful downing the hot liquid. "Sleep, the scent of sickness surrounds you," Sesshomaru ordered after he took the finished cup and headed out of the room once more. He placed the cup on a tray outside of the room, where a servant would retrieve it, before he went to his own room and prepared for bed. Both the Taiyoukai and the stubborn samurai fell into the depths of dream land around the same time as the rain pelting against the roof lulled them to sleep.

Kagome woke with a groan, her head feeling like a bag of cotton balls, as she sat up slowly in the warm bed. Her nose was painfully sore and held a red tint on the tip but other then that, she appeared to be okay. It seemed the tea had done wonders for her health and her voice only cracked slightly due to her sore throat. Standing with careful slowness, Kagome looked around for something to wear besides her now rumpled clothing. A pile of clothing identical to what she was wearing rested at the edge of her bed and she changed with ease. "I look like a mini Sesshomaru," She chuckled as she looked at the red markings on her shoulders before heading to the door. It was then that she noticed the rain had stopped and birds were singing loudly outside her window. "It looks likes going to be a nice day," she mumbled as she slid open the door and almost walked straight into a youkai servant standing there.

"Sesshomaru-dono and Inutaisho-sama wish to see you in the library sir," the servant squeaked, giving Kagome the distinct impression of a mouse. "Please follow me," he requested in a soft voice before shuffling off down the halls.

Kagome followed after him slowly through the maze of hallways before stopping in front of a large wooden door with engravings of Inuyoukai in their true forms all over the massive surface. The mouse youkai knocked almost silently on the door but someone obviously heard it for a deep voice called from inside to enter. Biting her lower lip in nervousness, Kagome pushed the door open with all her strength and entered into the large room with walls covered in row after row of leather bound books. Sesshomaru was seated in front of Inutaisho in the middle of the room and they both were looking up at her. Inutaisho truly looked surprised at Kai's attire as she entered the room and took a seat beside the two powerful demons.

"It seems Sesshomaru allowed you to borrow some of his old clothing," Inutaisho remarked with a small smirk directed at his son. He knew he could get Sesshomaru to respect at least one human. Perhaps the two could even become brothers in arm, but he slightly doubted that his stoic son would ever bother with such sentiment.

"You had something you wanted to tell us father," Sesshomaru reminded, not bothering to hide his glare at his dad.

Inutaisho merely chuckled mockingly before shaking his head slightly and returning to a serious face, though he could not seem to control the small smile that crossed his features. "Well you see the other lords of the land have begun a rather unusual new practice, and even though I don't quite agree with it, I think it is best to follow along. The lords have all taken various types of humans as, well 'pets' I guess you could say. There more like a mixture between a food tester and a joker really. They are around to amuse their 'master' and to test for any hidden poisons in their food. I was having a bit of a time finding a good human for you Sesshomaru, but now that this young samurai owes you his life and has not earned him a spot in the army yet, he is the perfect candidate for the job."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger and he actually snarled," Father, I will not sink so low as to take a human as a pet." His fist clenched to the point that blood began to trickle down his palms as his body shook with anger.

Inutaisho visibly shrank back at the force of his son's anger, not expecting such rage from his normally calm son. With a sigh he steeled his own features and let out a warning growl," You will accept him as your pet or would you rather have the other lords gift you with some untrustworthy female."

Still glaring at his father, Sesshomaru calmed himself, reigning in his inner beast because of the truthful logic of his father's comment. Kagome looked pleasantly ready to faint but she refused to say anything in her defense about the idea. For it was true that she owed Seisho her life and she had promised herself to do anything to stay near him, and what a better way to keep close to the only one left in the world that truly knew her.

"Good," Inutaisho practically sighed as he pulled out a case about the size of a book and handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opened it without questioned and was startled to find a beautiful studded dog collar with a teal crescent moon pendent on the front. Refusing to follow his first instinct of throwing the blasted thing out the window, he turned to Kai and placed it around her slender neck. Her skin was warm to his touch and it surprised him before he remembered that when he had touched him the first time he had been half frozen to death.

Shivering at the feel of the cool leather against her neck, Kagome waited patiently for Sesshomaru to fasten the new 'jewelry'. Suddenly the feeling of making a deal with the devil made her heart clench but she pushed it away with force and continued her unwavering gaze into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

Sesshomaru held back a gasp at the look in her eyes and had to force back the unbidden image that flashed into his mind of a young human girl with a breathtaking smile. "Is there anything I need to know about how to treat a pet?" Sesshomaru asked, spitting out the final word like poison.

"Anything you need to know I will tell you at a later time, for now, I suggest you take him to the dojo with you. I believe you are training the new recruits today," Inutaisho answered with a smirk.

Not bothering to gift his father with an answer, Sesshomaru stood and left the room in a flash of white, hardly giving Kai time to go scrabbling after him. Sesshomaru maneuvered through the winding hallways with practiced ease before he headed down the stairs and out the door. The building he was heading to, apparently the dojo was a humongous wooden structure of a rather simplistic design. Only a small porch in front of the door embellished the large building.

Sesshomaru did not even wait for Kagome as he slid the shoji screen open and entered the room with a bow. Kagome scrabbled after him, almost running and only stopping to pause for a bow of her own before entering. The room she entered appeared even larger then it did from the outside, despite the fifty or so men that stood waiting for her lord. When she had first entered the room, it had been filled with the chatter of the men but an eerie silence had settled over them as they sensed Sesshomaru's demanding presence filtering through the heavy air. Almost instantly the men lined up in attention, their backs straight and head held slightly bowed in submission to their lord.

Sesshomaru paced in front of them with slow steady steps like a modern day drill sergeant as he looked over the ranks with a calculating gaze. "You will all train as you have never trained before, for I will not have weaklings in my army. From now on you will not only train with your better arm but your other arm as well. You will also train with more then one weapon. You will all learn the art of hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, the bow and arrow, and the spear. Any other weapons that you specialize in will have to report to said weapon specialist. The beginning of your training will be carried out my me until you are broken into categories based on strength and weapon preference," Sesshomaru said all of this in a smooth cold tone that seemed to make everyone stand taller.

Kagome watched everything from her place at the boor behind Sesshomaru. She truly had no idea what to do and for a fleeting moment she actually felt like a dog waiting for her master's orders. Of course that random thought was pushed from her mind with such viciousness it almost left a scowl on her face. She stayed still as Sesshomaru issued out orders to his men from doing push ups to running laps, he ran through a grueling program that not only tested a youkais strength but their inner strength as well. Every movement and exercise was executed with such ease and speed that it left her eyes whirling.

As Sesshomaru moved on to the weapons training, he finally called on Kai to run all over the place, gathering swords and spears for the already tired men. It was not until the men began training with the bow and arrow that she was allowed to sit down and rest.

Kagome had to hold back a laugh as she watched the fifty or so demons fail horrible at trying to shoot the bow. It seemed that though some of them had previous training with other weapons none of them had ever even attempted to shoot a bow and with their sharp claws the strings were snapping left and right. One of the more violent of the youkai growled at Kagome and threw his bow and an arrow at him. "If it's so funny why don't you try pretty boy," the demon snapped.

Kagome instantly shut up and stood with the bow and arrow in her small hands. Everyone seemed to turn and watch them at the outburst, the entire room going silent in an instant. Kagome nibbled nervously on her bottom lip as she turned to look at Sesshomaru from across the room. He nodded his head once, giving her permission to accept the challenge.

_Great, just fricken great, why the hell didn't I just keep my mouth shut,_ Kagome thought as she walked over to where everyone was firing from and took aim. She had used the bow before but never a long bow like the one she held in her hand. Closing her eyes, Kagome let all of the noise and distraction just slip away as she pulled back the string until the bow was bent as far as it would go and the arrow settled comforting against her fingers. Her blue eyes snapped open as she aimed the point of the arrow right at the small black dot in the middle of the target and then released. The arrow whizzed through the arrow and seemed to sing momentarily before it struck the target with such force the arrow went right through the middle and embedded itself in the tree resting almost twenty yards behind.

If everyone wasn't silent before they were now as they looked at the puny human boy perform an almost impossible task for any human. The demon that had challenged him blinked slowly as he walked over to the target and pulled it back up from the place it had fallen too. The entire center of the target was completely gone and the scent of burned fabric aggravated his nose as he looked closer at the hole. The edges of the fabric was burned black and the straw inside was still smoking as if it had been on fire. "What the," he started as he turned to ask Kagome what he had done but when he looked, both Sesshomaru and Kagome were nowhere to be found. Only Sesshomaru's two generals were left and they quickly got everyone back to what they were doing before.

Sesshomaru walked quickly after Kai his nose flaring every once in awhile as he took in the boy's unusual scent. _Why did he run away the moment the arrow struck_, he pondered as he finally caught sight of Kai by the castle's east wall. "Where did you learn to do that?" he questioned as he approached the shivering human.

Kagome jumped as she heard Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice. "I don't know, I've shot a bow before but never like that," Kagome blurted, not entirely sure why she told him.

Sesshomaru was about to reply when a servant came running up to him and panted out," Excuse me milord but Inutaisho-sama wishes to see you in his study."

Sesshomaru did not even bother to gift the servant with an answer as he stalked past him, Kagome following behind him. He walked into the castle and through a door Kagome had never been in before. The room was large and covered with books and a few comfortable sitting cushions. It was a very homely room with a fire burning warmly in the fireplace and lighting set low.

Inutaisho was sitting on one of the many cushions in the room with a rather aged book in his hands. He seemed to ignore them for a moment as his eyes scanned over the contents of the page he was reading until he placed the book down gently and turned his deep golden eyes on Sesshomaru and Kagome. "It seems," he started as he began to stand," That your presence is required in the eastern lands to sign a peace treaty between the lands. You will be leaving today and Kai will be the only one accompanying you."


	4. Blue eyed Cherub

**Anything**

**Chapter Three: Blue-eyed Cherub **

_Left, right, left ,right, stone, stone, stone, oh look a twig, nice sharp little twig and if I kick it just right then ma… Kagome_ thoughts trailed off as she suddenly realized she was going violent. _Erg but I swear if this stupid journey continues on with out a single conversation I'm going to pull my hair out _Kagome's mind growled as she starred petulantly at Sesshomaru's broad back. He had been walking in front of her for almost and hour and had not said a single word. The only upsides to the journey was the fact that she got to spend some time observing her friend and the great view, of course she wasn't referring to the delicious sway of Sesshomaru's lean hips.

Blushing modestly, Kagome decided to take a quick jog to stand beside her long lost friend in an attempt to start up some sort of conversation with him, mhm sure. "So um where are we going again?" Kagome asked, inwardly kicking herself for such a stupid conversation starter.

Sesshomaru turned his intense gaze on her and, as if reading her mind, stated flatly," If you can't think of anything else to say then don't bother speaking."

Anger flaring and emotions wild, Kagome practically snarled," Well sorry Mr. High and Mighty, I'll remember to kiss the ground you walk on next time."

Sesshomaru turned once more to look at the tiny fuming human and had to resist the urge to chuckle. The boy's disobedience had not angered him like it normally would have but instead amused him to no end as he looked into Kai's sparkling blue eyes. "Dogs shouldn't bark at their master," was Sesshomaru's reply as he patted Kagome's head like one would a real pet. He was pleasantly surprised to find his hair to me silky smooth and under the pretense of a pet he indulged in running his fingers through the ebony strands before pulling away and returning his gaze forward. He inwardly frowned as he realized the human was attracting way too much of his attention. He knew his curiosity was insatiable but the boy was getting bothersome. Sesshomaru had known from the moment they locked eyes that the boy held much more power and more secrets then he was letting on. His instincts told him to keep both eyes on Kai and he knew better then to ignore his instincts.

Kagome pouted as she fixed her hair back into place. An unusual feeling crept up her spine and down her arms until the all the little hairs on her body stood on end. "Um Sesshomaru, do you sense something," Kagome asked as she rubbed her arms.

Just as he was about to reply, a roar echoed through the forest and Sesshomaru instantly pushed Kai behind him. The sounds of bones popping filled Kagome's ears as Sesshomaru's deadly claws shinned an eerie green. Tree trunks cracked and leaves rustled as a large ogre of enormous stature broke into the path they had been traveling on. A taiyoukai with an aura so black there was no doubt he was evil. Fiery red hair flowed down his back like a river of freshly spilt blood while his equally red eyes shimmered viciously. He was dressed in a pair of black robes with golden dragons swirling up his legs and arms. A long golden staff with a long deadly blade in both ends rested easily in his clawed hands. "Time to die Sesshomaru," he yelled with a wicked laugh before leaping off the oni's shoulder and slicing downward with his weapon.

Sesshomaru dodged the easily read attack but the strike was so powerful it sent a shockwave through the ground that sent him flying into a tree. He barely registered a second crack that signified Kai being hit with the wave as well before he was forced to fall to ground to dodge another attack that caused an equally powerful wave of power the pushed against his chest and knocked the air from his lungs.

"Tch to slow," the blood demon mocked as he attacked again and again. Sesshomaru easily dodged every blow but each attack formed a wave of pressure that stretched on along the ground and into the air. It was nearly impossible for Sesshomaru to dodge the wave for every time he tried to float high into the air the blasted oni would stop him before he could try and whenever he attempted to kill the oni, the other demon would attack him.

Sesshomaru growled in aggravation as he flew higher into the air and was expecting to be attacked by the ogre but the strike never came. Instead a squelching sound reached his sensitive ears and he turned to see Kai covered in sickly green blood as he returned to the ground after a gigantic leap, the oni's head following the descent as it crashed to ground with a crack and more blood splatter. The severed neck was still sizzling from some unknown power.

Kagome watched in amazed horror as Sesshomaru and the red haired youkai faced off. The others attack seemed almost unavoidable with the amount of distance the shock wave traveled. "A demon blade," she mumbled under her breath as she looked for a way to help Sesshomaru out, but it was too late. The two youkai were already facing each other, ready for the final assault. Nothing moved or made a sound in the moment before they attacked, time seemed frozen momentarily before everything sped up again and a streak of white collided with a flash of red. Kagome instantly recognized the distinctive sound of piercing flesh as the to balls of light stopped all movement. Disgusted but still entranced, Kagome watched as a small trail of blood traveled down his neck and under his beautiful haori. She had to hold back the urge to vomit as a thing line of blood appeared around his entire neck before his head slid cleanly from his body and landed with a thud right in front of her. Fiery red eyes, glazed in death's shroud, starred at her before blinking once then suddenly melting into a pile of green goop with a hiss.

The man's body still stayed in the air and as Kagome looked up again she realized why. Sesshomaru was holding the body up by the large staff stuck in his stomach, though the blade that was hidden in his entrails appeared again out of his slightly hunched back. Sesshomaru's body dry heaved as he ripped the weapon from his body and threw the blasted thing to the ground, along with the decapitated cadaver. The scene was utterly disgusting to her but she could not remove her eyes, even as she spotted Sesshomaru's red entrails seeping out of his wound. She could feel the bile rising in her throat as she watched him carefully push the organs back into his body. It was then that Kagome flung her gaze away and heaved until her entire stomach contents rested on the ground between the two shaking hands that held her body up. Her mouth had a horrible sickly taste in it that made her want to throw up all over again but she knew she could not and instead stood on shaky legs to walk over to Sesshomaru's now grounded form.

The sight of him kneeling on the ground, his hands clenched tightly as his eyes became streaked with red, sent a fire of rage into her heart the left her body almost glowing with a bright blue light. She hated see him so weak, it reminded her of the first time they meet and she never wanted to remember him like that again. "Seisho," she cried as she raced over to him, paying no heed to what she had called him as she kneeled in front of him. "Let me take care of your wounds Seisho, please." She pleaded softly knowing that she was talking to his demon side instead of his normal cold self.

Blood orbs stared at her as his lips lifted into a snarl to reveal elongated fangs. His nostrils flared as he scented the air with care, he could hear Kagome's soothing voice and it calmed the injured youkai as he moved over to a nearby tree and sat down, his back leaning against the rough bark as he gave her permission in his own way to tend to the wound.

Kagome approached with caution as she placed her pack on the ground and pulled out her water jug, some dry cloth, linen, and herbs. She moved slowly so as not to startle him as she removed his shirt with care before placing the tattered cloth beside him. "This may sting just a bit," she warned in the same soothing tone before pouring the water from her jug on his gapping wound. Sesshomaru took a sharp inhale of breath but that was the only clue of his discomfort as she began to dry the area by dabbing her dry cloth around the wound. Then, making a quick past of the herbs with the use of a nearby rock, she placed the herbs over the wound before taking the linen and wrapping it tightly around his broad chest. She watched in fascination as Sesshomaru leaned his head against the tree and his eyes slowly returned to gold. There eyes locked for a moment and she gasped as he mumbled something under his breath but she could not ask him to repeat it as he fell into a healing slumber.

Sesshomaru felt his blood beast slip back into the deeper depths of his mind to give him time to rest as his vision returned to his more sensible half. Due to his tiredness his vision was blurry and fogged as he tried to stay awake just for a moment to see who it was that was standing over him. He only caught a glance of deep blue eyes filled with worry before he fell into the depths of sleep a single name rolling off his tongue as he went," Kagome."

Sesshomaru's mind whirled through the darkness of his memories before stopping in a place he had not been to for a long time. The image of worry filled blue eyes making him remember the day he met his only true friend.

"No I will NOT accept her," a much younger Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red as he starred angrily at his father and step-mother. His claws itched to rip at her but he knew he could not attack the woman without being kicked out of the family forever. "I won't watch her replace mother, not a filthy, weak human like her," he growled before jumping out the open study window.

The sky was pitch black and the stars twinkled away like tears shed from the mood in the endless blanket. It was a beautiful night without a single cloud in the sky but Sesshomaru ignored it all in his rush to leave the area surrounding the castle. He only vaguely noted that no one was following him as he leapt from tree to tree.

Morning had just reached Japan as the inuyoukai finally paused to take a break at the very edge of the western lands. Birds sang happily in their trees and made Sesshomaru all the madder to see such a beautiful day. "She's a disgrace, all humans are. They aren't trustworthy and are always after money or power," he reminded himself with a growl as he walked over to a nearby tree and sat down in front of it.

"A disgrace," he muttered as he leaned his head against the tree bark with the intent to sleep. He lids felt unnaturally heavy from almost a week without sleep and the sweet scent that suddenly wafted across his sensitive nose made a wonderful haze fog his mind until he could no longer discern between reality and the dream world.

Sesshomaru never heard the soft padding of feet through grass or noticed the unnatural scent that clogged his mind. He did not even notice the other demon's presence in the lovely field until he felt five sharp claws rip through his clothing and cut jagged marks across his chest. His body struggled to push out of the hazy but he was unable to build up the amount of concentration needed as the demon slammed its boot covered feet into his side and sent flying into a nearby tree with a crash. The attacking youkai never said a word and always kept its scent and aura covered as it tore at Sesshomaru's flesh with deadly claws and splattered bruise all over his once flawless skin with well aimed kicks.

The young inu had to resist the urge to whimper as the sweet scent suddenly melted away into the wind and the demon disappeared away with it like a specter in the night. Ribs were broken and blood flowed freely to the ground below to feed the beautiful plants and foliage, but all this was ignored as Sesshomaru crawled and heaved his battered body over to the edge of the clearing.

With shear force of will he managed to drag himself over to the edge of a hot spring where the foggy water vapor would cover his blood scent and help with the ache of his bruises. He had made the precautions to protect himself for maybe a day or two but even he knew his life was forfeit if someone did not come and help him soon. "Dad, help me," he chocked out with the voice of a wounded child before his body could not stay conscious any longer and his body was brought into the darkness of sleep.

The first thing the younger Sesshomaru noticed as his eyes flickered open was the amount of unbearable pain in his body. The second was a pair of the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. They almost completely covered the cute little face and contained endless amounts of caring and worry and it was all for him. He could feel a small hand brush done his arm and chest with a cooling touch that took away his pain. _What a way to die, this caring, little, blue-eyed cherub has grated me mercy _he thought with a small smile twitching at his lips. The Cherub saw his smile and the content look on his face and gave him a beautiful one in return that made her eyes sparkle like precious sapphires burning in the night. _Maybe I'll even go to heaven _he thought vaguely before he went to sleep again with the cherub's touch still cooling his wounds away.

When the young inu woke again almost two days later he understood what his pain fogged mind had wrongly interpreted. He was not dead but in fact his wounds were healed as the small body of a human girl was curled against his side. She was sleeping heavily, with her hand wrap tightly in his own and by appearance could probably be no older the four or five. Despite his hatred for humans, Sesshomaru could not help but think that the little girl still appeared every bit the guardian Cherub as when he had made the comparison in his half dead state.

The only thing that still made absolutely no sense was how the girl had managed to heal him. He was now only slightly sore and there was not a single mark on his entire body. "Impossible," he muttered under his breath, but decided to put that matter behind him. For now he needed to get up and leave. His plans were thwarted however as the little girl woke with a loud and slightly kittenish yawn before turning her large blue orbs on him.

"How do you feel?" she asked curiously with a hint of worry as she practically crawled on top of him to check his temperature with her small hand.

He gently grasped her small hand in his and gave her a reassuring look. "I'm fine, thank you for healing me," he whispered softly, not really wanting anyone to hear his thanks.

She smiled at him like he had just given her the biggest present in the world and flung her small arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you okay. I was worried you were gonna, gonna," she sniffled against his neck unable to finish the thought.

Sesshomaru did not say anything, just held her body against him as he tried his best to comfort the child. She seemed to accept his wordless comfort easily enough for soon she was smiling again as she asked," What's your name. I'm Kagome."

"Sesshomaru," he answered in the same whispered tone as he enjoyed the warmth of her brilliant smile for just a little longer.

"Good, then we're friends Seisho," she cheered happily as she hugged his neck again.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at how they could possibly friends after just learning each other's name, but her laugh was contagious and they were both soon laughing.

Sesshomaru awoke to the present in a much better mood, laughter still ringing in his pointed ears. In his mind's eye he could still see himself and Kagome as they were little as the little blue-eyed cherub wriggled her stubborn way into his heart and gained his trust. He remembered the night he had spilled out his past and everything that was happening between his parents just because the little girl had asked him what was wrong. It was Kagome and only Kagome that had given him the strength to return to the castle and confront his father. It was her cheerful smile and endless love for all living creatures that allowed him to at least give some acceptance to his crazed family.

The only thing about the memories that really bothered him was the fact that they were coming up at all. He could not remember what had happened before he fell into a healing sleep that would result in such a vivid memory of his hidden past. The other thing that bothered him was the small body pressed up against his upper thigh that once more reminded him of sparkling blue eyes and kittenish yawns. Sleep comfortably beside him was no other then the little human samurai Kai. He was curled up against Sesshomaru in almost the exact same way and almost just as cute.

It was at that moment that Sesshomaru realized why his curiosity had been so heavily attracted to the boy from the moment he laid eyes upon him. The boy was so much like Kagome it was uncanny. They were stubbornly innocent, aggravatingly cheerful, and seriously lacking in anger management. The two even had almost identical blue eyes, Kai's eyes just showed his age and an unusual amount of wisdom that did not fit his eccentric personality in the slightest.

Sesshomaru played with the notion that Kai could perhaps be Kagome's brother but he pushed that idea away after awhile. He knew her mother had died long before they had ever met and her dad had refused to ever marry again. Not to mention the fact that he knew her father was dead for he had been the one to retrieve his sword and make sure it reached her.

"Stubborn brat," he muttered under his breath even as he began to run his deadly clawed hands gently through Kai's silky black hair. "Time to wake up pet," Sesshomaru stated as he brought his hand down on Kai's head in a patting fashion.

Kai shifted slowly before rising and letting out a big yawn. His back and arms popped with each movement while his eyes starred at Sesshomaru through half closed lids. "Howya feelin?" Kai slurred with a dumb grin at seeing him awake and looking well.

"I'm healed," was all Sesshomaru said before he stood and watched as Kai scrambled to stand as well.

Kagome starred up at Sesshomaru's much taller form with wide, curious eyes before shrugging away the unusual feeling that was curling in her gut and tugging at her heart almost painfully. She felt odd, like a sense of Déjà vu was rushing over her. She felt so odd in fact that she did not give Sesshomaru her normally scathing remark as he ordered her to come. She merely followed silently behind him as visions of him healing after the battle filtered through her mind. There was another deeper vision that danced teasingly behind her eyes of a much younger Sesshomaru with much more serious wounds as her small hands shinned blue. The later vision however was hardly anymore then a flash of pictures and swirl of brilliant colors.

"We will reach the boarder shortly," Sesshomaru's deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She vaguely wondered what made him even speak up but push that back as well and jogged up to his side to smile pleasantly at him. In her mind she told herself that it did not matter that she could not remember how they first meet or first became friends and that the dose of melancholy lacing her system was utterly useless. All that mattered was that she remembered their friendship and she was finally at his side again.

Sesshomaru the urge to smile in return as his sensitive nose sensed the last of her sadness washing away. _Such a strange creature_ he thought after returning his gaze forward and continuing into the east. As he walked, Sesshomaru could feel a faint thread of dread in the back of his mind that told him the battle with the blood demon was going to be the last of their worries.

* * *

_Now I have had a bunch of people asking me why I am not updating any of my stories. I will tell you right now that I am at a loss for where to go in any of my stories except for this one, but I will try my hardest to get a chapter of KLT and Redemption Through Blood updated before Christmas break is over. Also for those who ask me to email them, I'm sorry to say that I have Dial up internet and it takes much to long to go through the process of looking up someone's email and then writing and sending it. Though I will say that I tend to email people back that leave particularly touching or extremely questioned filled reviews._


	5. Change of Plans

**Anything**

**Chapter Four: Change of Plans**

"Just keep going its fine! I'll catch up in a moment," Kagome called as she watched Sesshomaru give a small nod of his head before turning and leaving with a brief, 'hurry up boy.' Kagome almost squealed with happiness at finally being left for a time as she hopped down to the clear, bubbling spring she had spotted only minutes ago.

Sesshomaru and she had been traveling now for almost three days and despite her boyish attitude she could not stand the three days of grime that had started to accumulate on her skin. As she starred almost lovingly at the water she knew she had no where near enough time to bathe, so she leaned down and quickly splashed the cool water over her face. Careful to never get her borrowed kimono wet, she pulled up her sleeves and washed her arms of the small layer of dust there. Last she filled her only traveling container with the sweet water before hurrying back up the bank and following after Sesshomaru.

They always seemed to head in the same direction without aid of any real path so Kagome just picked up the way they had been traveling for the last three days and headed along through the brush of the forest surrounding her. Sesshomaru's long stride seemed to have taken him further then she had thought and she was soon bounded down the unseen trail with a sense of unexpected desperation. Her sudden fear settled just as quickly as it had come as she spotted Sesshomaru standing still a few feet away. She slowed down her pace a bit, not wanting to look too stupid in front of her best friend, but it was all in vain as she felt her body falling swiftly forward as her legs became tangled in a wayward branch on the leaf littered ground.

"Shit," was all she managed to mutter as went slamming forward into Sesshomaru's back. At first it seemed as if he would stay upright until Kagome realized he had been standing on the edge of a large slope. The sound dirt gave way under their combined weight and with a cry of surprise Kagome found herself splayed across Sesshomaru's broad back as they tumbled forward until the ground evened out once more.

Kagome hardly had time to breathe as she suddenly found herself slung painfully to the ground with Sesshomaru's golden glare heating into her own startled gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. . ." Kagome started but trailed off as his grip on her neck tightened.

Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat, surprising Kagome by his show of emotion, before he opened his mouth slightly to reveal his deadly fangs. Though anything he was going to say to her was cut short as the ground beneath them once more shifted and their tangled bodies fell with a whoosh. The hidden cave seemed to go one forever before an unnatural light burned their eyes and a strange pulling sensation grabbed Kagome around her bellybutton and tugged her forward through the swirl of unusual lights. With a flash both Sesshomaru and Kagome disappeared with a pop even as the lights disappeared as if folding in on themselves.

Cold grey eyes starred impassively at the teenage students scattered about his room as they worked furiously away at the parchments before them. The steady sound of quills scratching over paper soothed his frayed nerves. He was a relatively tall man with a lithe frame hidden under his long black clothing and equally dark hair that brushed against his shoulders. His attention was carried from his students by the large book resting in his lap. He flipped slowly through the tomb before a gentle ding caused his gaze to shift towards the teenagers once more.

Placing the heavy book down on his desk, the teacher stood and practically growled as he snapped out," Place your tests on my desk now, you are dismissed." Papers shuffled loudly as the students rushed forward and placed their tests down before darting from the classroom like bats out of hell.

The teacher chuckled softly to himself at their reaction as he settled back into his chair and pulled the papers towards him to begin his marking. Before he could even manage to read the first question a sharp pain slammed into his forehead and he gasped at a sensation he had not felt in almost twenty years. He quickly shuffled through his desks and pulled out a small vile filled with a clear liquid that he downed in one quick gulp.

The moment he placed the small glass container down he heard his door click open and turned to glare at his unwanted intruder. "Sir, the headmaster wants to see us. It's about the old crowd," a voice mumbled with slight distaste.

"Fine then Mr. Potter," he snapped as he stood and walked over to the door. "Oh and five points from Gryffindor for being rude and not knocking," Professor Snape remarked with a smirk as he headed out the door, his robes billowing out behind him as the boy was left fuming in the wake of his swift strides.

Sesshomaru had always considered himself a calm and collected demon, determined not to show any outward weakness, but as his body landed against the hard, wet ground he was unable to stop the need to empty the contents of his stomach with one heavy heave. The sensation was odd for he had never experienced it before. The hydrochloric acid in his stomach burned all the way up his throat, and to his side he could hear Kai repeating the action.

Their tumble had left both warriors feeling oddly drained and disconcerted as if they had just been traveling on the ocean for months and were suddenly thrown on land. Sesshomaru was the first to stand and compose himself as he looked about curiously. He had expected to see the walls of a dark cave and would get out by simply flying, but what he saw made him pause. They were surrounded by and endless mass of forest with the ground filled with mazes of large knotty roots and a constant layer of fog appeared for miles.

Carefully, still wary of her spinning vision, Kagome sat up and stared around her with hardly veiled trepidation. She could not resist a sigh of relief at spotting Sesshomaru about three feet to her left. He looked much less out of it then she felt but something about his stiff posture and hardly noticeable clenching of his fist bothered her greatly. "Sesshomaru," she called carefully as she followed his gaze into the darkness. The forest seemed to radiate evil and left her stomach clenching painfully with a sixth sense Kagome could not understand.

"What happened?"

For a moment it seemed like Sesshomaru was going to ignore her , but without ever looking at her his voice answered, " I do not know what occurred but a scent of magic covers us both. I believe we wandered onto wild magic."

Kagome blinked slowly as she thought back to her training. "You believe we fell into a patch of wild magic and it transported us here. Then we could be anywhere or anytime!" she gasped softly, her voice breaking the eerie silence of the woods.

Sesshomaru nodded before placing a finger over his mouth to silence her. The was something about the woods that was making his hackles stand on end, so instead of hanging about for trouble he started walking swiftly through the fog in the only direction in which he smelt fresh air. He did not have to look behind him to know Kai was following close behind.

They had almost reached the edge of the woods when Sesshomaru's senses went into over drive. Close by, to close for comfort, he heard a faint rustling along the ground and above in the trees. He could also hear the hitching of Kai's breath and knew he had sensed it while though he was not sure how. Any speculation on Sesshomaru's part died a quick death as the rustling above became louder and he turned quickly and with a flick of his wrist disintegrated the attacker. Though the attack was far from over as he took his fighting stance just as he saw Kai draw his blade.

Mysterious hissing came from the fog as almost twenty large bodies appeared in the mist like apparitions. Kagome had to hold back a scream as the once shapeless masses crawled forth and revealed massive spiders with poison dripped fangs. Any fear on her part was quickly shoved to the back of her mind as her training kicked in and she brought her sword down with all the force she could muster. The first spider was practically cut in half.

Sesshomaru fought with all the grace and skill of the inuyoukai clan in the enclosed space, using his deadly claws and toxic whip. The twenty or so gigantic tarantulas were easily disposed of but the sickly yellow blood splattered across the ground was attracting more and more predators, none of which Sesshomaru wanted to deal with without first knowing where and when he was. With that in mind he pulled Kai to hi side and held him securely around his small waist before using his speed to remove them from the forest.

Kagome gasped in surprise as she was suddenly lifted from the ground. Her first reaction was to strike out at the one holding her until she recognized the familiar white and red sleeve attached to the arm. With a sigh she calmed her frayed nerves and watched as the land around her speed by. It only took seconds for them to break free of the forest and into the blinding sunlight. Kagome let out another gasp of surprise as she spotted a large castle in the distance.

Severus entered into the headmaster's office with his normal scowl in place, Harry wandering in not far behind with a slight scowl of his own. The room was larger then normal and there was a rectangular table with Minerva, Pomfrey, and Albus sitting by it. Mad-eye Moody had taken a chair from the table and was sitting in the corner with his magic eye focused solely on Professor Snape. The entire Order of the Phoenix was not present meaning the meeting was not of vital importance.

Taking the seat in front of Albus, Severus studied his mentor while Harry took a seat to his right. With everyone settled Albus offered everyone a cup of tea and a lemon drop but his offer was declined politely. Albus ran his wrinkled hand along the edge of his beard in contemplation before he began to give his information. The old man had hardly even opened his mouth when suddenly Severus fell from his chair, his head held tightly between his hands. "Are you being summoned," Albus asked, his normally glittering blue eyes clouded in worry as he stood quickly and kneeled beside Snape.

The black cloaked Professor bit his lips as he repressed his scream, surprising everyone in the room by the steady trickle of blood dribbling down his chin. "No," he growled out lowly," this is not from the dark lord this is something much more dangerous." Slowly, Severus rose to his feet with a groan and looked at Albus's shocked features. Surprising the old coot would have normally been a notable occasion but this time it was serious. "Albus," Snape started after controlling his pounding headache," you recall that I was born and raised for ten years in Japan before coming here to England. What you do not know, however, is that not only am I not a Snape, but that I am over four hundred years old." He ignored the gasps in the room as he began to run his deft hand slowly down his face. He could feel his glamour slip away layer by layer in rush of cool air that made his hair flutter in the new power he was emitting.

Harry was the first to notice the subtle differences as Snape's hair became less greasy and more silky and almost every age line on his hands and face smoothed, leaving his once pasty skin looking like Greek marble. As his hand finally left his face it left a much younger looking man with some rather unusual markings. Upon his brow rested a golden six point star and two slim black stripes appeared on his neck, cheeks, and wrists. His eyes stayed almost the same but his pupils had silted to an almost cat like appearance and his ears now carried an elfin point.

In a flash Moody had his wand pointed at Serverus's throat as he snapped," I knew you couldn't be trusted. You're a demon!"

Snape fixed Moody with a glare that nearly made Harry shiver at the shear coldness behind it. There was no rage or anger just a stoic glare of warning that made him look like one of those aristocrats he had once seen in a book Hermione had forced him to read.

Serverus's voice, however, had stayed in his normal silky tones though his tone seemed huskier somehow as he remarked," Put your wand away Moody. Yes, I am a demon, a tiger youkai and the last heir of Japan's eastern lands. I had thought that I was also the last of the taiyoukai, but there is an extremely powerful dog demon out by Hagrid's hut. The likes of which I have not sensed since the Lord of the Western Lands disappeared with his mate before the bombing of Nagasaki." As he spoke his star marking shinned with teal blue light before finally fading away. Snape sighed as he rubbed the marking where the skin around it was agitated and red like a burn. "The mark on my forehead is a sign of my clan and when another Taiyoukai is nearby and seeking an ally it burns until he either gives up or I go to him," he answered softly to Albus's curious and slightly worried stare.

Harry, who had stayed silent up until now, gapped slight before snapping," Wait a second, are telling us that there is a demon close to Hogwarts and he is more to worry about then Voldemort?"

Severus growled lowly, the sound making Harry shiver," That is exactly what I am saying Mr. Potter. The presence I feel can only be the legendary, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at the castle with the same emotionless gaze as always, but internally his brain was twisting and turning around various scenarios. The castle before him was the likes of which he had never seen before, but that was no cause for worry. The gentle pulsing of golden light from the moon marking on his forehead, however, was serious cause to worry. The light could be only be coming from a nearby heir of the eastern lands, but with out any knowledge of where or when he was, things were a bit more complicated.

'I _came to see the Eastern Lord originally, I will not be a coward and not see him now,_' Sesshomaru thought with an inward growl as he took a step forward, then two, then three, until he was walking swiftly up the worn cobblestone path leading to the castle. He made no sound to order Kai to follow him, but Sesshomaru knew the boy's personality well enough by now to know he was following closely behind, even without the use of his senses. '

As they neared the castle the scent of children was almost overwhelming along with the scent of both wild and controlled magic that wove itself around them in a welcoming embrace. Sesshomaru discreetly inhaled a deeper inhale of air as the wispy scent of tiger hit his senses.

Kagome watched with unveiled awe as they approached two impossible large entrance doors that just seemed to swing on there own to allow them entrance, but any forward movement was stopped by the people standing in the doorway. There was an extremely old man with a long, snow white beard who was dressed in obnoxious purple robes with a scattered pattern of twinkling stars. A surprisingly tall woman in more sober purple robes stood at his side with a pointed stick held firmly at her side. Though the two oddly dressed older people did not catch Kagome's attention nearly as much as a green eyed boy about her age and a tall dark haired man dress entirely in black. Both men exuded amazingly powerful auras of almost the same color. She could feel something in her soul pulling her to them, but for the life of her she did not know why.

Sesshomaru looked at the odd group with his usually air of arrogance as he quickly appraised each for any sign of threat or familiarity. One man with shoulder length black hair and equally dark robes caught his attention instantly. It had been quite some time sense Sesshomaru had last saw him but he recognized what had once been a rather hyperactive youth with shining grey eyes and glittering gold star on his brow. The star was still there and his eyes where grey, but the man had certainly changed drastically over time, but there was no doubt. The white tiger lord of the eastern lands, Severus, was here.


	6. The Sun and the Moon

**Anything**

**Chapter Four: Sun and Moon**

Severus watched the tall demon lord before him with concealed awe. It had been many, many years since he had last laid eyes upon the stoic demon of the west, but his appearance was unmistakable, even without the teal moon adorning his brow. Now Severus was never one for acts of hero worship, the green-eyed savior to his right could give testament to that, but Harry's fame came from some odd happenings of magic while Sesshomaru's legends stemmed from his amazing power and brutal cunning.

He could recall a time, years ago when Sesshomaru and his mate had come to visit his father for a treaty signing. He had been surprised by the demon's stoic persona compared to the lively demons that surrounded his life. He could also remember that in a brief act to relieve boredom his father and the Western Tai had engaged in a mock battle.

_Young Severus ran through the castle with a childish laugh as he bounced down the banister and headed out the back doors. "Father, Father where are you," he called excitingly his white and black striped tail twitching in his excitement. The vision before him, however, halted his run and the twitching of his tail as he took in the magnificent scene before him. _

_ "That is Young Prince Sesshomaru, he's quite a sight, ne," his mother's gentle tone reached his ears as she silently padded up beside him an ran her clawed hand through his wild hair. _

_"It's amazing, they don't even look like they are fighting, its like a dance, a deadly waltz of power," Severus commented._

_It was indeed a spectacle as Lord Heiji of the eastern lands curve nimble arks around Sesshomaru. His body twisted with ease despite his age as he prowled around the ring with the patient swiftness of a dangerous feline. His ebony hair whipped around him in a wild ponytail as his power crackled and snapped in the air creating an eerie wind. _

_His body tensed, muscles tight. Heiji pounced. Hair whipping and claws slashing, he never stood a chance._

_Sesshomaru was a flash of silver. Elegant and deadly, he dodge the strike and counter. His claws glittered in the sun as he struck down. Flesh snapped and ripped, the strike pounding Heiji into the ground and sending up a cloud of dust and pebbles, but no one worried. _

_He healed before dinner, and the treaty was signed. _

Sesshomaru had been amazingly young then and his power had only grown with time. Severus could not quite recall what his mate had looked like years later when he had announced his mating out of the blue, but he remembered thinking of what a strange pair they made with their personalities being polar opposites.

To this day almost three hundred years later he could still recall his mother telling him that the Western lord and his mate may appear to be opposites, but their personalities where actually quite similar simply under a different guise. One wore a mask of stoic confidence while the other wore a mask of constant cheer, innocence, and a bit of weakness. Severus knew the last one was for sure a mask even if he was a bit skeptical about the first two. After seeing and feeling the Lady of the west's power he knew better then to ever make such judgments.

Breaking from his thoughts, Severus inclined his head in greeting as he called," Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Lord Sesshomaru of the West."

Sesshomaru inclined his head as well before stepping forward until the two youkai where separated by a mere foot. "There seems to have been a slight complication Lord Severus," he remarked offhandedly as if it was no big deal and never once insinuating to the fact that they needed assistance.

Severus almost smirked, recognizing the word play for what it was as he stepped aside and motioned inward. "Then perhaps we could discuss these complications inside," he offered with a sweep of his deft hand. Inwardly he cringed at the obvious rudeness he was showing to his mentor and friend Albus but he could not show any weakness to this lord, and certainly not for a human. Albus, however, seemed to understand what was going on perfectly and followed silently along with the strange entourage.

Kagome watched the exchange curiously, but her curiosity was briefly squished as they started inside. Of course the moment they enter the Great Hall, her curiosity was back again full force and surging as she gazed upon the mystical roof displayed before her. The sky was a swirl of warm and cool colors as dawn and dusk met in one amazing array of dazzling colors that blended perfectly for such obvious opposites. The sight left her breathless and she almost became lost in the castle as the group carried on but the boy around her age with wild black hair kindly pushed her forward a bit to keep her walking until they were out of the room. She was still shocked speechless by the moving portraits along the walls and the ever shifting staircases.

Of course the stimulus overload this caused her made her shift her gaze to the boy beside her and she quickly gave him a friendly smile in greeting before holding out her sword calloused hand. "Hello, my name is Kai."

"Harry Potter," the green eyed boy answered as he took her hand and shook it with a firm grip before releasing his grasp. Kagome was vaguely surprise by his firm grip, considering that he looked like a simple schoolboy and his long, black, school robes hid his body almost entirely. His green gaze was also a bit disconcerting, reminding Kagome a bit of herself, he seemed warm and friendly but deep in his gaze was hidden a fighter's spirit with a closed off past. How odd.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry," Kagome answered politely as he released his grip and they continued on the confusing path Severus was leading them on. Though despite the every winding path, the strange group managed to make it to the Headmaster's office with surprisingly good time.

The headmaster, Minerva, Harry and Kagome, all took a seat at the old wooden table set in the circular room, but Severus and Sesshomaru stayed standing. Orbs of silver and orbs of gold met in a flash of energy and challenge before Severus gave a hardly noticeable tilt of his head. "What is it that you have come here for Lord Sesshomaru?" he questioned, voice deep and emotionless.

As if it was a challenge to who could stay the most stoic, not a single muscle seemed to move on Sesshomaru's pale features as he spoke in a voice just as deep and cultured as the eastern lord's," I recently came across a batch of wild magic and it has brought this Sesshomaru and his companion here." That was all he would say, no eluding to needing help or a way back home, just a simple statement as if commenting on the weather.

Feeling slightly left out and vaguely confused with the situation, Albus finally spoke up, his grandfatherly tone sweeping away the coldness of the previous conversation," The perhaps you and your companion could stay here until we can determine a way to send you back." The idea of wild magic sending this interesting people right into his school also left the old headmaster's violet eye twinkling madly as his cunning mind began to weave a subtle plot. Oh the possibilities.

Sesshomaru's only answer was a small inclination of his head, loathed to admit it he knew that he needed the help of this strange magical fortress to return to his time. He may have been a demon but magic was never something inu taiyoukai specialized in, especially the wild kind. The Eastern family of white tigers, however, had been working with the stuff sense long before he was born. The fact that the castle radiated controlled magic was proof enough that these people knew how to handle the stuff as well.

"They will need a reason for being here Albus, the students will wonder," Minerva remarked with a frown.

"Just say they are here to deal with some of the creatures that have been getting a little too wild in the Forbidden Forest," Snape answered flatly as if the answer was obvious.

Dumbledore gave his one hundred watt smile and a nod as he replied," Ahhh good, well then there are free quarters for the two of you up in the teachers section of the castle. "

Sesshomaru silently agreed with the plan and thus decided not to remark on their rudeness for momentarily ignoring him. "Only one room will be necessary," Sesshomaru answered, much to Kagome's shock and utter dismay.

Even Severus looked slight startled at the statement and could not help but asking," Why would you want a ningen in your quarters?" He did not even bother to explain the term to the now confused humans in the room.

Sesshomaru gave something resembling a shrug as he replied flatly," Think of him as nothing more that a stray dog." Kagome looked absolutely affronted as she puffed her chest out and drew back as if she had been struck by the indignation of it all, the scent of anger rolling off of her in waves. She practically growled as she opened her mouth, but Sesshomaru easily silenced her with a glare that clearly said, '_not now_.'

Though she wasn't sure why, Kagome shut her mouth with an audible click. Vaguely she wondered if the shock from the idea was causing her to be so submissive after all her mind was loudly repeating the phrase, '_Oh shit, not good, not good at all_."

Severus even looked taken back by the remark, he knew of the Western lord's distaste for humans but flat out slavery was unlike him. Something about the odd smelling boy dressed in a haori and hakama set that looked suspiciously like Sesshomaru's was certainly enough to get the spy in his personality full out and ready for reconnaissance.

Harry was a bit more visual on his utmost shock at that statement. His green eyes widen and his jaw dropped as he starred at the silver haired man and the nice ebony hair boy at his side. With a click, Harry closed his mouth and scowled, he liked Kai, the boy seemed to truthfully nice. The added fact that no squeals of _'oh my god really'_ where accompanied by the introduction of his name was an added bonus. It wasn't often that he met someone in the wizard world that had absolutely no knowledge of him, heck that never happened.

However, no one, not even the headmaster, could rally up the words to explain the wrongness of Sesshomaru's blatant degradation of his companion. Instead Severus gave a curt nod of his head and swept from the room with a swish of his rooms, saying nothing as he left.

Sesshomaru swiftly turned and followed after him, only a half pace behind while Kagome trailed behind at a lazier pace. They reached the hallway preserved for the teachers in no time and Severus quickly showed Sesshomaru the picture that led to the entrance of the room and how to work the password system. Kagome found herself amused when Sesshomaru announced to her that the password was 'killing perfection.'

Severus left them just as quietly and quickly as he had come, much like the feline predator he had reveled himself to be. He only stopped for a moment as Sesshomaru told him something that Kagome could not quite hear , but it she knew it could not be that bad sense Sesshomaru had a smug look in his eye when he walked past her.

Now Sesshomaru was not one of the most powerful demons in Japan for no reason. He had near perfect control of his body, mind, and emotions. Even the great horror known as boredom affected this battle hardened warrior who had sat through more than one endless political meeting with his father.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru could sit perfectly still for hours and still appear just as stoic as before. Now this did not mean that he never experienced boredom, but he was one of the view creatures living on this earth that could survive almost endless monotony with out even batting an eyelash, or in his case quirking a brow.

Dear, poor, samurai Kai also known as Kagome Higarashi, however, had no such defense for this beast of nothingness and in mere moments she fell into it clutches already twitching in her will for muscle movement.

Sesshomaru watched with veiled amusement as his little samurai follower attempted, and was failing fast, to copy his posture and mannerisms. Slowly he began to count the seconds off in his head as he waited for Kai to speak up. He managed to get to 9 before Kai's girlish voice reached his ears.

"What are we going to do now? Weren't we supposed to make a treaty with the eastern lord back in our time?" Kagome asked, wringing her hands together in her boredom and rather unusual bout shyness. God she just wanted to get home, this place was cool but every second a strange shock would run up and down her spine as if she was getting shocked but there was never anyone behind her.

"Wild magic has a very distinctive signature that can be easily traced and copied by someone with enough magical power, and if it is timed right we will be sent back to the exact location and time as when we were transported," Sesshomaru answered calmly as he stood and walked to the door. "Now come, we are supposed to eat in the great hall," he ordered before leaving.

"Oh," Kagome mumbled as she followed after him, his quick strides causing her to practically jog to keep up. If there was one thing she hated about Sesshomaru it was his blasted speedy walk. He wasn't even trying to walk fast but he swept through the hallways with amazing speed causing his pants to swish around him in a wind of their own.

Sesshomaru threw open the doors to the great hall with hardly even a touch to the large wooden frames in a flare that some students would later claim looked suspiciously like Professor Snape. He strode down the aisles of students with out a glance to all the faces starring in awe at him and Kagome as she shuffled in after him. Sesshomaru didn't even offer a glance at any of the teachers as he sat at the end of the staff table with Kai at his side.

Under any other circumstance other than a request from his ally the Eastern lord, Sesshomaru would have never sat through the torture of all those loud obnoxious children. However, the request along with the knowledge that returning to his own time could perhaps take awhile caused him to endure the loud supper.

Kagome gaze switch from Sesshomaru to Severus repeatedly throughout dinner as she tried to get over the new look Severus wore to hide his demonic heritage. It seemed to work rather well. After awhile her thoughts wandered as she pondered over how in the world she was going to tell Sesshomaru she was a guy and not have him kill her. 'I hope he does not hate me for this deceit, I just want my only friend back and to prove to him that I am strong,' Kagome's mind thought as a look of grim determination crossed her face.

Near the end of supper, the headmaster rose from his chair at the center of the table and softly cleared his throat. The sound seemed deafening. The hall instantly fell silent as he prepared to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to have your attention for a moment. It would seem that we are to have two new guests joining us this year. Mr. Sesshomaru Taiinu will be taking care of some of the wild creature problems in the Forbidden forest and his assistant Mr. Kai Tsubasa will be attending classes with you all.

Kagome gawked openly at the revelation as she watch the strange witch with the large hat place a stool in front of the table along with an old, torn hat littered with stitches. Minerva, at least Kagome thought that was her name, beckoned her forward and hesitantly Kagome walked over and sat on the small stool. She twisted her hands nervously and in the back of her mind she could sense Sesshomaru's hidden amusement. The ugly hat was placed upon her head and in an instant she found herself emerged in a deep voice.

"You have great potential and strength for one so young," The voice murmured in her ear.

"Um thanks but who are you, and what are you doing," Kagome asked softly, hoping she didn't sound crazy to those standing around her.

"I am the Sorting Hat of course and I am sorting you. Now where to place you? You have great strength, courage, and loyalty but I also sense ambition and cunning. You are a lion with a snake's brain child," the voice answered.

"Is that a good thing?" Kagome vaguely wondered at her own sanity. She wasn't even a witch and she certainly wasn't the wizard that the students thought her to be.

The voice chuckled and Kagome found she liked the sound," Yes it is a good thing, just difficult, very difficult. I would like to place you with fellow snakes but you are a special case that I have only seen once before with a boy about your age."

"My age, you mean Harry," Kagome asked, though she wasn't sure why she thought of him first over the hundreds of students in the room that she had yet to meet.

"Yes, you are special," the voice mumbled cryptically. Then she could hear a deep intake of breath before a shout," GRYFINNDOR."

A table to her right erupted in clapping, and to her left Sesshomaru smirked.

Finally jeeze. This chapter only took three months. Though I will say thank you to every body for their wonderful reviews and I'm sorry if I lost anyone for making this a Harry Potter Crossover, but I couldn't help it.


	7. Discovered

**Anything**

**Chapter Six: Discovered**

Emerald green eyes sprang open in shock, revealing seriously dilated pupils. A thin boyish hand searched blindly across the hard surface of a dresser before grasping a small bottle and pulling it to slightly part lips.

Harry sighed softly as the headache relieving potion poured down his throat and began to help almost instantly to removing the pounding pressure behind his accursed scar. His nightly dream of Voldemort's meetings had been particularly rough today while the old snake-faced bastard called repeatedly for Severus to brew a rather important and difficult potion. The man never answered the summons. Inwardly Harry worried that something had happened.

Pushing his thoughts away for a time, Harry rose from the plush four poster bed and looked at the clock Neville kept by his bed. It was too early to go down to breakfast but to late to return to dreamland, so with a shrug he headed for the bathroom to shower. He never noticed Kai's absence from his bed.

The moment he opened the door, Harry knew something was wrong, steam filtered out the door and hit him with a blast of heat. He was prepared to close the door again and just wait for his turn, but the silhouette behind the shower curtain set his mind reeling. The shadowy profile was most certainly famine. At first he played with idea of the girl being a ghost that was playing a trick, but he pushed the idea away the second he saw the profile turn and face him. He kept expecting a shrill scream but all he caught was a gasp and scared whimper before he sprang out of the room and practically slammed the door behind him.

Unable to resist, Harry waited patiently outside of the bathroom to see who in the world the girl was. He did not have to wait long as Kai ran out of the bathroom and almost ran into him in her haste. "Kai," he gasped in slight surprise. _I knew something was up with the boy _his mind mumbled.

"Please I can explain, just don't tell anyone," Kai pleaded softly, her voice more feminine then the deeper tone she practiced.

"I won't tell I promise, it's alright," Harry replied, holding his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture.

Kagome sighed in relief as she led him to a dark corner in the common's room. Harry cast a silencing and notice me not spell without prompt before sitting down and listening to Kagome's story. "I don't know Kai, um, Kagome it sounds a bit more than friendship to me."

"What do you mean by that," Kagome asked defensively, crossing her arms in front of her in an upset gesture.

"I'm just saying, that sounds a lot like love to me," he answered, trying not to laugh as her jaw fell open and sounds of indignation escaped from her throat.

"Wha, no of course it's not love, he was just my only friend and I care for him okay," Kagome spat out after she picked her jaw of the ground.

Harry chuckled good naturedly before remarking," Well I can't say I have much experience in the arts of cross dressing, but perhaps I could help you out a bit. You can borrow one of my robes and then we can head down to get some breakfast. Sound good?"

Kagome smiled softly for she couldn't help but feeling that being here wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps, just perhaps, she could have more than one best friend. "Sound's great I'm famished," she answered with an award winning grin.

In the end Harry's robe was a bit long but it fit well enough and helped to better hide her feminine curves. They headed down to the main hall and eat Breakfast without any trouble or any sight of Sesshomaru. With trepidation the two made their way down to the dudgeons for two hours of Slytherin and Gryffindor NEWT potions.

Severus paced across the length of the potions classroom, his cloak swirling around him like the dark avenger. His extensive glamour was back in place and Kagome hardly recognized the man in front of her with his deep scowl and almost sickly complexion. Severus on the other hand was contemplation how to welcome Kagome into his classroom like he did all Gryffindors without deeply insulting the deadly lord of the Western Lands. He watched impassively as everyone settled into their seats well before he could get them for being late and not a sound was heard throughout the echoing dudgeons. He raised an eyebrow briefly, wondering what the little demons, no pun intended, were up too.

Kagome and Harry were sitting, surprisingly, in the front of the room. Kagome looked particularly attentive while Harry's gaze seemed to wander across the room though always returning to the potion master's dark form.

"Today," Severus started as he made a particularly flourishing turn that made his robes flick around him menacingly, "you will be brewing the Wolfbane potion." He smirked inwardly as he saw the horrified expression on his students faces. He made another impressive turn as he rounded on Kai, a move that made even Harry back up a centimeter, but the blue eyed Gryffindor didn't even bat and eyelash as she watched him with a small smile. '_He has spent too much time in the presence of his lord,_' Severus pondered but was rather pleased at his display. "Since you are joining us today, perhaps you could humor me by answering a few simple questions?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course Professor," Kai answered rhetorically, a gleam sparking in her eyes.

Severus noted the challenge for what it was and not for the first time wondered why the boy wasn't in Slytherin. "Then answer me this Mr. Kai, what is the difference between Wolfbane and Mookshank?" Severus questioned after noting that he did not even know the boy's last name.

Harry hissed under his breath, recognizing the difficult question from his first year but Kagome's small smile didn't even falter.

Kagome resisted the urge to grin as she answered respectively," There isn't one sir. Wolfbane and Mookshank is the same thing only different names based on were they are found. Wolfbane comes from the fact that it is used to help werewolves." Kagome almost did grin as she noticed the flash of surprise in the Eastern Lord's eyes, _'Take that kitty. I spent three years studying herbs with a miko; you can't throw anything surprising at me._'

"Can you tell me why Wolfbane is used as the base to help werewolves," Severus challenged.

"Wolfbane is actually poison to a transformed werewolf or a normal wolf in general, but when give to a human with some wolf's blood it will regress the symptoms and allow the werewolf to keep their human mind during the night of the full moon," Kagome answered curtly, the challenge still sparkling in her tempest orbs.

Severus couldn't back down from the challenge he saw there and despite the consequences of messing with Sesshomaru's pet he replied," Well good, then that means you can brew your potion separately since you are the odd man out today. Mr. Potter work with Mr. Wesley."

Harry looked ready to argue but Kagome cajoled him with a soft touch to the arm, even though she was inwardly freaking out. She may have known herbs better then most but she had never brewed a potion in her life short of the simple healing salve which consisted more of grinding ingredients together then actual brewing.

After looking on the board she also noted, with quickly rising horror, that she needed a text book but did not have one. With a resounding gulp she lit the fire below her caldron with pieces of flint and steel she kept constantly in her pocket. Lighting the fire was easy despite her inability to use a wand, but the next part of the procedure was quite a bit more difficult. She had never even seen someone brew a Wolfbane potion before and all she knew of the ingredients were of what her miko tutor had told her. The chances of the two potions being the same were slim to none.

The determined Gryffindor gritted her teeth in determination as she got the water boiling steadily before adding the Wolfbane leaves soaked in olive oil for purity. The water sizzled as each ingredient was added with care. Everything was added merely through Kagome's extensive knowledge of herbs and how each affected the other. In the end she had a caldron of slowly simmering, silver liquid with a rather pleasing mint scent.

Severus couldn't help but be surprised as he spent the entire class period watching Kai work. The boy worked with a potion's master proficiency. He had sensed and smelt the boys fear as he realized he didn't have a text book. He had expected the boy to ask for help or just give up but instead he watched in fascination as he brewed a Wolfbane potion that had not been brewed in over five hundred years and the instructions for which had been lost even to him.

Severus silently stalked over to the cauldron and looked at the magnificent silver brew. He could not bring himself to insult the boy for brewing the wrong potion, even though the rest of the class had caldrons of light blue almost grey simmering gunk. The threat of Sesshomaru aside, Severus could not bring himself to flat out insult an obvious potion's natural when he had actually brewed the right potion just it was from an entirely wrong era. "Wait until your potions cool then bottle them. Place the labeled bottles on my desk for inspection afterwards," Severus ordered sternly as he walked away from Kai and back to his desk.

Each potion was placed almost silently upon the wooden surface of his desk. Some of them, like Grangers, were perfect while others, like Longbottoms, looked down right toxic.

Kagome cornered Harry outside of the potions classroom and with exaggerated gestures of her hand said," I can't do any of these classes; I don't have a wand or any text books. Potions was just a stroke of luck but how am I supposed to do Charms."

"Kai, Kai it's alright. You can borrow my books and then we can get you a wand tomorrow at Hogsmead," Harry placated her gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away to Charms.

Heading down the winding hallways, Kagome inwardly fumed as she wondered what in the world had been going through the headmaster's mind when he had suggested she take classes at Hogwarts before she even had the most basic of materials. Her mind drifted as she entered the circulatory Charms class and was greeted with the sight of Professor Flitwick. He was short to the point of childish with small stubbly arms. Though his persona was friendly and he smiled gently as he welcomed them into his classroom like a miniature Santa Claus.

"Sit down every one, today we will be looking over the philosophy of the various levitation charms and how they work, before practicing some of the harder ones when we get back," The professor spoke up after it was time for class to start, his squeaky voice echoing in the round room.

Kagome released I sigh she didn't realize she had been holding as everyone began to take out their books with only small groans of protest. Harry flipped his book to the right page and scooted closer to her so that they could both peer at the book without to much trouble.

Two hours later they left the room and headed back to the great hall for Lunch. The day was only a half day for the start of Easter break. It only lasted for three days, but everyone was given a half day on Friday to make their ways home. Harry was, of course, staying but Hermione and Ron were heading home as was most of the student body. While everyone was gone, they planned on heading down to Hogsmead and getting Kagome her much needed supplies.

With the distraction of school and trying to hide her gender, Kagome never noticed Sesshomaru's piercing gaze following her. He stayed out of sight as he surveyed the school but he never let her stray to far away.

On Saturday morning, Kagome and Harry set off alone to Hogsmead. Their first trip was to the bank for Harry (much to Kagome's protests). After that they easily gather Kagome's new books before heading over to Olivanders, that's when things got weird.

"So this is the place," Kagome mumbled skeptically as she entered the old, dust ridden store.

"Yes, this is the place," Harry answered with a laugh as he looked around the store. For the first time since he first took over the store, Olivander looked surprised to see someone enter.

"Hello," he greeted, trying to keep the shook from his voice as he looked from Harry to Kai.

"I'm here to get my first wand," Kagome remarked, not realizing that the old shop owner should have already known that.

"Right then," he replied with a nervous smile, "Which hand is your wand hand." Kagome held out her right arm and he took various measurements before disappearing down on of the box filled hallways.

He returned about a minute later with about ten boxes in his hand. The first was an old holly wood wand with dragon heart string core. The moment she touched it the wand blew up the glass vase sitting in the windowsill. "No, NO, not at all," the old man tisked before handing Kai a new wand. Wand after wand rejected Kagome with almost violent reactions, and with each rejection Kagome looked more and more dejected.

"Now hold on dear boy, lets try something different," Olivander replied after Kagome had nearly blown up the shop. He disappeared down a particularly dusty aile and returned almost three minutes late with a single box and a near inch of dust covering his clothes. "Try this one," he remarked, coughing.

Kagome opened the box with extreme care before slowly removing the wand. When nothing in the immediate area exploded, she gave the delicate piece of would a graceful flick. At first nothing seemed to happen then the wand, sang. A gentle melodious tune that filled the shop until every broken piece of glass or misplaced paper was restored.

"Curious, very curious," Olivander replied with a knowing smile.

"What's curious sir?" Kai questioned, large blue eyes turned to the shop owner.

He chuckled well naturedly before replying," That wand was once thought to be unworkable. It is in contradiction of itself. The wood is from a Rowan tree, both a good and a bad omen. The wand is filled with freely given unicorn blood, the greatest sign of purity. While at the very core, rests a magical raven's feather, a dark omen if there ever was one. "

Kagome looked at her perfectly polished wand in awe, not expecting such mixture in such a simple object.

Olivander smiled before adding," The wood was also soaked in the tears of a phoenix, but some aren't sure if that is a sign of good or evil. "

Kagome blinked owlishly before following after Harry as he left the store. "That was weird," she mumbled in confusion as they headed back to the castle.

"Let's go up to the dorm so you can practice with your new wand," Harry suggested after they reached the castle. Kagome agreed and they quickly made their was back to the empty dorm room.

Kagome's first attempt at spell casting was the first year levitation charm. With the swish and flick motion perfected, Kagome chanted the spell. The book she was practicing flew up until it hit the ceiling and Kagome was forced to dive to the floor as the book came crashing down.

Each spell after that had similar results. Her lumos spell practically blinded them both while her charm undid every lock in the Gryffindor rooms. Her accio charm not only called her new potions book to her, but Harry's, Neville's, Seamus's, Ron's, and Dean's.

"ERG, this is hopeless," Kagome lamented while Harry opened up a letter an owl had recently delivered.

"This says that you need to go see Sesshomaru," the green-eyed Gryffindor interrupted as he tried to hold in a laugh.

Kagome glared at him, but pocketed her wand anyways and headed for the room she had first shared with the demon lord. She entered through the picture frame door and looked around curiously. The room seemed more homely then before with a warm fire glowing in the hearth and stacks upon stacks of books spread about the room. "You've been doing research I see," Kagome commented off handily as she walked over to the plush chair where she had spotted her old friend.

"Where were you today," Sesshomaru asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I was with Harry, I needed some stuff for school," Kagome answered, curious about his inquiry as she sat down beside the chair.

Sesshomaru absently patted the top of her head, like a cat that just returned from outside, without ever taking his eyes off the book in his hands. "You will be staying here during this little break, This Sesshomaru plans on leaving as soon as a new patch of wild magic is discovered," he ordered, this time looking down at Kai.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru in shock and slight fear, her eyes wide as saucers and showing every emotion pacing through her mind.

As Sesshomaru looked down at his little pet he decided he would keep the interesting creature as close to him as possible. Internally he told himself that the decision had absolutely nothing to do with the boy's beautiful blue eyes that looked so familiar.

A/N

I have to take a poll on whether or not you want me to take up a bit of time in the Harry Potter world and have a few sub plots or in the next chapter or two do you just want them to hightail it out of there.


	8. Oh Hell No!

**Anything**

**Chapter Seven:** Oh Hell No

A growl deep a feral began in the depths of Kai's soul and gradually worked its way out of his mouth until his entire body shook from the impressive sound. Well, impressive for a human. It was the sign of one pissed person, more specifically one highly pissed female by the true name of Kagome Higarashi.

Sesshomaru found himself admiring the human that released a demon like growl that would make any pup proud. In retrospect, however, he decided he was much closer to bursting out in laughter then actually showing any sort of belief in his little pet. His little pet that was now shifting his lithe body into a rather interesting fighting stance. '_Beautiful_' Sesshomaru felt his beast purring and his insides churned at the though, '_oh hell no!_'

The 'wonderful' human specimen lifted her lips to reveal dull canines in some form of a silent snarl. "Sesshomaru," Kai snarled before drawing his blade with a hiss of metal. The sword was simple an elegant. A deadly steel blade fit for slicing heads and tightly wrapped hilt for the best grip.

Sesshomaru found himself admiring Kai's almost animalistic reactions to the most simple of jest. He had merely made a simple remark and his reaction had been unimaginable. Such feral energy trapped within such a compact form. Sesshomaru was amazed, befuddled, and down right confused.

His confusion was not wasted as Kai leapt forward with feline grace and war-like howl that made Sesshomarus beast shiver.

Beautiful.

Magnificent.

Utterly amusing.

Sesshomaru drew his sword in a breath's length to block Kais wild leap. He flung his light weight to the side as if he were flicking rice.

Kai sailed through the air while Sesshomaru amused himself with images of him crashing against the wall, but it was not to be. Kai twirled in the air with the skill of an acrobat, landing against the wall before propelling herself forward with more speed then the first strike.

A zing of metal flashed across the demon's lord left check before he spotted a small drip of blood.

Sesshomaru smirked.

Kai grinned.

The battle was on.

Neither of the participates noticed the air charged with unresolved tension than ran much deeper then the simple sword practice. Sesshomaru didn't notice, Kagome didn't notice, but Harry sure as hell did. He stood in the doorway of the Room of Requirement with a wolfish grin that would have rivaled the perverted monk Miroku. Any blind man could see the spark between the two warriors but no one could place it because they saw Kai the petite MALE samurai, but Harry knew better. He saw Kagome, a sweet WOMAN with a boundless heart and seriously ignored love for her old friend, the demon lord Sesshomaru.

Despite the unusual playfulness of the sword battle, Harry could not help but be transfixed by the beauty of the fighters movements. As he watched them silently he wondered how he could have ever thought Kai was a boy. Truthfully, Sesshomaru was just as graceful as any skilled dancer but there was something decidingly feminine in Kagome's moves.

Harry was so transfixed that he did not even sense someone come up behind him until a cultured voice remarked," He is doing well for a human."

Swirling around, Harry was surprised to see Severus leaning comfortably against the doorway with his eyes flashing silver as he watched the mock battle. Inwardly the young wizard shiver as he turned back to watch the battle, but his mind was now remembering the image of Serverus's true form.

Severus never noticed the shiver as his attention was drawn to Kai. There was something distinctively different about the boy that bothered him. Unlike Inu Youkai, Toru Youkai were extremely sensitive to magic no matter how well hidden and Severus knew, deep in his soul, that there was something Kai was hiding.

As his eyes flashed silver again, Severus turned his scrutinizing gaze on Kai and concentrated. It was faint at first than gaining strength, the satisfying pulse, like a beating, heart of magic. Extending his senses to their limits, Severus spotted the light blue glow of a scent charm hidden in Kais shirt. '_By the gods, he isn't a boy at all, and Lord Sesshomaru hasn't a clue_,' Severus thought with an inward gasp before his sadistic cat side reared its head. He could practically feel the purr roaring to be heard, '_Perhaps having the Western Lord as a guest isn't as bad as I thought_.'

Oblivious to their company, Kagome and Sesshomaru were locked in a battle that looked more like a dance of blades that actual combat. Kagome leaped and dodged in wild patterns in hopes to confuse Sesshomaru. She managed to distract him a bit but tired herself out in the process until she was flat on her back and Sesshomaru had his blade pressed to her slender throat.

"Submit," Sesshomaru commanded, his voice laced with barely conceled smugness.

If not for the slight upturning of the demon lord's lips, She might have stood down, but not with that smug look on his face. Kagome practically snarled, throwing her lower body up to twist her legs firmly around the one planted on her chest. She Smirked, Sesshomarus eyes widened, and then hell broke lose.

Slamming her whole body down, Kagome managed to fell Sesshomaru, but he twisted his body. Strong arms grasped her ankle and twisted until she had to follow his movement. Kagomes free leg lashed out and struck him in the groin but he didnt even flinch as he continued to twist her ankle. Now on her stomach Kagome squeaked in surprise as she felt Sesshomarus firm chest against her back. He pinned her down with weight and strength.

"fffety yof uuhh asard," Kagome growled into the floor.

Sesshomaru smirked once more as he released her and stood up, feeling surprisingly refreshed from the playful battle and uncensored banter.

Kagome pushed her self off and brushed away some invisible lint from her clothes before looking up at Sesshomaru and glaring at him petulantly.

Harry watched as Kagomes fist clenched and he quickly interfered by yelling, "Hey Kai don't you have to finish your Trans homework on your Animagus?"

Kagomes head shot up and she winced both from the homework reminder and then sudden crack in her neck. "Yes, Thanks for reminding me," Kagome answered as she jetted out the door. She barely managed to call," Hey Professor Snape," before disappearing down the hall. Harry smiled at her antics before running after her, never noticing the slight glare Sesshomaru sent his way.

Kagome was relieved to finally be free of his stoic gaze that seemed to follow her everywhere. Sesshomaru was and would always be her best friend but the entire break in his presence while trying not to do anything stupid had worn on her nerves. Luckily nothing had happened and the break had finished as anticlimactic as possible without even a blink of wild magic in the area. It was now time to return to class and despite her inability to perform magic without something going wrong, Kagome was excited.

"Alright let's try this again," Harry repeated with a heavy sigh. Kagome was sitting in front of him with her wand grasped tightly in her fist as she sent glare after glare at him. "Look just try to relax okay, you're forcing it, just calm down," Harry remarked as he watched her knuckles turn white.

Glaring one last time, Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and relaxed her grip. _'Slow, relax, and breath. In through the nose out through the mouth_,' Kagome told herself as her body began to release its pent up tension. "_Animus revelo_," Kagome muttered her once shout turning into a sighed whisper as she swished her wand lazily. Opening her eyes, Kagome gasped as the spell began to work, a hardly visible specter formed in front of her, its wild green eyes glinting mischievously. "Oh Kami," Kagome gasped as the ghostly apparition curled its lithe body around her own, chilling her skin with the contact.

"Kagome I think your animagus form is a black fox," Harry barely managed to whisper as he watched the inky creature waver and shimmer before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kagome nodded through her daze as she lightly ran her fingers through the disappearing smoke and felt its sudden warmth curl around her. Only when all of the smoke was gone, did she finally snap out of her daze and ran over to the desk in the room. She began scribbling furiously at the paper to write down every last feeling and sight she had observed.

Harry watched her from his spot on the bed, bemused by her frantic rush to write down everything. '_Professor McGonagall will never be able to read that_,' he thought with a smile as she finally laid down her quill and turned back to him.

"Well, now it's your turn," Kagome commented as she stood and walked over to her own bed, sitting on the edge.

"Yes, yes, fine," Harry spat in mock irritation as he stood and chanted the incantation. He got it on the first try and his own soul began to take animal shape before him. The creature that appeared made Kagome giggle and Harry drop his wand.

The creature appeared to be a gryphon with ash colored feathers and the body of a snow leopard. Only a small black smudge on its forehead identified Harry's scar. The only problem was that it was small, about the size of a house cat with tiny, sooty wings and a cute little yellow beak.

The creature flitted around Harry like a wild faerie before disappearing in a puff of gray smoke. "What was that?" Harry asked, looking at Kagome as if she knew.

"Let's ask that smart friend of yours, Hermi-something," Kagome answered with a sheepish grin.

"Good idea, come on," Harry called as he headed down into the common room, neither Ron nor Hermione were anywhere to be seen. "The library," he murmured before leaving the room and heading down to the floor where the library was.

Kagome was still at his heels when they reached Ron and Hermione. They both looked like they were trying to study but Rom was failing miserably as he fiddled with his quill, splattering ink on his robes.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted with a smile before asking Hermione about his soul form.

Her brow scrunched up in concentration as she thought for a moment before relaxing completely, making triumphant noise. "I believe that the creature you are referring to is a Migpar. It's the small version of a soot gryphon, very rare and known for their incredible speed and nimbleness. It could be rather useful because they have the ability to cast an illusion spells that makes them look like a small white cat with black spots as they flit around."

Harry managed an inarticulate 'oh' as he pondered over the possibilities. He had been hoping that he was a stag like his father or a grim like Sirius, but if he had to be a small animal at least he was an interesting one.

Ron looked at Kai with a grin as he asked," Was it really that small?"

Grinning back like a mad wolf, she answered," Yeah, like a little kitten with wings."

The Boy Who Lived sent mock glares at the two as he teased," Well at least I'm rare, what are you Ronald."

"I'm a Golden Retriever, thank you very much," Ron answered in the same teasing tone, though he couldn't keep back his smirk as he thought of his animagus form with its thick red coat and strong paws.

Smiling at his friends the young Gryffindor turned to Hermione and asked," How about you Hermi?"

"Stop calling be that," she replied with a warm smile before answering his question. "I'm a Eurasian Tawny owl, _Strix Aluco_," she replied with a pleased grin.

"Wicked; now that we all know what we are we can start practicing the transformation," Ron replied, excited for the first time about transfiguration homework or homework in general.

Harry grinned his agreement as he grabbed a seat and joined them. Kagome stood around for a second before grabbing a seat and joining the trio of friends. Ten seconds later and they were all laughing and joking as they talked about what they would do in their forms.

It was Hermione that broke up the friendly chat by mentioning," Harry, you have finished your Potion's homework on the uses of wolfsbane, right."

Something in the way she asked gave Harry the distinctive feeling that she knew exactly how much of his homework he had done. "No, not yet, "Harry answered with a sigh, not liking the motherly, scolding look the head girl gave. She opened her mouth to start a lecture, but Harry grabbed Kagomes arm and stood up as he quickly remarked, "Oh but um, Kai here promised to help me, so we best go do that."

Kagome was half led half dragged up to the dorm room before he released her arm and went rummaging through his backpack until he pulled out the worn leather potion's book.

"I really need your help on this one Kagome, you seem really good at potions and I can't even brew a simple healing potion right. I have to get a good grade on my N.E.W.Ts so I can show Shape I'm not the bumbling idiot he thinks I am," Harry pleaded, his green orbs glittering brightly with determination behind his thick rimmed glasses.

"He really ruffles your feathers doesn't he," Kagome commented as she sat on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs slowly as she thought about the night's assignment. "How long till curfew?" she asked suddenly.

"Um about three hours," Harry answered, confused.

"Let's head down to the potions lab and I'll teach you how to brew, cut, mince, slice, dice, crush every ingredient I can think of," Kagome remarked calmly, but her grin was wicked.

"Okay," Harry answered hesitantly. Moments later and they were down in the potions classroom with a cauldron out, and amazingly Snapes permission to be there. "Alright," Kagome started as she adjusted her flowing robes like she was getting ready for battle. "First things first, you have to know how to prepare the ingredients and what each ones do. There is a group of important ingredients that you see in almost every potion and have notable qualities. No one could expect you to know every single ingredient unless you plan on being a potions master, so we'll start with the basics," Kagome remarked in her lecture tone that made her sound like Hermione at her finest.

Three hours later and Harry had learned every important ingredient Kagome could think of before he learned how to correctly dice, mince, slice, chop, smash, and crush. "Thanks a bunch Kai," Harry remarked genuinely as he helped put away some of the left over wolfsbane.

"No problem, but come on. Let's get out of here before we lose points," Kagome commented as they headed out the door.

"Well well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Tsubasa out after curfew once more. Ten points from Gryffindor each," a rich, cultured voice remarked hauntingly from behind.

Harry turned swiftly, ready to retaliate, but Kagome grasped his arm and tugged him away from the smirking potion's master. Once they were out of earshot, Kagome released the cursing Gryffindor and walked the entire way back to the dorm trying to hold in her laughter as she heard him insult Severus.

The next day was the day every seventh year transfiguration student had been waiting for. The day they got to try changing to their animagus form. Kagome and Harry were ready to burst with anticipation as they sat beside Ron and Hermione waiting for class to begin.

Almost five minutes after class was supposed to begin, Professor McGonagall slinked into the room, her cat form looking just as excited as all the students as it padded silently up to the front of the room. With an impressive leap, Minerva was suddenly standing in the front of the class, looking as stern as ever, but with a small smile gracing her harsh features. Just like her students she was excited to see which of her students would be able to pull of the difficult transformation they would be practicing all week.

"Alright everyone, stand up, "McGonagall ordered before making all the desks and chairs disappear with a flick of her wand. "To change into your animagus form you must concentrate on the form itself and what it will feel like to be in that form. You may begin now," was all she said before standing back to watch.

Almost everyone in the room closed their eyes at once and tried to imagine what it would be like to be their animal. Not a single boy or girl in the class had any real nature knowledge, no one but Kagome Higarashi that is. She closed her eyes and let her sense stretch out as she remembered her time training; the feel of the dirt in between her toes, the wind dancing through her hair, the smell of fresh spring flowers, rain dripping over her form, the thrill of catching a rabbit when starving, watching a self made fire flicker in the darkness. Through the good and the bad Kagome knew the forest like no other. IT was her home and her sanctuary, her one place where no judgment was passed.

So caught up in her nostalgic thoughts, Kagome never heard the shocked gasped echoing through the classroom. Only when she opened her eyes a moment later did she notice the room suddenly seemed much larger, but not only that; the world was brighter, more alive. She was aware of each person in the room and could almost taste them on her tongue.

Startled at the change, she hesitantly walked forward and heard the tell tale click of claws on the hard stone floor. Continuing forward she padded over, now silently, to a full length mirror on the wall. The image that greeted her nearly made her pass out. As the spell the night before revealed, she was a black fox, but her pelt was so glossy it shimmered in the dull light of the room and her eyes were such an intense green they glittered. The other odd change was the fact that she was no ordinary fox with one bushy tail instead nine full tails flicked lazily behind her in perfect order, each one tipped in silver. Her ears were also tipped with a tuff of silver while her right hip glittered with a silver star.

Her green eyes widened impossibly large as she realized what animal she had become. As was common legend in Japan only the oldest and wisest of animals grew another tail - the more the tails the older and wiser the animal. The creature she had become was straight from a faerie tail like the stories of the great fox thief Yoko, who was the most graceful, cunning animal of all. Kagome – also known as Lord Sesshomarus pet, Kai – was the revered spirit fox.

Minerva watched in shock as one of her students, her most inept one at that, managed a perfect animagus transformation on her very first try. It was amazing, it was unheard of, it was impossible. Even the skilled Harry Potter had only managed to sprout a few feathers and shrink while his lower body gained thick white fur.

"Very good Kai, ten points to Gryffindor. Now you need to think about how it is to be a human again to change yourself back," The transfiguration professor instructed with a please smile.

The black fox nodded its large head before closing its green orbs. Kagome thought back as she remembered the feeling of her human hands and dull fingernails, the dulling of her senses, and the feeling of walking on two legs. In a flurry of magic her tails flicked wildly as her body morphed and enlarged until it was Kai standing once more before the group of stunned students. Out of no where a storm of applause filled the room, making the blushing Kagome grin like a, well, like a vixen.

The week passed swiftly enough as everyone practiced their transformations. Kagome, a seeming specialist in the area, helped out her newly acquired friends and watched with awe as they too learned the change. By Wednesday, Harry had learned how to change into his Midpar form and spent the rest of the week getting used to his wings and the strange combination of talons and paws, not to mention the difficult illusion spell. Hermione and Ron both managed their full transformations by Thursday.

Hermione was as proud of her transformation as if she had just won the house cup. Her medium sized owl form was a graceful predator with rich brown feathers and light brown spots on her primaries. Her face was a beautiful heart shape like a barn owl, but had what looked like a gray butterfly perched above her reddish beak and revealed a pair of large black eyes as deep and wise as a moonless night.

Ron was just as pleased with his own transformation; a large muscular dog with handsome, wild red fur. He was faster in his dog form, and spent most of Friday getting used to his paws until he could race against Kai even though he really stood no chance against the graceful speed of a spirit fox.

By Saturday Kagome had still not told Sesshomaru that they were even practicing animagus transformations, let alone that she had already mastered hers. She was of course extremely proud about her one true wizarding accomplishment, but something in her wanted to keep it a secret so she could surprise Sesshomaru later with having an ability that would be consider down right demonic in Japan. In her heart she knew there was quite a bit more to her simple reasoning, but she really didn't care to dwell on such things.

As promised before, Kagome headed down to Sesshomarus room on Saturday morning and waited for whatever wild instructions he would give her for the weekend. Not a moment after she knocked and Sesshomaru was stepping out of the room. He was dressed in muggle close, leaving Kagome to wonder where in the world he had gotten them. He wore a pair of lose tan khakis and a simple white button up shirt. He was dressed simple, but Kagome thought he never looked more handsome than with that near see through white shirt clinging to his lithe body.

"Come, we will be searching the forest for traces of wild magic," Sesshomaru ordered coolly, before pivoting on his foot and striding down the hall – Kagome kept expecting his pants to billow like Snapes. They headed out of the castle and straight into the forbidden forest without even a pause of consideration.

Sesshomaru traveled through the forest with the determination of a juggernaut, not a single creature bothered them in their journey. Only occasionally as Sesshomaru sniffed at the air did they pause but it was only briefly. Two miles into the forest later and the determined lord stopped before a small collection of wood that was so heavily covered by leaves and mold it was hardly visible, but Sesshomaru spotted it and brushed away the mess with a swipe of his claws. With all the grime cleared away a square structure made of rotting wood was revealed.

"A well," Kagome muttered as she looked down the cavernous opening of the structure.

"I sense wild magic here. It is not strong enough yet. We will return in four days," was all Sesshomaru said, before turning around and heading back the way they had come. Not a word was spoken on their way back, but Sesshomarus mind was wild as he started to tear apart every bit of information he knew about Kai. He had originally thought the boy clumsy, but with some potential. This original conclusion seemed mainly right but as he watched the boy from the corner of his eye he noticed that he did not seem nearly as clumsy as normal. In fact the boy was down right graceful as he moved smoothly over wild roots and kept up with his fast pace with out complaint or stubble. Not even his iron will, could stop the developing pride and respect he had for his small pet, in fact, his demon half was encouraging it. He only wished he knew why.

Two miles and a trip through the school later, and the duo found themselves back in Sesshomarus temporary rooms. The demon lord took a seat in front of the warm hearth silently and just stared into the flames.

"Um I'll make some green tea," Kagome murmured nervously as she shuffled into the small kitchen area and prepared the steaming brew. Sesshomaru had always been her best friend and she could almost always read him, but now he seemed withdrawn, as if he was pondering over something he didn't quite understand and had to retreat to inner chambers of his mind.

She wasn't worried over his actions, however, for she had scene him like this before and decided to leave him be with a cup of his favorite tea. "I'll just leave this here," she whispered as she placed the tray down on the table beside his chair. With no way around it she moved in front of him to leave the room but just as she did she got her foot caught on the rug and stubble forward.

She tumbled gracelessly into Sesshomarus lap and her already open mouth land straight onto his. In the following two seconds these thoughts passed:

'_Thank gods I put down the tea,_' she thought.

'_And I thought he was graceful before_,' he pondered.

'_God just kill me now, this embarrassment is about to anyways,_' she nearly sighed.

'_Hmm he's warm_,' he though, disturbed.

'_Hmm he's warm_,' she though, disturbed.

'_Soft lips_,' he pondered, alarm bells blaring.

'_Nice chest_,' she thought, giddy.

'_Oh no_.'

'_Oh hell no!_'

* * *

_Hate me now don't ya snickers_

_Well there you have it, the next chapter of Anything. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I looked at all the poll answers and it seems to be in the middle between going or staying so I'm not really sure how long they will stay, but it most likely won't be that long. As for what is going in this chapter, hell if I know. I wrote this chapter in a week in a wild surge of inspiration. I was actually working on Chapter nine for Love troubles but my muse came and bit me hard to write this one first so here you go. A nice long chapter for you._

_You should all know that I write entirely on whim and that I have no more knowledge of what will happen next then you do. With that said, I do hope chapter nine of Love Trouble will be out soon, I already started on it._


	9. Harder to Breathe

Anything

Chapter Nine: Harder to Breathe

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable?_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

The loud beat of her heart in her ears drowned out every sound in the endless hallway. She gasped, trying to catch her breath as she scrambled up the nearest stairway. It shifted and swung around the moment she touched it, but she was moving to fast to notice her good fortune. On all fours she bounded wildly down one empty hallway after another.

Only when her chest began to clench with pain and her vision blurred did Kagome finally stop and pushed herself against the cold stone wall. She had left Sesshomaru's room in a rush, neither looking to see if he was actually chasing after her or stopping to apologize properly. Now she was sitting against some random wall in some random hallway with absolutely no idea as to where she was.

All of Hogwarts seemed to have left for the weekend, everyone out to visit Hogsmead. The predicament leaving Kagome not only lost but also hopelessly alone. Or least she had thought she was alone, but a distinctive male voice echoed around the corner. '_Thank you god,_' she prayed to herself before attempting to pick her heavy feet off the ground.

"Why are you being so cruel to me," the male voice whispered angrily, Kagome paused in surprise at the sound.

"It is simply who I am," another male voice answered back, clearly older.

"Don't say stuff like that, you know it's not true," the younger voice faltered then grew in strength, "but I don't care you can be the cruelest bastard in the world but I will still love you."

'_Oh my_,' was all Kagome managed to think as she silently stood, preparing to leave.

"Then you are more of an idiot then I thought," the older voice nearly growled, and Kagome could hear swift steps moving away.

'Poor boy,' she thought silently to the younger man, who was still standing silently in the next corridor. '_I should go, I've had enough yaoi today_,' she thought with inward amusement before moving down the hallway and carefully down the stairs. Her feet were dead asleep and each step was becoming a challenge.

"Good thing Sesshomaru really didn't chase after me," she mumbled out loud with a low growl. The Gryffindor tower was a ways away and with her numb muscles it took a half hour to return to the warm common room. "Ahhh home safe home," Kagome remarked with a grin as she hobbled her way up to her dorm. On her way up the stairs she pondered how the extensive magic of the stairs would even let her up them but she thrust the thought away as she swung open the dorm door.

"Harry, I thought you were with Ron and 'Mione," Kagome noted when she saw her friend sitting on his bed.

He looked up and gave her a roguish smile," Naw we got back awhile ago. Aren't you 'pose to be with Sesshomaru?"

The dramatic red that claimed her face could not be hidden. "Ahhh, no, um why? Of course not, uh I just got, uh, back too," she stumbled over the words like a two year old, her tongue jumbling up everything.

Surprisingly, Harry said nothing about the hopeless cover up and just smiled indulgently, and Kagome could almost swear she saw him wink at her.

Clearing her throat with a sad little cough Kagome grumbled," Well since we are both here, have you got the main potion ingredients I taught you memorized yet?"

"Yes father," Harry answered with another grin, looking pointy at Kagome's flat chest.

Kagome blushed again, turning away as she moved to her and Harry's combined book pile and pulled out their two potion text. Mirroring his sarcasm she ordered hauntingly," Good then you can tell me how to make Invisible potion."

He mock scowled before pulling up his sleeves as if preparing for battle. "Very well then," Harry replied back making his voice sound falsely deep.

The next two hours where spent in a wild review for both students in a mixture of Potions, Charms, and Defense against Dark Magic. Kagome, a hopeless magician if there ever was one, was horrible in everything but potions, animagus transfigurations, and surprisingly advanced DADA. Basic defense magic was a flop for the female samurai but the advanced levels like shielding and some attack spells came with the same ease as her fox spirit.

"Let's try my favorite DADA spell. It's called the patronus you can conjure it to fight darkness by thinking of your happiest memories. Just flick your wand while concentrating on the memory and say Expecto Patronum," Harry suggested.

Kagome shrugged as she closed her eyes to concentrate. She had no idea of the difficulty of the spell. She flicked through different memories ranging from ones of her father to hazy images of her mother that didn't seem real, but the one memory she was avidly avoiding surfaced. Stubbornly an image of a silver haired boy glared beneath her eyelids. He was smiling and laughing, holding his hand out to her, hugging her, helping her, playing with her. He was taking over her memories in a flash of happiness. Her only friend with his cold eyes that hid a gentle child.

Kagome never felt her wrist flick or her eyes open. She never noticed the spoken words coming from her mouth, but she did noticed the brilliant silver that covered the room with its shine. It seemed forever before the light calmed down but the glow still remained. A soft silver glow like a hearth fire danced before her.

"Oh Kami," Kagome gasped, not believing that there was a fifteen foot silver dog in her dorm room. The silver darkened dramatically around the dog's eyes and the two stripes on each cheek, but the real shock was the perfect crescent in the middle of its impressive forehead.

Kagome's eyes got impossibly wider as she gawked at the moon. More images of that silver haired boy surfaced until the creature in front of her grew larger, absorbing her happiest memories like rich food. The room got to small for the massive creature and it soon burst into millions of falling stars. "Beautiful," Kagome gasped, but even in her own heart she wasn't sure if she was talking about the sight before her or the memory of the silver dog.

Harry smiled softly as he watched Kagome. She looked like a child as she starred at the solar phenomenon happening in their room, but their was something decidingly womanly about the way Sesshomaru's name slipped from her lips without her notice. It was such a soft whisper like the caress of the wind, he was certain she hadn't even noticed her lips move.

"That's good Kai, absolutely perfect," Harry remarked, referring to the spell. She turned and smiled at him but her eyes where misted over like she wasn't quite there. "Maybe we should go down and grab some supper, we got in enough practice," Harry suggest, his voice louder then it needed to be.

Kagome's smile faltered as she shook her head making the mist disappear. "Uh yeah, lets go I'm famished," was all she could answer.

"I would imagine," Harry laughed as they headed down the stairs. He remembered when Lupin had taught him that spell and the chocolate needed afterwards. It was a tiring spell for sure and she had put massive amounts of energy into it for it to get so big.

Kagome ate dinner in silence, not bothering to talk to Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Instead she kept to her own mind where a very confusing conversation was taking place.

'_Professor once said that the patronus can change forms if the person who casts it is love. Can my inner soul really be a large dog? _

_But the mark, the moon_

_The mark doesn't mean anything. It's not like I've even seen HIS true form. I know it is a dog, but it could look very different._

_Right?_

_Right?'_

Kagome sighed and headed back to the common room, before she started banging her head on the table. "Its nothing, this whole thing is stupid," Kagome growled as she flung herself down onto her bed and snuggled into the plush pillow. Despite her worry and anxiety she was asleep in two seconds.

Deep into the night when even the moon was not bright enough to pierce the darkness, Kagome woke with a start. She had not been haunted by a bad dream or even a loud noise, but something in that room had forced her from her deep sleep. Something dark and uncomfortable settled in the pit of her stomach like the time she had sensed the blood demon.

Without a thought to her safety she jumped from her bed and prepared to hightail it to Sesshomaru's chambers, but she was stopped at Harry's bed. He was twisting and turning until his blankets had him tightly contained while a patch of something black and wriggling appeared over his forehead. It was twisting and turning maliciously like a soul sucking demon.

"Begone," Kagome growled as she swished her hand through the inky blackness, later she would realize how stupid that had been but at the moment the entity twisted and crawled until it just dissipated in a splash of blue light. Kagome never realized that the light had been her own for she was already violently shaking Harry.

"Kai," Harry gasped the moment his eyes opened, his voice wheezing. "Get headmaster, NOW," he was in pain, that much was certain, but Kagome knew desperation when she saw. Grasping his overly large pajamas, Kagome heaved Harry out of bed and together they made their way to the stone gryphon.

Dumbledore was already waiting for them. "I can take him from here Kai, thank you," Albus remarked with one of his grandfatherly smiles before taking Harry off her hands.

"But," she started to argue however the gryphon was already spinning closed. "Blast it," she growled and headed back for the common room. "I hope Harry's okay."

"Out after curfew, I do hope you had a proper reason," a liquidly smooth voice started in Kai's ear.

She jumped to the side and spun around. "Professor Snape, Sir. Something was attacking Harry tonight and I took him to the Headmaster he looked really pale," Kagome answered instantly.

Severus sniffed the air around her discreetly but detected no lies, which made him worry. He had heard of Potter's connection to the dark lord and had seen it from time to time but he had never heard of something attacking the boy. "Get to bed," Snape growled before pivoting on his foot and heading towards Albus's office with a twirl of his robes. Neither Kai nor Snape noticed the lack of points being deducted.

"As if this week could get any stranger," Kagome muttered as she returned to the Gryffindor common room. Two more days and she would be home, that's all she had to keep telling herself, but in truth she did not wish to return. If they returned home then this strange closeness (the kiss so didn't count) she had gained with Sesshomaru would be gone and she could never see Harry, Ron, or Hermione again.

Thoughts of home and what she would leave behind left Kagome twisting and turning all night until a blood red sun welcomed the dawn. Something about the redness taking over the earth that morning worried her more then all the thoughts she had burdened with. Something was wrong. Her instincts knew it.

As the day ran on Kagome was beginning to doubt her instincts. Everything seemed relatively normal; class went as they were suppose to. The only things that really struck her as odd was the cancellation of potions for the day and the absence of Harry, but Ron and Hermione had told her that was nothing to worry about. Apparently Harry disappearing was a common occurrence. Who knew?

She shrugged off anything that even remotely seemed odd to her in hopes that she was just being paranoid. It wasn't until night had come around again that the tightening in her gut could no longer be ignored. Something was wrong and she was going to find out what. Silently, she padded down the now deserted hallway in search of the Headmaster's office one more time. The clenching in her stomach got tighter and tighter as she approached the office until Kagome was forced to her knees, holding her stomach and panting for breath. "Something wrong," she gasped voice harsh.

"Hai," came her unexpected answer and Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru standing over her. "Time to go," he ordered and pulled her to her feet roughly.

"Time to go, we still have a few days," Kagome squeaked in surprise as she was hauled in the opposite direction of the Headmaster's office. Vision after vision of her lips over Sesshomaru's of course contributed nothing to her state of distress, no sir.

"What is about to occur has nothing to do with this Sesshomaru, we are leaving tonight, the portal will be open just not very large," came Sesshomaru's surprisingly long reply. As they shuffled down the hallways at remarkable speed alarm bells start blaring all through out the school.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kagome gasped as her stomach tightened again. 'What the hell was wrong with her? I can't break down in front of him like this.'

"To slow," Sesshomaru growled and before he knew what he was doing he had Kai securely in his arms as the stone walls of Hogwarts blurred past them. His enhanced speed blurred everything, even the trees of the Forbidden Forest were flashes of green.

The scenery didn't stop blurring until the duo stopped in front of the small clearing with the overgrown well. "What the hell is going on?" Kagome snapped as she turned back to look at Hogwarts. Nothing but the night sky appeared before her but the heavy stench of smoke was in the air and the clenching of her stomach still hadn't stopped. "Are we just going to leave them, let your ally die while the castle is being attacked," Kagome was growling now but she didn't care.

"It does not concern this Sesshomaru, so it does not concern you," the taiyoukai growled warningly, his glare never wavering from the boy.

Kagome was in near hysterics at his reply and was about to tell him a thing or two about what concerned her, but all thoughts were cut short as she was lifted up and thrown forcibly into the well. She hardly noticed as the pain in her gut unfurled and her body disappeared into the darkness.

Sesshomaru barely contained his smirk as he place one booted foot on the old wood before looking to the sky. He couldn't hid his smirk any longer as he watched a flash of white in the air and caught the scent of inu in the air. 'It is not THIS Sesshomaru's place to be here, it never was,' he thought before plunging into the darkness of the well. He never saw the flash of black that followed after the white.

It was dark and cold, a suppressing cold that chilled her to her very bones. "Mrrg," Kagome groaned as she pressed her fingers to her temple. Her head was blaring in pain. Like ten different migraines in ten different locations. "Ow, what the hell," she cursed, eyes still tightly closed as she lifted her body into a sitting position. The movement sent ripples of pain through her head and behind her eyes.

She groaned again as a pinprick of light appeared behind her closed lids. The light danced wild patterns, twisting and turning until the light blurred and became an endless twisting line. "What," she gasped but the pain in her head increased with the noise, like some murderous hangover.

The light behind her eyes brightened until she was squinting her lids even tighter to block out the madness. The glow burst and shattered like the silver dog in her dorm but this time the glow was a warm gold that soothed the pained in her head and back. "_Kagome,_" a voice whispered in her mind, it was soft and wise.

"_Who_," Kagome whispered in her own mind, secretly wondering if she had gone insane.

"_You have traveled much too far my other half_," the warm voice replied. This time she knew it was female. "_Open your eyes, my other half and see where the fates have taken you_," the voice ordered softly, making it sound like a suggestion with the gentleness.

"Okay," Kagome answered hesitantly as her eyes opened. She expected to be attacked with more bright lights but the sight before her was anything but light. She was in a city she had never seen surround by buildings she had never known.

Towers of steel and concrete sprang form the ground like massive trees, their structures reaching to the sky and disappearing beneath the clouds. Everything was dark and dirty while the wind chilled her very bones despite the heat blowing in streams above her. Thick pellets of snow fell from the sky but never reached her as the heaters above melted the steady flakes and sent them to the ground as chilling droplets of water. The ground beneath her was unforgiving stone that stretched for miles as far as she could see before thick fog smothered everything. She shivered more from fear then the cold as she looked up again. As droplets of water dripped into her vision she managed to spot giant structures of stone floating in the air. The structures glittered like gold and at the top of their triangular structures poured thick globs of colored smoke. Each pyramid in the sky released a different kind of smoke, ranging from a bloody red to a suppressing black.

"What world have we been dropped on now? WE, Oh my god Sesshomaru," Kagome gasped as she looked around desperately, and easily found Sesshomaru at her side. He was unconscious so it seemed but his lips were moving silently as his eyelids were scrunched tightly together.

Abruptly, Sesshomaru sat up; his eyes spring open as he looked around. He took in the same sights she had before examining the empty alleyway they had landed in. The walls around them were cold steel covered in naked wires and heavy tubes of metal. Fin ally his golden gaze shifted to her and an emotion she could not place flashed across his gaze.

"You heard it too?" Kagome asked not elaborating at the voice that had invaded her mind. A curt nod was her answer, making her sigh in relief. At least she wasn't crazy.

'_Of course he heard it silly, everyone in this place hears voices_,' the once wise voice in her mind had grown more childish, laughing in her mind.

"_Who are you_," Kagome growled, not noticing the odd look Sesshomaru sent her way.

'_I told you dear, I'm your other half_,' the voice was wiser now, gentle and soothing.

'_Your so silly kags, who else could speak to you like this_,' the laughter was back again.

"Stop it, explain what's going on," Kagome growled, but the voices didn't answer her. Instead her gaze was drawn to a shimmering light in front of her again. This time her eyes weren't closed as the light began its dance anew. She never noticed the second light appear before Sesshomaru

The gasp that escaped Kagome's mouth could not be stopped as the light burst again but this time something was formed in the sparks. In a halo of golden light a creature was born. Its fur was as white as snow with eyes as green as jade. "Oh, how cute," Kagome squealed as she looked at the tiny wolf pup that had appeared before her.

It seemed to smirk under praise and threw its head back to howl but only a wide yawn escaped, revealing small ivory fangs. Its head titled to the side and Kagome finally noticed the pair of angelic wings resting on its back.

With no head to her health, Kagome pulled the pup to her chest and snuggled against the thick, warm fur. "Sesshomaru look," she was so excited she barely managed her male voice as she turned to look at Sesshomaru. "OH, oh, pshhh," Kagome burst out laughing at the sight before her.

A small puppy with vibrant blue eyes sat perched upon Sesshomaru's chest. It's pelt was an odd mixture of black and white the two colors perfectly split in the pup, even the small pair of angelic wings on its back was spilt with the black and white. The funny thing, however, was not the pup was sitting on Sesshomaru's chest but that it was stretched out and licking at the crescent moon on his forehead.

'_Kagome,_' the wise voice was demanding her attention again, making Kagome retreat into her mind.

'_Yes?_' she asked curiously.

'_Can_ _you guess what I am now_?' the childish voice asked.

'No,' was her reply.

'_Come on silly can't you tell your own soul when you see it_,' the child giggled, and in her lap jade orbs where glittering with hidden intelligence.

* * *

I'm so sorry but I couldn't help it. I absolutely had to send them to this world. You will find out why some time. I know this is rather rushed but I really wanted to get to this world. Oh and no it is not and anime or anything it is a world of my own making. I'm writing a joint fictional story about it now actually with a good friend of mine. The idea is based off of a book I read some time ago. If anyone can guess the book or books actually (it's a three book series) then I'll make a character in the story of them. sigh another one of my whim chapters. I was actually supposed to be updating (Love Troubles) but I got sidetracked with this idea. I do have like two pages typed for that one though so it should be out soon. Hopefully. As long as my muse for this story leaves me be for a time.

By the way, Yaoi mean Boy x boy love


	10. Glacialis and the Untamed Soul

**Anything**

**Chapter Ten: Glacialis and the Untamed Soul**

_I built a bridge across the stream of consciousness  
That always seems to be a flowin'  
But I don't know which way my brain is goin'  
Oh the rhymin' and the timin'  
Keeps the melodies inside of me  
And they're climbin'  
'Till I'm running out of air  
Are you prepared to take a dive into the deep end of my head  
Are you listening to a single word I've said?_

'_Kagome,_' the wise voice was demanding her attention again, making Kagome retreat into her mind.

'_Yes?_' she asked curiously.

'_Can_ _you guess what I am now_?' the childish voice asked.

'No,' was her reply.

'_Come on silly can't you tell your own soul when you see it_,' the child giggled, and in her lap jade orbs where glittering with hidden intelligence.

Shocked blue orbs slowly tilted down to gaze at the small black pup. '_My, my soul'_ Kagome's mind stuttered to a stop.

'_Who else would you be talking to? Certainly not a demon_,' the child giggled in her mind.

Kagome snorted at that particular reply but shrugged it off to turn and look at Sesshomaru again. The monotone pup was now sitting comfortably in his lap, its tail wagging lethargically. '_You can't possibly tell me THAT is Seisho-kun's soul?_' she remarked.

'_You would be surprised at how different an inner soul can be compared to outward appearances_,' the elder answered softly, and Kagome had the distinctive feeling that her, well, that her soul was smiling.

'_Sesshomaru's soul is a lazy puppy_,' Kagome muttered to herself sarcastically. She knew Sesshomaru was quite different then how he generally acted but the pup was just a little weird.

'_Well the small form of the pup is just for easy travel; it's the colors you have to look at. If you want to know the inner soul of a person then just look at there Animus colors_,' Wisdom (as she decided to call it) commented.

_'Animu_s?' Kagome pondered over the word.

_'It means soul. You see I'm all white but Seishos animus is black and white. It doesn't mean he is half evil and half good or anything it just shows that he is not a pure innocent and has seen things to darken his soul. The stripe actually shows very good balance,_' Wisdom answered.

'_That means we're to innocent Kago,_' Child (as she decided to call it) joked.

'_Oh well I guess that makes sense. Um Do Animus have names?_' Kagome asked, wondering what to call her multi-personal wolf pup.

'_The names you have chosen for us individually are fine but our physical form is called Licens and Seishos soul goes by Conway,'_ Wisdom answered and Kagome once more got the feeling that it was smiling.

'_Hmm interesting names_,' Kagome remarked more to herself.

'_Every name has a meaning to help identify the type of animus a person has_,' Wisdom commented. '_Now get out of your mind and speak with our friend_,' she ordered with a small chuckle of her own.

Kagome smiled as she dragged herself out of the depths of her mind and returned to the freezing alleyway where Sesshomaru was looking at her with a raised brow.

"Licens explained it to you," it was a statement not a question. Sesshomaru stood gracefully; his lithe form uncurling as he rose. Conway clamored from his spot on Sesshomaru's chest and up onto his shoulder.

"Um yeah," Kai muttered as she stood silently wondering how the animus knew each others names. Licens also shifted from her lap to her shoulder. "What are we going to do, we know about the animus now but we know nothing about where we are?" Kagome question, unconsciously she fingered the katana hilts at her waist.

Sesshomaru watched the movement as he answered," We will simply have to explore the area until another portal is found." '_Why do I always have to be watching this boy? Why is it that my chest tightened when I thought he was gone_?' Sesshomaru questioned himself as he slowly looked Kai over for injuries, he saw none but he would have to be blind to miss the boy's body wracking shivers.

Without a word he removed his outer haori and placed the thick material over the boy's much smaller frame. Kai's smile reached his eyes as he pulled the jacket tightly around him and snuggled into the warmth it provided. The sight of him in the white and red haori could not stop the deep growl in Sesshomaru's mind that whispered, '_Mine!_'

'_Mine indeed, can you not admit when you have fallen in love? Are you scared?_' Conway chuckled softly in his thoughts, making Sesshomaru growl. Why did his soul's voice have to be that of his father's?

'_This Sesshomaru does not fall in love, and certainly not with a scrawny samurai_,' he argued.

'_A scrawny samurai with warm lips and a fiery temper, admit it you've fallen hard_,' his soul teased.

Sesshomaru inwardly growled, but decided not to respond to the untrue (so in denial) comment. "Come," he ordered out loud as he strode off out of the alley way. He almost smirked as he heard Kai squeak before following after him.

The lower city was a mess. The concrete floor was littered with horrible smelling wastes and the oppressive cold seemed to surge down and take hold of their forms out in the open. Everything was bleak and bare with nothing but coils and wires lining the wall with occasional block of concrete or steel slab.

"Where is everybody?" Kagome asked as she looked around. The streets were bare of any sort of life except perhaps bacteria.

"Gone from this area," Sesshomaru surprised her with a reply as he stopped in the middle of the road. Slowly he looked in each direction in search of something only he could sense.

"Gone, like this is a plaque area or something?" Kagome asked, a bit freaked out.

"No, nothing of that sort," Sesshomaru answered once more, making Kagome wonder what was making him so chatty.

If he was good mood, Kagome decided, now would be a good time to apologize. "Hey Sesshomaru, I meant to tell you this earlier but um I'm sorry about tripping in your room and um," blushing an impossible shade of red Kagome could not bring herself to finish that statement.

With speed only a demon could possess, Sesshomaru spun around and was suddenly right in front of Kai. "You lie boy, if you had been sorry you would not have smelled of arousal when you ran. If it was just an accident you would not have even run in the first place," Sesshomaru challenged, though his facial expression never altered. '_What the hell am I doing,_' he questioned himself as he leaned down closer, letting his hot breath caress Kai's shaking body.

_'You're doing what you should have done a long time ago, now give the samurai a proper first kiss_,' Conway emerged with excited whispers of encouragement.

Under normal circumstances such encouragement would have made Sesshomaru back off, but he could scent Kai's arousal again and in one rash act he moved down and pressed his lips to Kai's slightly colder ones.

'_Oh, oh dear God, what have I done_,' Kagome inwardly screamed as Sesshomaru pushed her back against a near by wall. '_Not good, not good at all, if he finds out who I really am he will be so mad at me_,' Kagome panic despite her absolute enjoyment of the heated kiss and Sesshomaru's muscled body pressed against hers, but she knew she could not let Sesshomaru know the truth just yet.

"Come back here traitor," A voice roared through the streets right before Kagome could push the taiyoukai away.

Quickly, Sesshomaru grasped Kagome's arm and pulled her behind a pile of metal and coils in a dark alleyway and not a moment to soon as a man entered their line of vision.

'_That was close, what was I doing I'm not even interested in men, why would I'_ Sesshomaru's thoughts trailed off as he paid attention to what was happening in front of him.

The newcomer was dressed in pitiful rags for such a cold climate, his shirt sleeveless and his pants torn. The shirt revealed a gigantic tattoo of a rising phoenix that covered his entire shoulder and disappeared down his back. The man was bounding down the hard roads at top speed, his wavy black hair flying wildly behind him. At his side was the strangest falcon Kagome had ever seen. It was almost pure white except for some spots of black over its wing span and the yellow of its claws and beak.

'_That is an animus as well_,' Kagome heard wisdom say before she was pushed aside by the man rushing into their hiding space. His rapid breathing slowed to nothing and his entire body stiffened as he crouched in the darkness beside them. Kagome half expected Sesshomaru to kick the man out but he did nothing, just watched as the white bird let out a wild cry and wheeled off into the sky.

From around the corner emerged a pack of things that Kagome could only describe as Lizard Youkai. Their skin was a pale grey that seemed to blend in with the very walls they were running by. Burned into their arms was a detailed insignia of a long fang with a red eyed gecko wrapping around it. They had thick tails that lashed behind them and a pair of large red eyes like a fly. A second set of humanish eyes rested on each temple, making Kagome shiver. They were clothed in nothing but a pale grey loin cloth around their waists.

A soft sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she watched them disappear but just as she was about to leave the cramped hideout she felt the man's hand as well as Sesshomaru's grasp her elbow.

"They aren't gone yet, wait about fifteen minutes," the wavy haired man whispered in her ear, and so they waited. It was exactly fifteen minutes later when the trio emerged from the tight space.

"What the hell was that about," Kagome growled softly as she turned towards the man.

He bowed briefly before straitening until he held a prideful stance that made him look oddly like Sesshomaru. "I am sorry for the trouble, I did not expect any one to be in that spot, but I tend to stay their when too many Novo are after me," he answered with a roguish sort of smile. "By the way my name is Sheridan," he commented.

"What is a Novo?" Kagome asked curiously while tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"What sort of a question is that? How do you not now what a Novo is?" Sheridan rebutted as he finally took a good look at the two before him. The moment his gaze lingered on Sesshomaru he jumped back and out of thin air a sword materialized in his hands. Its blade was such a faint silver that it almost appeared white neck to the ivory of its hilt. Two stones of icy blue created the hypnotic pummel and he was grasping the weapon like he knew how to use it. "Fiend of science, murderer of god, what would a dog Novo like you be doing here in the slums? Have you brought your human pet to infiltrate even deeper into our poor society?" Sheridan snarled, his dark blue eye alighting in fury.

"This Sesshomaru knows naught of what you speak," he answered as he place one clawed hand over the hilt of his sword.

"Liar! I would recognize those pointed ears, the tattoos, even the hair. You are an alter a Novo," Sheridan snapped before his body surged forward and he rose his sword to strike. Just as Sesshomaru drew his blade Sheridan stopped short of the strike, his weapon vibrating before it flashed white. The sword was replaced with his falcon Animus in a split second.

Kagome watched in awe, realizing for the first time that the weapon had in fact been Sheridan's animus, and judging by the look on his face they were holding a rather in depth conversation.

"You are a Youkai from a different world?" Sheridan remarked, sounding skeptical.

Sesshomaru nodded, but before he could reply, Conway leapt from his shoulder and padded up to Sheridan.

"I guess you are a demon, no Novo could ever possess an Animus," Sheridan commented as he ran his tempest orbs over the two toned pup. "Forgive me for jumping to conclusions," he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"So will you tell us what Novo are now?" Kagome asked as she unconsciously petted the Licens.

"Novo were once humans that turned themselves into heartless monsters by using biogenetic engineering, but it has been so long since the first novo was created that they have become their own race of superior beings that now parade around like Gods. Most humans now don't even know that the Novo were once human but just assume that they really are living gods," Sheridan explained with a heavy sigh. "Though the height of their cruelty comes in the form of these marks," he continued while pointing at the extensive phoenix tattoo on his arm.

"I have the soul of the bird so I'm marked by the Phoenix Novo as one of his followers and servants. The type of mark you receive depends on the type of Animus you are born with. Escape from the marks is also almost impossible do to the fact that they give the marks to newborns. Its horrible and no one bothers to do anything about it," Sheridan growled softly and the falcon on his shoulder nodded its mighty head in agreement.

"That is horrible, how could they," Kagome gasped, clenching at the fabric over her heart.

"Its easy really," Sheridan started, "No one ever does anything about it except for the dwindling numbers of rebels and the lizard Novo that steal away the children are heartless creatures. The higher, more powerful Novo, have turned around and turned the weaker alters into slave and workers as well. Of course any Novo will always have it better then any human."

A shiver racked Kagome's body as she reached for Licens and hugged the warm body to her chest. '_Poor babies_,' she sobbed inwardly.

'_It is the way of life for these people my dear, you are in an entirely different world. Do not worry for yourself or Sesshomaru, however, Aleron has already agreed to help us,_' Wisdom cajoled gently.

'_Aleron_?' Kagome inwardly sniffled.

_'The handsome gyrfalcon on Sheridan's shoulder, he possesses a very wise Animus_,' came her answer.

Kagome looked over at the white bird and smile in its direction. Its icy orbs did appear to have a spark of wisdom hidden in their depths. '_If you can communicate with other animus why can't they communicate with me?_' Kagome questioned.

She could feel Child shaking its ambiguous head wildly in her mind as a voice echoed loudly,' _No, no, no an animus never ever invades the privacy of another human unless it is an absolute emergency and even then there must be a very strong connection between the two humans._ '

She could think of no proper response to that reply and instead returned to the real world and what was happening in front of her. Nothing seemed to have been said, but Sesshomaru had a hidden look of disgust in his eyes and Sheridan was still clenching at the tattoo on his arm. For the first time, Kagome noticed that the marked seemed to be burning red. "What's wrong?" she questioned softly.

"Nothing, the Phoenix god doesn't seem to appreciate my flapping tongue," he muttered, sarcasm dripping from ever word.

A silent oh escaped Kagome's mouth and her eyes watered with unshed tears. This world was so sad.

"Don't cry boy, its nothing really," Sheridan remarked, looking a little disconcerted.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kai but decided not to comment on the tears, the boy was just weird like that. "You will take us to the place of concentrated magic," Sesshomaru remarked to Sheridan.

A deadly glare was sent in his direction before Sheridan answered," I will try but the place of the most concentrated magic is Phoenix Temple." He tilted his head up and pointed a searching finger in the sky that finally landed on the temple in the sky spewing masses of blood red smoke. "That is Phoenix Temple," he remarked, letting his statement hang in the air.

"That will not be a problem," came Sesshomaru's swift, and Kagome could swear he sounded smug, reply. "And your assistance will not be required," Sesshomaru remarked with a narrowing of his eyes.

"If you insist, getting in should be easy since you look like a Novo, but keep your Animus hidden no matter what and don't let your friend get seen without a branding mark," Sheridan warned them with a shrug. He turned to Aleron for a brief conference but when he turned back to look at them he said nothing about Sesshomaru's statements.

"You said something earlier about Novo not having animus, why is that?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"The answer should be obvious," Sheridan answered as he turned and began walking away, "They don't have souls."

Sesshomaru stepped forward before Kai could yell out any more questions. "Come here," he ordered.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably before walking up to him. With a squeak, she was pulled into Sesshomaru's powerful arms and before she could protest pulled up into the sky. "What, what are you doing," Kagome yelled before burring her head in Sesshomaru's chest, she hated heights.

"We are going home," was all Sesshomaru could say. '_What is he doing,_' he questioned inwardly as he watched Kai snuggly against him like some kitten.

'_Getting comfortable and trusting you is what it looks like to me,_' Conway piped up, sounding immensely pleased with himself.

'_Oh just shut up_,' Sesshomaru growled inwardly in annoyance. Conway didn't speak back up, he had the distinctive impression that someone was laughing at him. The rest of the journey upward was made in silence for the taiyoukai as he pushed his youki cloud up and up and up until the Phoenix Temple was right beside them. The structure seemed impenetrable but two perimeter flights later revealed a good sized door underneath the floating building.

"Stay close and keep quiet," Sesshomaru whispered dangerously close to Kai's ear before he approached the opening. There was nothing guarding it and he flew through with ease. The entrance wasn't even guarded. '_Something doesn't feel right_,' he thought to himself with an inward growl.

The entrance was simple enough everything made of red brick, but unlike the streets the Temple was held a cozy warmth. A key code with numerous buttons rested to the right of the entrance. At five feet intervals along the walls hung a various large pictures of different birds of prey on majestic sceneries. Other then those few decorations, however, very little adorned the place.

Carefully, Sesshomaru made his way along the halls with Kai close behind him. With his sense on high he could tell the ultimate source of magic was in the upper center of the pyramid, but the deeper they traveled the more he realized how huge the place really was. Each hallway was exactly the same with no distinction between the other besides the change in pictures and every once in awhile one would repeat itself until Sesshomaru could no longer tell where they were going.

Abruptly he stopped and took deep gulps of air into his sense. Carefully, Sesshomaru began to catalogue everything that came to him. He caught old scents of what he assumed were novo and some slightly newer ones of humans. Blood and metal filled the air as well until the small hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle with warning. "Something is not right," he whispered out loud as his topaz orbs swam around wildly in search of something, anything that would give away the uneasy feeling the place was causing him.

When the answer came Sesshomaru was not prepared for what happened next. With a wild cry he heard Kai calling out to him. "Kai," he blurted as he turned just in time to watch his spirited pet get pulled into the very wall. "This Sesshomaru will not allow you to take what belongs to him," Sesshomaru growled as he attacked the wall with his caustic poison. With each strike a faint shimmer of red lit the wall before disappearing. '_A shield,_' he growled, slamming his full body against the wall once then twice but with no response.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome cried as the wall closed around her, choking her as it forcefully pulled her into its darkness. It was almost ten minutes later when light welcomed her again. "Gah," she gasped as she clawed out of the goop the wall had become.

The light became a large room with white washed walls and linoleum floors that held a collection of stainless steel tables. The walls held massive tubes filled with a shimmering blue liquid and two of the containers also held an animalist shape of some sort, but she could not identify them.

'_Careful now Kagome, those are Animus, but I'm not getting any readings from either of them. Watch out this place isn't right_,' Wisdom screamed in her mind, sounding desperate and worried.

"Welcome unmarked human," a rich voice sounded to her right, making Kagome swing about to face the man. No, it wasn't a man at all it was a Novo. His tall frame was completely covered in a thick black trench coat with a large hood. The hood was down however and revealed his altered visage. His skin was deathly pale without the slightest bit of tone but his eyes were bleeding red with a diamond pupil. His ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's and three crimson feathers emerged from his hairline on each side of his head. His hair was a darker shade of red and hung down to his mid back with feathers appearing at odd intervals.

Slowly, his lips curved into a smile that revealed sharp fangs and a pointed tongue. "Hello little one my name is Phoenix and this is my Temple."

'_Oh my god, I'm getting help right now_,' Wisdom whispered in her mind as if the man's very presence was suppressing her soul's voice.

"Wha, what do you want with me," Kagome gulped trying to sound brave but failing. Desperately, she dug into her pockets in search of her wand, but instead of the cool wood in her grasp she felt something prick her finger. "OW," she whispered and quickly glanced down to see what it was. In her wand holster her beautiful little wand had been replaced with beautiful little arrow with a diamond arrowhead.

'_Please hurry Licens, I don't like this_,' Kagome cried inwardly for her little wolf pup. She did not like the aura of the man before her, it was just wrong.

With the speed famous of Inu taiyoukai, Sesshomaru sped down hallway after hallway of the stupid pyramid in search of his stolen samurai. '_Kami, why do I even care, I should just leave_,' he tried to convince himself. He could feel Conway ready to speak up, the little pup had taken a sentiment form in the recesses of his mind but something cut it off.

'_SEISHO-KUN_,' a voice screamed in his mind, making him almost tumble to a stop.

"Who?" He growled, no one called him Seisho, no one but… The thought it self could not be completed. He would not think of her.

_'She needs you Seisho-kun, she needs you now, I'll led you to her,' _the voice started up again and this time he noticed the panting pup in front of him. No, that description was wrong. The creature before him was no pup. The wolf was huge, nearly five feet at the hunches with large wings and a pair of hypnotizing emerald eyes. It wasn't all wolf either its ears were longer with tuffs of for at the end and a much more angular face. The creature looked like a mixture between a wolf and a fox with wings and three fluffy tails.

_'Licens_?' he asked the creature.

'_Of course_,' it sighed back looking relieved.

'_But Kai, you said_,' Sesshomaru started but was cut off.

'_I know what I said. Kagome needs you Seisho-kun, but you already knew that didn't_,' Licens seemed to be smiling.

In a startling revelation Sesshomaru realized he did already know. '_Lead the way_,' he growled softly but this time it wasn't just him it was his inner beast, Conway, and himself in complete and utter agreement. It was time to save Kagome, his best friend and maybe something more.

* * *

_Okay weird chapter I know and totally pulled out of a hat. I don't plan squat and this was all impromptu, but I like. I think I will have to draw a picture of Conway and Licens sometime. I hope you enjoyed this chapter this was the big one. Sesshomaru figures out the truth and our favorite duo shares a good kiss, but what will happen next, hmm even I don't know. _

_Oh and as for the little italic words I have been putting at the beginning of my chapters. Well I should warn you I'm a music lyric maniac and I only have 23 songs to pull out lyrics from so most will probably not fit and just be a little close, but its about the only preplanning I do for any of my chapters. This one is from Jason Mraz's Wordplay. _

_Oh and for everyone who mentioned the books it was The Golden Compass, Subtle Knife, and Amber Spyglass series. I'll use your character description when I think they will fit the best. _

_Names:_

_Aleron (Latin) – on the wing_

_Sheridan (Irish/Gaelic) - untamed_

_Licens (Latin) - unimpeded, free, unrestrained, unchecked_

_Conway (Celtic) - hound of the plain_

_Novo (Latin)-alter_

_Glacialis (Latin) - full of ice_

_Animus (Latin) – soul_


	11. To Keep you by my Side

Anything

Chapter 11: To keep you by my side

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I fear there's nothing I could do_

_Yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Crimson eyes as fierce as a summer sun and as haughty as freshly spilt blood followed Kagome's every twitch. Phoenix was just as unnerving in appearance as he was in name and Kagome had yet to see past his pale neck. "What do you want with me," she growled softly, her eyes flashing in anger and fear.

He smiled at her, a sickly twisted sort of grin, "What I want from you what I want from all human's that wander into my Temple, but you appear claimed my fiery beauty. Tell me, what is that studded decoration you wear about your neck?"

Delicate fingers brushed over the small jewels imbedded in her collar before Kagome grasped the teal crescent charm dangling in the center. "I am claimed, you have no right to me Novo," Kagome tried to sound brave, spitting out the last word with disgust just as Sheridan had done.

If anything, the man before her looked pleased at her tone. "You appear to have met an acquaintance of mine. I didn't realize he consorted with otherworlders like your self. Of course any proper soul of the bird would be interested in two strangers that suddenly obtain Animi," Phoenix commented with the same soulless smile.

"Soul of the bird? Are you talking about the markings, the tattoos?" Kagome questioned, a little confused with what the man was talking about.

"Yes I speak of the tattoos that all humans have been marked with to show their place among the temples. Even if you had been born here however you would have been hard to mark, canine Animui are quiet rare," he answered with scientific sort of tone before he began approaching her. "I saw your little pet run off and yet you seem perfectly fine, most feel the pain of separation," he commented with the same tone.

Kagome found she did not like the look in his eyes and began stepping back. Each step brought her closer and closer to one of the massive tubes against the wall until she found the cool glass pressing against her back. "You still haven't said what you want," Kagome asked quickly, grasping at straws to save time. She could feel Licens getting closer.

"Nothing much my dear, nothing much at all," he answered before moving forward with such sped that all she saw was a flash of red before she was falling, falling back into tube that was suddenly pulling her in and sucking her under the thick goop. No amount of struggling, however, could remove her from the substance or the container, and with each pound of her fist she found more air being stripped from her lungs until everything faded into darkness.

In the vast hallways of Phoenix Temple the winged wolf Animus named Licens desperately led Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands towards her master. As more and more time past, however, the brave creature could feel itself being pulled forcibly back to Kagome. The magic being used to draw her back was so strong that it caused the large wolf to shrink back into its weaker pup form.

Sesshomaru watched with concealed shock and perhaps a bit of concern as the pup seemed to shrivel in on itself. The voice in his mind, that had become a sudden reminder of Kagome, faded away into nothingness. "Licens," Sesshomaru growled both verbally and in his mind but no answer heeded his call. The pup was gone.

A painful howl from Conway echoed in his thoughts before it broke into a loud growl. '_How dare they_,' he snapped as the little two-toned pup leapt from his shoulder and morphed. The little creature transformed into a mighty inu. Conway in his larger form was just as impressive as Sesshomaru in his true state. His coloring wasn't altered but his pelt grew thicker and his canines lengthened until the stuck a few centimeters from his lips. His eyes were a fiery gold with a hint of green, giving him a demonic appearance. '_Time to kill_,' Conway howled, and for once Sesshomaru fully agreed.

The two inus rushed down the hallways in a blur, following the sweet scent of Kagome that was tinged in fear and pain. The halls were a mess a large maze made just to trick anyone who did not know their way. Sesshomaru was ready to start cursing when suddenly the floor beneath the two of them dropped; leaving them falling further and further away from Kagome's endangered form.

The bottom of the pyramid melted away to leave them to their deaths if Sesshomaru had not stopped his fall with his jaki cloud. He snarled as he pushed himself forward, Conway flying at his side. A large invisible force stopped him dead in his tracks as he slamming against what felt like a brick wall. The force would not give even as he struck against it with his poison.

_Damn that blasted bird_, Conway cursed as he flung his larger form against the force field. Nothing even dented it.

_This Sesshomaru believes it is time to find that boy_, he remarked calmly in his mind but rage was rolling off of him in fiery rage. Together the duo made their descent back into the city while Conway reverted to his smaller pup form.

No one noticed their landing, but this time the streets were crowded with people. Each was dressed even worse than the last with torn rags and sometimes nothing at all in face of the biting cold. Each human had an animus of some type with them ranging from birds to lizards to larger animals like lion. They also all possessed a tattoo that simplified their type of animus into categories like bird, reptile, or cat. Each tattoo was always very large and in a noticeable area that would be hard to hide in such shabby clothing.

_It will be hard to find Sheridan in all of these people and horrible scents. It smells like death warmed over then thrown up in a litter box_, Conway grumbled from his perch on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Each human seemed to be more in a daze then the last but some of the younger ones would turn to gaze at the two of them, looking both curious and frightened. They only stayed still for a moment, but Sesshomaru began to realize that each animus was very important to determining the personalities of people. He wasn't quite sure how to interpret all of the colors, but it was obvious that humans with the cat animus looked at him more than someone with a meek animal like a rabbit or a guinea pig.

_Can you sense Aleron? _Sesshomaru asked as he looked around, he wasn't really certain how to sense an animus, their forms were as hard to recognize as a puff of smoke.

_His inner voice is rather distinct, I should be able to find him, _Conway's answered and soon Sesshomaru felt as if Conway was suddenly getting further and further away even as he felt his warm weight on his shoulder. _I found some very strong minds near by. I think he's there_, Conway spoke up some time later.

Sesshomaru could barely hide his smirk as he closely followed the animus's detailed instructions. He soon found himself in the middle of no where. The thick wires that seemed to grow from the walls were the thickest here and made moving almost impossible. Soon the wires were so thick and strong that Sesshomaru had to cut them away with his claws. It took a few minutes for him to make it to another clearing and he was almost surprised at what was there. Four humans sat on freezing metal boxes in a squiggly circle. One of the humans was Sheridan and Aleron was resting comfortably on his shoulder.

The man closest to Sheridan smelled horribly of grease and his entire body seemed to be slicked up with the slime. His hair was a muddy green that stuck up in all directions and has an unnatural shine to it with black blobs clinging to strands at odd intervals. His forehead was covered in a pair of thick tinted goggles that would occasionally fall into his face while he was talking. He had dark brown eyes like dirt that had a certain mischievous glint about them. He had a bit of stubble growing from his chin but a good bit of it was hidden by another black blob that had taken up residence on his body. His animus sat comfortably on his broad shoulders and curled around his neck. By all appearances in looked like his inner soul was a large, olive green python.

The man next to the ball of grease was significantly more put together. He had light brown hair with flakes of grey. He was obviously old and his doe eyes shown with wisdom, but there was something strong about him. He had a confidence to him that squared his shoulders and set his jaw against all the other shy droopy humans the world seemed to possess. His animus towered behind him with the same confidence and strength, a mighty stag with a full eight-point set.

The last man smelled heavily of fish and the heavy salt scent the sea carried with it. He held the closest thing to a tan compared to the deathly pale of the others. His eyes were as sharp and cunning as any seasoned fighter. He looked as relaxed as his green haired companion but his muscles seemed to bunch under his skin as if he were ready for a fight any second. His animus, like the rest of them, was a good show to his personality. For swishing lazily in the air around him was a medium sized great white shark.

Sesshomaru's stoic expression never wavered but inwardly he was surprised by the creature. He had never seen anything like the shark before and despite its unusual design he could sense it had a power of its own. He eyed the creature for a moment before focusing on Sheridan.

"I thought you would come back, but where is that Kai boy?" Sheridan asked as he stood and brushed a few metal flakes from his pants.

Sesshomaru growled low in throat before spitting out," How do you get past the barrier?"

Sheridan's eyes widened instantly in understanding before narrowing in anger, "There is a way but we will have to hurry. Lord Phoenix will destroy Kai if we wait to long. "He paced for a moment before turning to his three companions," I'm going to need your help with this and the Freedom."

"Interesting that you would be involved in an unknown that looks like a Novo himself," the human with the stag animus remarked calmly as he stood.

"Sesshomaru and his companion do not belong in this word, and I don't want them studying him," Sheridan answered as he gestured at the dog demon.

"Good point," the grease man almost hissed as he slid up to a standing position and slinked over to the two of them.

"I don't have time for this," Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"Settle down now, this is us hurrying," the man with the shark animus laughed as he walked over to his companions even as he narrowed his eyes in warning at the demon.

They whispered amongst themselves for what seemed like hours before Sheridan turned and pointed to the grease man. "This is palus; he will be working the machine that will break the barrier."

"Hey man," Palus greeted with a tilted of his head that made his goggles slip.

Sheridan pointed to the man with the stag animus next and remarked," Ingosus is our sort of strategic advisor." His finger moved again to point to the sharp eyed man as Sheridan introduced him," and last but not least our navigator, Insula."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, wondering about the odd names and why they needed people for such things.

"We're about ta show ya how ta really take a fortress eh," Palus as he slithered past Sesshomaru. The man was so short he hardly reached his bellybutton. "Now come, come, I'll show ya the way," he grinned, revealing a great lack of teeth and the few that were there were pointed like fangs.

Sesshomaru glared at the man's small back, irritated by his attitude. If the situation was different his claws would already have ripped his vocal cords out, but he understood the need of allies in this strange planet he did not understand. His father had once told him that though allies could be a weakness at times they could also be your greatest help in unfamiliar territory. With this in mind he followed after the reptilian like man.

Palus navigated through the pipes so easily that even Sesshomaru had a hard time keeping up. The pipes became ridiculously thick in some places were only Palus's small form could fit through the tiny openings. Sesshomaru had to use his claws to shred through the pipes, but even then he could only tear through them enough to fit his body through before the wires would collapse and fill up the space he created. It was tedious work and his anger was starting to build after about fifteen minutes, but finally the mass of metal pipes cleared up and Sesshomaru found himself in the middle of a hanger.

It was a closed up room with only one massive garage door leading out and the way they had come. Those same annoying pipes clung to the ceiling and hung down like webs. Small jolts of electricity jumped from all the metal in the room including a large rectangular ship in the middle of the hanger. It had a square front where people could pilot it from and a large truck bed attached to the front covered in a heavy black tarp.

"Meet our Trojan horse," a voice spoke to his right and Sesshomaru turned to find the brown haired man and his stag Animus standing there. "I am Ingosus of the mountain regions of this accursed city."

"We will leave for the Phoenix Temple immediately," Sheridan remarked by Ingosus's side.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement and watched as Palus climbed into the front of the ship and started clicking away until the ship whirled up and the sparks the had been jolting around suddenly collected at the bottom of the ship and lifted it off the ground. "Time to go guys, lets start a war," Palus laughed as he stuck his head out from the doorway with a grin.

"Sounds like fun," Insula commented as he jumped into the other side of the ship. "Sesshomaru, You will ride in the back with Sheridan and I," Ingosus," suggested as he lifted up the tarp. Sheridan jumped easily into the darkness and Sesshomaru followed without saying anything. The back of the truck was completely dark even to his sharp demon eyes when Ingosus closed the tarp with the three of them inside. It smelt like metal and wet fabric, reminding Sesshomaru of the barracks back home.

He could hear the clicking of hooves as the stag went to the back of the truck bed and lay down. Sesshomaru also heard the rustling of feathers as Aleron settled against Sheridan's side and the faint movement of air as the great white curled around Insula. He could even feel the comfortable warmth as Conway snuggled into his lap, but as he sniffed the air none of these creatures had a scent. If it wasn't for the noise he could almost swear that there were only four bodies underneath the tarp. It was an interesting discovery that he decided to look into further after Kagome was safely with in his arms.

The machine lurched as it sped out of the hanger and took to the sky. The light outside made the area under the blackness a dark grey that allowed Sesshomaru's sensitive eyes to absorb all the light and develop a clearer image of where he was. He still could not see outside and could only use his senses to tell what was happening. The ship was moving along swiftly and rising higher in the air as they went. Only once did the truck ever stop and it was only for a nervous second before sped along again.

Sheridan breathed a sigh of relief and suddenly Conway was in his mind again. '_Aleron says that we just passed through the barrier and will be entering the loading dock soon,_' Conway spoke his voice a mixture of relief and nervousness. '_I'm going to stay beside Sheridan and pretend to be his animus while Aleron flies above, you just act like your high and mighty self,_' he added with a mental smirk.

Soon the craft pulled to a halt and lowered with a thud to the ground as all the electricity was released from the coils on the ships underbelly. The moment the tarp was lifted, Aleron shot out in a flash of white as Conway scrambled onto Sheridan's shoulder. Insula, Ingosus, and Sheridan jumped out quickly with Sesshomaru following closely behind. They were in a large docking station with many more of the transporters zipping in and out of the stations. Some carried large metal canisters while others held groups of shivering whimpering humans. While other trucks had a back full of upright standing lizards with two sets of eyes one in the normal place and the other set on their temples. They looked sinister with sharp fangs sticking from their drooling mouths along with a forked tongue.

The humans barely glanced about but the sight of the lizards sent a shiver through all of them as they moved behind Sesshomaru. Only Sheridan stayed relatively close to his side. '_They want you to lead, like a novo. I'll relay the directions_,' Conway spoke in his mind before he started to give short barked out commands from Sheridan.

Kagome tore at the burning pain in her chest. It felt liked she was being ripped in two as she struggled in the thick water, kicking against the glass surrounding her. '_Licens, Licens its hurts_,' she cried out and through the water and glass she saw another container next to her. Licens was curled around herself in the container, shivering as feathers from her wings floated to the bottom of the tube. It was then that Kagome released that they were sharing pain.

"This is what it feels like to have your soul separated from your body, your canine type is very strong and you might be the first to survive the separation," Phoenix commented as he crossed in front of her prison. "Of course if you did die like the rest I would have fun experimenting with the leftovers," he added with a smirk.

Slowly the novo began undoing the ties on his cloak until it fell to a black heap on the floor. Finally his entire altered form was revealed. His pale skin was barely covered by his fire red tunic and red shorts. It was if he picked the clothes to show off as much of his alterations as possible. His legs were covered in white scales that matched his skin while his bare feet had turned into those of a bird with only three toes in the front and one long claw coming from his heel. His toe nails were pitch black and long and sharp like claws. Blood red feathers were attached to the side of his arm in three rows up to his elbow where a long spine emerged from his skin. His hands were relatively normal except for his sharp black claws. More scales covered his neck and arms while more feathers attached down from the back of his knee to his ankle.

Kagome shivered both from pain and fear at the sight of him. "Seisho," she cried softly as she curled her knees to her chest. "Seisho," she repeated as she rocked softly the was a cold darkness settling in her heart as the machines around her kicked to life and something was pulling Licens further and further away even though they were only a few feet away. As she glanced over at her soul Kagome realized that the small fox/wolf hybrid was slowly becoming corrupted with black. First her feathers turned and the inky darkness spread further.

Phoenix smirked as he pushed his face close to the glass and tapped it with his claw, "It won't be long now, soon you will either live through losing your soul or you will DIE."

_Sorry this took so ridiculously long, but I hope you like it. Sesshomaru and Kagome will be heading home soon, then the real fun will begin. _


	12. When Darkness Falls

**Anything**

**Chapter Eleven: When Darkness Falls**

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

_Well somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around_

_-Somebody Told Me Killers_

This time around the endless hallways of Phoenix temple was much easier to navigate through. Conway dictated Sheridan's directions quickly and efficiently. Sesshomaru kept a long stride that he normally used at home for intimidation. His pace was swift even for the athletic males following behind him. Palus and Ingosus had stayed behind to keep an eye on the ship, but Sheridan and Insula followed behind him.

As more time passed Sesshomaru's pace was almost rushed and when he turned a corner and Sheridan fell a bit behind a sharp jolt of pain stabbed through his heart and mind. The taiyoukai paused in his step, carefully looking around for the cause when Conway's pained voice filtered through his mind. 'Sesshomaru slow down, I'm your soul if we're separated by only a few feet then its like we're being torn in two,' he cried.

It actually took a moment for Sesshomaru to recover and even his stoic façade couldn't stop him from clenching the cloth over his heart. It was such a painful separation. When he started moving again he asked, 'why does it hurt us so badly and yet Kagome and Sheridan can separate by a large span?'

Conway gave a half chuckle as he answered, 'Kagome is open with her thoughts leaving her spirit free, while Sheridan is a spirit of the bird and has practiced sense birth to separate. Sense you don't share your soul freely at all we can barely move apart at all.'

Storing the information away for later, Sesshomaru continued on at a slower pace. It seemed like ages but finally, finally, they reached a huge metal plated door with two large locks bolting it to the wall.

"Through there Sesshomaru," Sheridan commented as he helped Conway jump to the floor. In a flash of energy Conway was back to his larger size, fangs bared. "We can't follow any further I'm afraid, when we fight the upper novo it will be on our own ready terms," Sheridan remarked before turning and walking off.

Well out of ear shot of anyone Insula turned to Sheridan with a raised brow and asked, "What was that about, you never give up a chance to mess with Phoenix?"

Sheridan laughed, shaking his head, "I know, but I felt we would only get in his way. I think Sesshomaru needs to save Kai himself." Insula's mouth made a small O before he smirked and followed after his friend.

Phoenix could count on one hand the amount of humans that had lived after fifteen minutes of the separation process. For some reason it was horribly difficult to find a person with a free spirit and even the rare spirit of the birds could only survive for so long.

Kagome had been in the tank for thirty minutes.

Licen's wing tips and paws were pure black and a stripe of black was starting at her nose and working down her back. It took an entire hour for the separation to be complete and Kagome, curled in a tight fetal position, looked near dead with her blue tipped fingers and cadaverous complexion, but the instruments running the system were picking out stronger life signs from both of them then Phoenix ever expected.

A hiss from the wall to the right brought phoenix from his musings. "Yes," he snapped, irritated at being interrupted.

The man slinked in, keeping his back hunched and head bowed. He was dressed in a guard uniform that consisted of thin armor plates on his chest, arms, and shins along with a thin maroon tunic with the phoenix symbol on it. His unusual looks identified him instantly as a novo. His hair was wild around his head and in the center from the crown of his head to his mind back his hair stuck straight up like an angry dog's scruff. The hair was sandy brown with darker brown splotches scattered about until the ends darkened to black. His fingers curved into sharp claws and long saber fangs peeked under his sickening grin.

The man cackled darkly before answering," Humans in the temple, milord, humans."

Phoenix smirked before dismissing the guard with a wave of his hand. He had expected guest eventually. It would a surprise if Sheridan didn't send Sesshomaru his way. "So it looks like your knight will be here soon," he commented, smirking as he looked at the tube.

It was hard to tell if Kagome heard him or not but her arms tightened around her before loosening a dropping like vines below her.

888

Sesshomaru heard the human's footsteps fad off and listened for any other sounds before drawing up the poison in his claws. They shined green the split second before he lashed out at the locks. The metal sizzled and for a second it seemed like nothing was happening and then thick globs of metal fell to the floor. Sesshomaru didn't wait for it to melt all the way through before lashing out five more times. After the fifth time he pulled his sword from his waist and waited. It only took a second before the massive door fell inwards with a clamor.

Sesshomaru moved forward in a flash, nothing more then a silver blur, his senses stretched to find any life in the room but he was pulled short when he felt nothing. Kagome and Licens floated motionlessly in front of him in large devices he had never seen before. He hesitated to move to them, stretching his senses as powerfully as he could to sense something. Physically and mental he knew there was nothing more, but a more inert sense told him to be wary.

'Look out!' Conway screamed just in time.

Sesshomaru came face to face with what looked to him like a phoenix demon. The man struck down on him with a sickle. The metal collided with a spark before the two fighters jumped away.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Phoenix greeted with a smirk.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snarl as he leapt forward and in the instant before he struck the man, disappeared in a shimmer.

His eyes widened before he swung around moving his sickle to catch the blade just before it remove his head. "Fast," Phoenix commented as he twisted his sickle, making Sesshomaru back off or lose his weapon.

The demon sprang back before propelling himself forward again. His eyes glared red before he shimmered away again.

This time phoenix was ready. He backed up throwing his sickle up. The blades met and sparked. With a wink the area between the fighters lit aflame.

Sesshomaru backed up in surprise and wariness. The fire was brilliant red and moved unnaturally. The flames twitched before coming after him. He sliced through the fire, watching as it split in two before it came back together and attacked him at a quicker speed. He brought a small layer of youki up to his skin, expecting the fire to hit, waiting for it. But then Conway was there, snapping and engulfing the flames.

Sesshomaru felt pain, up his arms down his throat, like millions of needles. "Conway," he cried out in his mind and body, but Phoenix was there again slashing out with his weapon. He slashed sideways, a hard move to block. The blade seemed to stretch further then he had measured before and the sharp point slid easily between his lower ribs. It slipped in easily, meeting no resistance before Sesshomaru jumped back.

There was more pain, a pressure on his chest. He snarled.

No more, the demon was out now. Fur sprung along his body, his bones reshaped. Amber orbs bled, and Phoenix felt fear. Conway was there again warmth now healing the wounds from inside, a voice in his mind closer than ever. Together as one the dogs conquered.

When Sesshomaru came back to himself Phoenix was gone and the disgusting taste of his rotten blood was still on his tongue. The novo had fled, but that didn't matter any more. Kagome was there and she was looking worse. Conway was already banging up against the glass of the container with all his might.

Sesshomaru stood with a vague wince. His wounds were healed somehow but there was stiffness over his body he was unaccustomed to. That, however, didn't stop him. With the same precision he had used on the door he struck out with the acid of his clan. The glass hissed and burned but this time it did not melt like the metal. Sesshomaru slashed five more times but still only small scorch marks were left. He growled as he moved forward and struck the glass with his fist. It was solid and even his powerful knuckles cracked under the strain.

He pulled his fist back and opened so he could press his fingers to the glass. It was cold under his palm and Kagome was so close. He could no longer see how he ever confused the beautiful woman in front of him for a man. Her shoulder length hair had come away from its tie and fell around her like a curtain of ebony silk. Her skin was sickly pale but he knew how soft it would feel under his touch. Her lips were full and the delicate curves of her body were only ones a woman could possess. Truthfully, he had only ever known her as a flat-chested girl, so when he saw her again he should have recognized her; his best friend.

Conway was still clawing at the container until, in a fit of frustration; he jumped up and pounded at the glass. His scrambling paws passed over a metal piece extending from the tube and with a hiss and a whirl of electricity the goop Kagome was covered it was slowly drained out. Sesshomaru stepped back, not sure what the devices were doing, but luckily the goop lowered Kagome gently to the bottom before the glass disappeared down a opening in the floor, beside her Licens was also released.

Conway and Sesshomaru moved together, Sesshomaru scooping Kagome up while Conway moved to like Licens clean. They were both freezing cold and Sesshomaru had to remove his inner kimono to wrap Kagome up in it. He rubbed her arms and legs to clean the mess off and warm her up with the friction.

Conway curled around Licens and whimpered softly as he licked her small body. Her pure white coat had turned almost completely black with white left on the first layer of her wings, her chest, and a few splatters over her back. Kagome too had black smudges in the centers of her palms and the bottoms of her soles.

"We need to leave now," Sesshomaru called as he stood. He didn't want to stay in this dammed place any longer. Conway picked up Licens by the scruff of her neck and followed after Sesshomaru. They both felt deep in their bones that Kagome and lichens would not wake until they were gone from Phoenix Temple. This time Sesshomaru did not walk, he ran through the halls following his nose to were he had began sensing an ever rising collection of magic.

Deep in the heart of the temple was a chamber only Lord Phoenix had access to. No one knew of its contents except for the other main lords. It was a room that collected the raw magic produced when a animus was separated from its human partner. Normally the energy produced was not a significant amount because the pair died too quickly, but with certain individuals that lasted for longer then fifteen minutes they produced enough energy to levitate each of the pyramids in the air for many years. That day when Kagome was separated almost completely from her soul the generator in the center of the pyramid began producing so much energy that the lights began periodically exploding from the center outward.

Sesshomaru noticed the build up and followed it relentlessly. He met no resistance on his way to the center until he actually reached the room. The magic was tangible there. Reaching out like thick vines and dark mists. Sesshomaru clawed at the metal door, ripping at tearing at the metal but never calling on his poison; adding youki to the pure magic could cause a disastrous explosion. Conway worked frantically beside him and together they managed to tear a large hole in the door. Sesshomaru leapt inside without hesitation, leaving behind a trail of blood and torn skin from his heavily damaged claws.

The raw magic encircled him and for a moment even the great demon Sesshomaru felt fear as it pricked his skin and tore into his flesh. It was more powerful than any of the magic he had ever felt, but then warmth reached out and touched him. It was familiar and comforting and it brought heat back to the cold body in his arms. "Bring us home Kagome," he whispered to the power, and as darkness blanketed his body and mind, he felt a stirring in his arms.

888

"I want to go outside the city?"

Palus blinked as he turned to Sheridan. It was unusual for the man to ask for anything, especially anything personal. It had been determined a long time ago that the precious electro hover car would only be used for the good of man. Sheridan also had no real seniority in the rebel faction. He was no more than a teenager and most certainly the youngest of them all, but among them he had fought and won more battles against the novo then anyone else. He had no fear in the face of death and his animus, Aleron, was a necessity to many of their operations. So when Sheridan asked such a selfish question, there was no argument when Palus headed for the outer walls.

The only way out of the city was with one of the trucks. They flew right over the perimeter walls without any problems and landed about a hundred yards away. Sheridan jumped out and with a bow of gratitude said," Thank you for helping me, I'll find my way home."

They were all tempted to stop him but Ingosus spoke up, " Alright friend, may your soul fly free."

Sheridan smirked," and may your soul travel through the purest forests." Without turning back he walked on through the barren snowy lands before him. The truck whirred to life behind him, but he didn't watch it.

Somewhere outside the walls of the great city lived a group of people the humans feared and the Novo left alone. There were many wild rumors about them, but among the rebels all called Sheridan a member of one of the wild clans. No one knew if it was really true, but it gave the young man an alien aura.

Sheridan traveled straight and true. Occasionally Aleron would call sharply above him and he would look up with a smile, but other than that not much occurred. When the great city was no longer visible on the horizon something else arose in front of him. At first it was only a blur of red, but soon it solidified into a small colony of red tents.

Sheridan offered a true smile as he cupped his hands around his mouth and let lose a sound so similar to a falcon's hunting screech that Aleron answered him back on impulse.

There was a moment of silence before the chilling howl of wolves rose in the air. "Little Feather," a voice called as someone ran from the tents. Many others exited their tents, but gave the duo a bit of space.

"Hey Big Puppy," Sheridan teased as he embraced his old friend. The teenager looked curiously like a mixture between a novo and a human. He had unnatural silver hair with black tips and was dressed in soft red fur.

"It's unusual for you to visit us, what's the matter my friend?" the man asked as he pulled back and held Sheridan at arms length to get a good look at him.

Sheridan smiled softly as he reached out and ran his finger tips over the sharp elfin points of his friend's ear before brushing over his silky hair and the dark maroon stripes over his pale skin. "I was feeling horribly nostalgic," he answered as he rested his hand on the teal crescent moon on his best friend's forehead.

888

Phoenix walked lazily down one of the long hallways of the temples. It was almost pitch black but his eyes shined red in the darkness as they took in any remaining light. Over all he was in a very good mood and the slight skip in his step showed it. He grinned as he reached the middle of the temple. There was a faint, unnatural glow pouring from the tattered remains of one of his thickest steel doors.

"Hmm, that must have hurt," he commented as he kneeled down and looked at the torn metal. He could feel heat radiating off of it from the magic and the shear friction of being torn apart. "Now this could be interesting," he practically purred as he pulled a plastic container from his robe. He popped the top open and pulled out a long white swab with a cotton puff on one ending. Down on the bottom of the door he ran the swab carefully of the many red droplets along the floor before placing the swab back in his pocket.

"Milord," a voice called from behind.

Phoenix stood with a swish of his camp and his grin revealed the sharp points of his teeth. "Yes," he hissed, eyes glittering with a maniac gleam.

The woman that had called to him bowed lowly, her long hair sweeping against the floor before she spoke, "Milord Dragon sent a message from the dark temple requesting your presence. He says he receive a message from the home planet."

Phoenix walked uncomfortably close to her to the point that her entire body went ridged, but at the last second he leaned down and picked something of the ground. He held a small piece of some sharp cloudy white material with a droplet of blood at the tip. His grin widened as he pulled another plastic container from his robes and dropped the piece inside. "So Earth has finally decided to see what this old colony is up too," he remarked as he put the container away. "Did Dragon say who contacted us?" he asked, walking by her.

The woman seemed too hesitated before answering," I believe the name was Inutashio."

* * *

There when times when I love writing way to much. Hate me yet. I'll give you a cookie if you can guess what kind of animal novo the servant guy was. Oh and sorry about the song but it seemed offly appropriate. 

I know a bunch of people say I've been switch to fast between worlds, but don't worry, everything will come full circle. And someone said something about having a plan when I writer. Trust me, if I ever had a plan about my writing it would never be nearly as interesting.

Next Chapter: Sesshomaru and Kagome return to Japan, but why is it Kai that returns home with Sesshomaru.


	13. Year of the Tiger

**Anything**

**Chapter Twelve: Year of the Tiger**

The darkness was oppressive and pushed on her from all sides. Kagome felt like she was drowning, like someone had shoved a cloth down her throat and it was suffocating her. "I'm not done yet, not yet," she tried to yell. There were things to get done, she had not told Sesshomaru yet, never said thank you.

"I'm not done!" she yelled and with all her might she pushed the darkness away, forced the cloth from her insides and welcomed the light. It was blinding and beautiful. A welcome sight from the nothingness she had been left in. Slowly, careful for the pain in her head and chest, Kagome sat up. There was warm grass under her hands and it tickled her palms. Birds chirped their welcome to the morning air and the air smelled fresh and clean. 'Home,' her mind told her. She was home.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked to her right and blinking away the light, Kagome turned to her savior.

"I'm fine, never better," Kagome smiled brilliantly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru surprised her as he pulled her into a tight embrace; his arms were almost too hot with the spring sun bearing down on them. "Then I am glad…Kagome."

Kagome gasped as she quickly looked up, how had he discovered… She was covered in both his kimonos now and her own kimono felt scratchy and uncomfortable, like it had gotten soaked in something and then dried. She could, however, still feel her cloth tied tight around her chest and the scent spell was settled under the bindings.

"Licens helped me figure it out," Sesshomaru answered, well aware of her confusion. It was an interesting scent that teased his nose by floating by then wavering away.

"LICENS," Kagome's eyes widened as she searched wildly for her animus. The little fox was lying in the curl of Conway's larger form. She looked haggard and her fur stuck up in all directions but her brilliant green eyes were opened and starring at her in that unnatural intelligence.

"_I'm fine, so you can stop yelling,"_ Licens answered, her voice nuzzling against her mind. She sounded tired, but okay.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against Sesshomaru's broad chest. All the tension in her body melted away with the voice of her soul echoing warmly through her. For something she had gained only a few days ago it would be impossible to let it go now.

Sesshomaru reveled in Kagome's trust but as the sun worked its way to its highest point in the sky he nudged her shoulder. "We really need to get going, there is no way to tell how long we have been gone and the Eastern Taiyoukai will be wondering what happened," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome nodded, blushing as she realized her position, and quickly jumped to her feet. Sesshomaru had to actually resist the urge to tease her as he motioned for Conway. The now smaller pup glided up to his shoulder and settled comfortably around his shoulders.

Kagome thought it was adorable and didn't bother to say anything as she followed after him. Everything had settled back to normal. It didn't seem Sesshomaru was mad at her at all. There really wasn't anything to say. The friends were reunited.

The forest was a comfortable quiet. The sun filtered through the trees and left patterns of green dancing across the leaf littered floor. It was like heaven compared to the land of metal and smog they had been stuck in before.

As they walked Kagome quickly noticed that not only was she wearing Sesshomaru's shirts but that he was walking shirtless in front of her. His pale skin seemed to dace with every movement as his muscles stretched and relaxed underneath. Her mouth dropped opened slowly and she almost tripped as she watched him. "Uh Sesshomaru," she started nervously, "Do you want your haori back?"

Sesshomaru barely glanced back before holding his arm out. Normally he would have stopped and turned to accept it, but, and god forbid if he ever admitted it, Sesshomaru knew that if he turned around to face her pink flushed face he knew he would break out into laughter.

Instead of being put off at his reaction, Kagome gratefully handed his layered haori back. She could only thank the gods that he didn't turn around and show her his chiseled abdomen, and no that heat in her belly was not disappointed in the bit. Not even a little.

He slipped on both shirts with a shrug and his shoulders. The spider silk dried nicely and slid easily over its owner's smooth skin, unlike Kagome's cotton shirt that dried tough. It would take a few more hours for it to soften up again.

The sun was sinking lower in the sky as they continued on. Sesshomaru discreetly sniffed the air and telling by the scents and the position of the setting sun, they were very close to the eastern castle. At full speed Sesshomaru could be there in fifteen minutes, if they waited then Kagome would have to sleep outside again. Obviously she could handle it, but they both needed a clean change of clothes and a bath. It wouldn't take a demon nose to smell the oil and grim coming off them both.

Well that was a hard decision.

"Kagome come here," Sesshomaru called as he turned to face her. She gave him a curious look but walked over anyways. He didn't give her any warning before scooping her into his arms and taking to the air.

Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru called her name. Even when they were little he normally called her by whatever nickname he felt like. She was even more surprised when he pulled her close and suddenly she was up in the air flying so fast she couldn't even scream. The air in her lungs was trapped, like there was thick plug in her windpipe. It was an unnerving experience. The trip seemed to take forever and no time at all.

* * *

Heiji yawn widely, stretching his tall frame as he patted one hand over his mouth. "Where in Japan is that boy. Sesshomaru should have been her days ago," he grumbled as looked around the Eastern Castle grounds.

Heiji was the lord of the eastern lands, a white tiger youkai. He had skin so pale it looked like snow and his ivory hair made his complexion look lighter. It wasn't that he looked bad just unreal. His cheeks were marked with three, thin, black stripes. Two stripes coming down from his forehead encircled a golden sunburst. His clothing was similar to Sesshomaru's, light blue silk with white snowflakes on his shoulders and the bottom of his sleeves. His obi was a darker blue with light violet swirls.

Heiji scratched his bushy hair, fluffing it up more as he tried to hit that sweet spot right behind his pointed ears. "I'm so bored," he sighed as he looked at the sky again/ If Sesshomaru was here he would at least have someone to amuse him but at the moment the only person who ever amused him was taking care of a two year old. Why did he want a kid again? Oh yeah heir and bloodlines and all that.

He made a disgruntled growl that sounded a bit more like a huff as he turned on the balls of his bare feet and began the walk back to his room. Halfway to the side door he paused mid step. "He's here," he almost cheered, springing around and bounding to the entrance gates.

He grinned, revealing his long fangs, as looked up into the sky where Sesshomaru's energy ball had just materialized out of the clouds. Heiji had to leap back as the pure youki landed right were he had been standing. The green energy swirled around before dissipating in a mist.

He was surprised to see what exited the energy. He had, of course, expected Sesshomaru. He had not expected the small human male encircled in his arms. Sesshomaru seemed to actually put the boy down carefully. The human was short by any standards only reaching the middle of Sesshomaru's chest. He had wild black hair that stuck up in all directions and he… Heiji smirked; he had a collar around his neck. A collar with a moon symbol.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Where have you been?" Heiji asked with a grumbled, though grin belied his tone.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked at the Eastern Lord. The tiger demon was one of the west's greatest allies and the man was practically his god father, but did he have to be so childish? "There were some complications," Sesshomaru answered with a look that clearly said "do NOT ask.'

Heiji didn't even bother. He had more prevailing questions. "Who is this little one?" he asked grinning as he leaned down to look at Kagome. The tiger was slightly taller than Sesshomaru and at his full height towered over the human.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but Sesshomaru beat her to it. "This is Kai, father decided sense some taiyoukai have been keeping human pets I should join the trend." The tone of his voice was so sarcastic it was almost chilling.

Nodding slowly, Heiji raised a brow in curiosity. He knew for a fact that the only demons keeping human pets were the obscure lord on faraway islands. Most of the lords on the mainland, especially Inutashio, would frown at such an idea. He wondered why Sesshomaru would go along with one of his father's obvious ploys. This Kai character could lead to be quiet an interesting specimen. The fact that Sesshomaru had carried him was proof enough that there was something going on.

Sesshomaru, much to tired to deal with that sneaky look crossing the cat's lips, interrupted him, "Heiji it has been a long journey, perhaps we could discuss the treaty renewal after my companion and I have had a chance to bathe and rest."

Knowing that if Sesshomaru had to ask it was serious; Heiji straightened up and gestured behind him. "Yes, yes, of course come this way."

Kagome followed behind the two lords, still in awe over the taiyoukai and his grand castle. The design was similar to the west but wherever a moon had been a sun replaced it and all silver was exchanged with gold.

Heiji led hem to the eastern wing and quickly showed them to their rooms. Kagome was surprised to find her room to be in the royal guest wing. Her surprise must have shown on her face as well because even though Heiji didn't say anything to her, he smiled reassuringly and gave her a gentle push towards the door.

She didn't need a second command. Kagome gladly went into the room and gathered a change of clothes before moving to the second door in her room. There was steam wafting from under the screen and she pushed it open excited. The room was small, but perfect. In the center was a pseudo hot spring, the water heated by the kitchens below.

She stripped at top speed before slipping into the warm water. She groaned in pleasure as the water soothed her sore muscles and loosened the tension in her shoulders and back. The odd layer of dried slime hat had collected n her skin was carefully scrubbed away and her hair was cleaned of the collecting oil. She scrubbed her fingers and toes as well to remove the gathering dirt before dunking under water. It didn't take her too long to clean up and she really wanted to laze around in the warm waters but she knew Sesshomaru wanted to take a bath as well.

With a sigh she lifted herself out of the water and dried ff with a fluffy piece of cloth that had been left in there. Her change of clothes was an extremely comfortable black silk haori with fight tigers on the back and a pair of tapered hakamas that fit her small waist perfectly.

Dressed and refreshed, she moved over to the adjacent door and knocked softly. "The bath is free now," she called before heading back to her room. When she reached the connecting door she heard the light hiss of a shoji screen. Turning back, Kagome smiled when she saw Sesshomaru walked out. He still looked impassive but his facial muscles were relaxed and there was gentleness hidden in his eyes. "Good night," she called softly to him.

Gold met blue and for a moment it almost appeared as if Sesshomaru's lips had quirked upwards before steam had blurred the vision. "Good night," he answered back.

With a pleased grin Kagome returned to her room and promptly collapsed on the tatami mat. It was most defiantly time for sleep.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky the next morning when she woke. Kagome was at first surprised that Sesshomaru had not gotten her up, but figured he was probably already busy with the renewal of the treaty. With that in mind, she headed outside in search of the way outside, determined to take in the beautiful scenery she had only glanced the night before.

The hallway was lightly bright with the many windows in the castle and the air was filled with the scent of freshly blooming flowers and soap. She sighed happily as she continued down the hall in no real hurry. It was nice to not be worried about death or any of that business.

"_It certainly has been a long couple of weeks_," a gentle voice commented.

Kagome smiled cheerfully. "_Hello Licens, how did you feel_?" she responded as she quirked her head back to look at her animus. The little fox/wolf had been following silently behind her since she had gotten out of bed.

"_Much better now, the lethargy has worn off now_," Wisdom answered with what felt like a mental pat.

"_Man_ _that phoenix guy was a jerk, I hope Seisho cut something important off_," Child perked up. It had been awhile since Kagome had heard that voice and laughed at the comment.

Kagome shook her head in agreement and amusement as she continued down the hall. Licens easily fluttered up and settled around her shoulder to nuzzle against her neck. The contact left a streak of comforting warmth in her mind. Kagome didn't pay too much attention to where she was going until something bumped against her legs.

Turning around, Kagome was surprised to see a small child. He looked around four or five with large ice blue eyes and midnight black hair. He had two black stripes on his cheeks and neck and a golden star on his forehead. A mischievous grin covered his face and a white and black striped tail flicked playfully behind him. "Hello," he greeted, revealing tiny fangs.

Resisting the urge to squeal at the cuteness, Kagome smiled very slightly back. She still had to keep up her Kai attitude after all. "Hello there, what are you doing?" she asked, bending her knees a bit to get closer to his level.

"I'm playing," he answered with a wider grin, revealing that one of his fangs had been lost recently. "Play with me," he added, his cherubic face looking mockingly serious.

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh as she nodded. "Sure what do you want to play?"

He scrunched his little brow in thought wrung his little hands together before raising them up, "Piggy ride."

Kagome raised a brow at his choice before shrugging and kneeling down, her back to him. She winced a bit as he clumsily clamored on. "All set?" she asked as she looped her arms around his legs and felt his arms clutch the loose material on her shoulders.

"Giddy up," he responded, tightening his legs.

"Alrighty then," she laughed as she carefully stood before heading down the hall with long strides to make the little passenger on her back bounce about. He cheered and laughed like any child but his little claws slipped into her shirt and stung just a bit in his excitement.

They continued down the hall in much the same way for awhile until Kagome heard a distinctive clearing of a throat from behind her. It almost sound like a growl, but whatever it was it halted her in mid step.

"What, prey tell are you doing," a challenging, clearly female, voice asked.

Kagome turned around slowly to face another white tiger youkai. She opened her mouth to answer when the little one on her back interrupted her. "We were playing," he answered with another gleeful laugh.

"Were you now," the lady questioned with a raised brow, that the same curious aristocratic look Sesshomaru always used.

"Yep," he answered, leaping off Kagome's back and running towards the lady.

Finally, as if the dam had been broken, the cold woman melted and let out a warm laugh. "I hope my son wasn't bothering you to much young sir, but I have to wonder what you're doing here," she remarked.

"Oh, oh," Kagome resisted the urge to giggle hysterically as the bent up pressure was cooled down. "No, he wasn't any problem at all," she answered after a moment to compose herself. Lightly fingering the moon charm on her collar Kagome answered the second question with a bow," My name is Kai milady and I'm here visiting with Lord Sesshomaru on official business."

"Are you now," she questioned with gaze that clearly said, yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle.

Trying not to stutter, Kagome added," Yes, um, it was Lord Inutashio's idea."

The lady laughed at her answer and nodded in understanding. "Yes that explains quite a bit. I had been wondering why my mate was grinning so wildly last night."

"Your mate…" Kagome trailed off before her eyes widened. "Oh, oh milady, I'm sorry," she apologized bowing again and holding it this time.

"_Very smooth my dear. Insult the mate of Seisho's ally_," Licens teased in her mind.

"_Shut it_," Kagome snapped back, still holding her bow.

"Oh please none of that good sir, I'm not nearly as stuffy as your lord, and please call me Lady Mouko," she offered with a sweet smile.

Kagome straightened her back with a sigh. "Thank you Lady Mouko," she responded.

"Come you can join us for lunch, the mighty lords should be there as well," she teased. Normally she did not talk with foreign people because her nature could get her in trouble and in turn get her mate in trouble if she teased the wrong person, but she liked this Kai. He was a bit strange but any man willing to run around with a child on there back was good in her book.

"Okay," Kagome responded with an embarrassed chuckle as she heard her stomach grumbled. As she followed after Lady Mouko it finally struck her why the little boy and seemed somewhat familiar. "Your son," she started, "Is his name Severus?"

With a curious look she answered, "Yes my dearest mate thought it sounded manly." She chuckled a little at her inner thoughts before asking, "How did you know?"

"Oh, I've heard the name before," Kagome answered, inwardly kicking herself at the stupid answer.

She was saved from her stupidity, however, by their arrival at the dinning room. Kagome sat were she was told as young Severus bounced happily at his mother's side.

"_Here they come_," Licens commented just as Kagome felt an uncomfortable tingling on the back of her neck. Yep two of the most powerful taiyoukai were coming to lunch. Great…

* * *

Sorry no real good cliff hangers today but at least the story is moving. 


	14. Don't Kiss and Tell

Anything

**Anything**

**Chapter Thirteen: Don't Kiss and Tell **

Light green eyes observed the scene before them with feline curiosity. "Good Afternoon Koi," Heiji greet with a fanged grin. He had already spotted the Kai boy and was pleased to find him beside Sesshomaru's seat. It would be fun to observe their mannerisms around each other. He was curious, however to the black and white fox…thing perched on his shoulder. It whined a greeting as it floated, were those wings on its back, from Kai's shoulder.

A sharp bark answered back and Heiji was shocked to see a black and white pup leap from Sesshomaru's shoulder and run to the other. They greeted each other like they had been apart for eons, licking each others muzzles and rubbing flanks. Sesshomaru did nothing but take his spot beside the table while Kai chuckled softly.

Heiji shook his head before sitting at the head of the table. Mouko sent him a questioning look but he could only shrug in answer. He had been with Sesshomaru all day and he had never noticed or smelled the pup. It had been ridding on his shoulders hidden by his hair and tail.

Kai seemed to know the pup very well, and swept both of them into his lap and played with them as quietly as possible. Only when the food was placed out did he release them, but the pups, as Heiji would have expected, did not go for the food but instead moved behind Kai and curled up against his back.

"When shall we head for the meeting?" Mouko suddenly asked, jerking Heiji from his observations.

"Oh, we have to leave in an hour actually, because of the delay the other lords may already be in the west," Heiji spoke up once he collected his mind. It had taken him a moment to realize his mate was speaking of the monthly meeting of the lords at one of their castles. This month was the west the next would be the south. They really did not need to meet so frequently but it minimized wars and kept all up to date. It would be bad for Sesshomaru to be late to his own meeting; they would have to move with energy clouds. _What shall he do with the boy? Leave him here or ask him to follow as quickly as can be_, Heiji pondered.

Mouko was quite interested in observing her young friend and his new charge together. Unlike her mate, she had yet to see them together. It was stranger, to say the least, to watch them now. The two animals with them were just as strange. They had greeted each other in a manner similar to intelligent creatures and their auras- which were quite stronger then any animals their size should have- matched their owners perfectly. Sesshomaru had remarkably gentle energy that swirled around him like a cool summer breeze with the same acid green color of his whip. Kai's energy, which was an impressive size and had been the reason for her cold tone in the hallway, was even more gentle then his master's and swirled around him so whimsically it was impossible to trace its patterns. The light blue almost white color of it gave away the boys innocence.

A strange pair indeed.

Severus hardly paid attention to anything other than the food before him. Of course he was curious with the man that had played with him, and the silver haired Inuyoukai was an interesting addition, but he had seen a bunch of interesting additions over his short life.

Lunch came and went as a silent affair, something Kagome was immensely grateful for. It was afterwards when things stated moving quickly. She was nearly pushed upstairs by Sesshomaru and told to pack quickly -which she considered strange seeing as she only had a few items thank you very much. She packed her small bag anyways and moved down to the front entrance of the castle to wait. She knew she had awhile, but it was nice to look out the windows at the brilliant light and feeling the wind on her face.

Kagome had began to doze off when she heard approaching footprints. She looked up to see Mouko, Sesshomaru, Heiji, and Severus coming up the hall. Severus grinned up at her and waved as they passed and Kagome quickly fell into line at Sesshomaru's side. Outside the group clustered and Severus quickly leapt into his mother's arms.

Heiji smirked and held out his hand to the west, "Lead the way Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru merely nodded and motioned Kai over. Kai, used to the treatment by now, moved close to his side and was quickly swept on to his developing jyaki cloud. Licen's quickly hoped aboard and without pause they lifted into the air and were off.

Heiji looked astonished. "I can't believe he actually…"

"Go dear or we'll be late," Mouko prodded as she rose upon her own cloud. Internally, however, she too was interested in the human Sesshomaru called his pet.

Together the tiger youkai followed after Sesshomaru to a meeting that would be remembered for a very long time.

Sesshomaru was far enough away and fast enough to make it to his home and land with out detection. He knew Heiji and Mouko would land in front of the entrance to be polite, giving him enough time to talk with Kagome. "Kai," he spoke the name softly to avoid any wandering ears.

Kagome looked up surprised and blushing from their close proximity.

"As my pet you will attend the meeting in absolute silence," he stated seriously as if giving orders. Kagome's shoulders slumped, feeling she had lost her friend for good but he sensed her distress and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Afterwards we can talk, and you can tell me what this has all been about," his voice was softer and in it Kagome could hear her Seisho.

"Now come," he called before she could say anything in response. Kagome fallowed after him faithfully keeping three steps behind him and always on his right, like a good dog heeling for their master.

As they neared the meeting room, Kagome felt a shiver creep up her spine. Ever since she was little she had the ability to sense things. It was her ability that had led her to Sesshomaru all those years ago, and now she could sense powers of such strength that she felt faint. What sort of demon's could be in this room?

The door was opened for them by a servant and Kagome followed closely behind Sesshomaru. She did not realize the sort of vision she made standing close Sesshomaru's arm, practically clinging to him like a child. The other lords watched with smug grins as the youngest lord, known for his hatred for humans, enter with one practically on his arm.

Sesshomaru ignored their looks. He sat calmly at his place beside his father and looked out at the other demons with the same stoic expression he always wore for these meetings. He was please to notice Kagome sitting behind him and slightly to his right. She played the part of pet well, but it bothered him to sense her anxiety.

"Lords and Ladies forgive my tardiness, we encounter a few obstacles on the way to the East. Without further delay let us begin the proceedings," Sesshomaru started, not sounding apologetic.

A few of the lords gave a chuckle and then the boring part began. They argued about every issue under the sun from planting rights to territorial skirmishes. Even Kagome felt her eyes growing heavy. Sesshomaru hardly spoke but his warm presence in front of her created a sort of shield that warded off the immense powers that had been making her nervous. After thirty minutes or so of droning she slipped into a deep sleep, still sitting up.

It was another thirty minutes before anyone became award of Kagome's state. Ryuuzaki, the dragon lord of the North, had been keeping an eye on Kai since he had walked in. He was curious by nature and humans had always held some fascination for him. Kai's strange aura also added to interest. He was surprised, however, when he looked over during the meeting to find the small samurai slumbering quietly.

"Well, Sesshomaru, it seems we have bored your little pet," Ryuuzaki commented with a deep chuckled.

Sesshomaru's brow actually scrunched in confusion for a moment before he looked over to see Kai with his head on his shoulders, breathing slowly. The position looked highly uncomfortable.

"Kai," he called trying to sound stern but failing.

Kai shifted a bit, snuggling into his own shoulder. "Mrm, Sesshomaru," he murmured as he blinked his sleepy eyes.

All the lords held their breath, shocked that the human would use no honorific, but Sesshomaru did not explode in anger as they expected. Instead he sighed and remarked, "If you are so tired, you may go outside and wait."

That must have been the special phrase because Kai shot up and looked around wildly as a bright blush conquered his face. "Sumimasen, sumimasen," he mumbled frantically. His small form jetted across the floor and out the door, still followed by more apologies.

Ryuuzaki burst into laughter, his whole body shaking with mirth. "An interesting little human you have Sesshomaru," he commented with a smirk.

Sesshomaru did not respond to the batting, but neatly shuffled the papers in front of him. "Let us continue," he ordered softly, but the atmosphere was still light with humor.

Kagome leaned against the wall outside of the room, still blushing hard. '_I can't believe I just fell asleep in the middle of a room full of Demons. Kami Sesshomaru must be disappointed_,' she thought.

'_It was boring no reason to beat yourself up over it. Lets go to the gardens_,' Licens remarked pleasantly.

Kagome shrugged, liking the idea. Together they went out to the gardens to admire the flowers in bloom. Licens tumbled and frolicked in the grass and flowers while Kagome watched. She held the arrow that her wand had changed into in her lap. It was pure white and brimming with power. Just like in her wand she could feel the strength, the magic, just beneath the surface.

'_I wonder if it will still work? It would be awesome if I could transform into a fox again_,' she pondered. She could still feel the wind through her fur, the sharpness of the world through animal eyes, the feel of the ground beneath her paws. Even as she thought about it she could feel the magic building, wrapping around her body, transforming it.

"Kai," the sharp voice jolted her and the magic fell away.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted, smiling. "That didn't take to long," she commented.

His eyebrow twitched as it sometimes did when he was confused. "It's been another three hours."

Kagome blinked. Had she really been out there that long? It only felt like a few minutes. Perhaps that magic had confused her sense of time. She shrugged it off with a laugh and patted the bench she was on.

Sesshomaru took the invitation and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep," She murmured, blushing.

Sesshomaru shrugged it off as he turned and looked at her. "I told you we would talk."

'_That sounds ominous'_ Kagome though as she looked at his serious face. "Yes I remember, and you wanted to me to tell what this was all about," Kagome sighed heavily. "Do you remember when my father died. You sent me a letter."

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly. How could he forget? He had searched the battle grounds for her father and had felt like the greatest failure when he found his cold, dead body. He had taken the sword and sent a messenger off before he could even think about raising suspicions.

"You saved me with that note and sword Seisho," Kagome commented, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I left home when I got it, intent on finding you, but then I decided as I headed for the west that I wanted to make you proud when you saw me. I wanted to be strong and smart and capable, so I turned around and began training. I learned the art of the sword and the bow. I learned to read and write and even basic arithmetic. When I learned of the test to be in the human army of the west I knew I had to go there and win. I had to show you how I have changed, but then that stupid boy would not forfeit and you had to save me from the rain." At the end of her speech Kagome did cry, feeling as if all the stress and pain of her life had come crashing out at once.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him. His hold comforting and warm as she snuggled into his chest and just let the tears fall. "I am proud of you," he said when she stopped crying.

"You are?" Kagome asked, sniffling.

"Very proud," he repeated before kissing her cheek, it was wet and salty, but still somehow sweet. Ever so gently Sesshomaru moved down and kissed her on her lips.

* * *

Inutashio stretched and yawned as he looked around outside the meeting room. Watching the other lord's reaction to Kai had been interesting, but the meeting had been boring. "Where is that little samurai anyways," he pondered out loud.

"He was an interesting thing wasn't he," Sakura commented with a chuckle as she approached her old friend and one time mate. Though she did not agree with his meddling, even she could see the changes in her son's actions and words. He seemed gentler somehow, more at peace.

"Interesting indeed, but perhaps you could help me find him," Inutashio offered. He did not need the help, but he always enjoyed a walk with his friend.

"Certainly, and perhaps Izayoi would like to come as well," Sakura said.

Izayoi blushed lightly as she came away from the corner. She hadn't really expected to stay hidden from two dog demons, but that did not stop her from being embarrassed. "I want to meet him, " she shrugged. Sesshomaru had been sent away so quickly before that she had not gotten a chance to meet his 'pet'.

Inutashio chuckled warmly as he pulled the two women in his life along in search for the little blue-eyed human. They found themselves in the garden after awhile. Kai's strange aura was easy to follow. At the sound of voices, Inutashio placed a finger to his lips in silence and quickly cast a scent-masking spell. He was not the most proficient spell caster, but he had been a master of scent masking since his days as a pup.

They snuck up on the two men with the silence of a hunter. Of course when they reached the clearing it would have taken a good deal more then rustling leaves to summon Sesshomarus attention.

Izayoi stifled a gasp at the sight before them. Sesshomaru was sitting suspiciously close to Kai on one of the garden benches. They were talking in low voices and it looked as if Kai had been crying. His eyes were red and his petite frame was shaking. Sesshomaru seemed to be trying to console him, holding him close and running his dangerous, clawed fingers through his hair. Kai gave a weak smile as Sesshomaru moved closer. Seshsomaru whispered something in Kais ear and with a small smile on his lips, he kissed him gently.

With wide eyes, Inutashio grabbed Izayoi and ran quickly from the Garden, Sakura followed swiftly behind. When they were safely in the confines of the castle the three starred at each other with wide eyes.

Inutashio was the first to open his mouth. "Well…That was certainly unexpected."


	15. Sesshomarus New Pet

**Anything**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sesshomaru`s New Pet**

Another body went flying into the wall.

The D 82nd Infantry Division watched the proceedings with awe. Lord Sesshomaru was in top form as he challenged each member of his strongest unit. They fought hard and some were a challenge for the lord but none lasted long. It did not help that despite their training the company was distracted.

During the annual meeting of the Lords it was unheard of for Sesshomaru to train with is men, but he had come in that morning looking for a fight. They were happy to oblige him, but none could understand why Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was fighting his strongest Company with a…puppy on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned shifting his body away from incoming claws. He dodged to the left, to the right, and center. He slashed down, claws raking flesh. The scent of blood reached his nose. He shifted again and slashed. Another opponent defeated. He called another forth.

It was tiresome, but that was what he wanted. Sesshomaru had woken that morning in disarray and his best Company was in particularly bad form. He imagined it didn`t help that he defeated each opponent without removing Conway, his two-toned animus, from his shoulder.

It had been a long morning already, but as Sesshomaru heard a crash outside followed by the scent of fox, he knew it would only get longer.

***

Kagome sat in the garden again feeling confused.

"_He meant it you know, he`s not the type to joke_," Licens offered, her older voice soothing.

Kagome nodded. "I know I`m just confused, I never thought past wanting to see him, and last night was so strange."

Licens chuckled, "_A spark of interest between the two of you is not strange. You fought the world for him Kagome, that's not just friendship. Now calm yourself and think of something else. You're making my fur stick up_."

"I know, I know. I shouldn`t worry, there just isn`t much to do around here with Sesshomaru training," she muttered.

"_Perhaps you could try the animagus form again?_" Licens suggested.

Kagome beamed, "Great idea!" She closed her eyes and concentrated again, remembering the feeling of soft fur covering her body, the feeling of grass and dirt beneath her paws. The world shifted beyond her closed eyes. She could feel her body changing.

She blinked against the bright sunlight, surprised at the clarity of the world with her new eyes. She padded over to the Koi pond and felt the urge to preen. Her fur was the same glossy black as before and her tails flickered lazily behind her. She twitched her ears and shook her head, amazed that the image in the water moved with her. "I can`t believe it worked."

"_Of course silly, magic is magic no matter where you are. You always had the ability you just needed a push in the right direction,_" Licens teased. The pup was actually a smaller than Kagome, only coming up to her shoulders. The pup nipped at one of her tails before taking off into the garden. "_Tag your it_!"

Kagome chased after her, feeling silly and light hearted. They sprinted through the garden, dodging flowers and ducking under bushes. Kagome wonder if this was what it felt like to be a demon, this sense of freedom and wildness.

It did not take long for them to circle the gardens and Licens was quick to expand their game. The little animus slipped inside with Kagome quick on her paws. They yipped and barked as they ran so it was no surprise when a servant came to investigate the commotion.

The servant was a small rabbit youkai and she astonished to see a nine tailed fox running about the castle. "Vermin, vermin!" she shrieked, batting her broom at the two creatures. "How dare a thief enter the House of the Moon!"

Other servants heard her cry and came to help chase the fox. Nine-tailed foxes were one of the rarest of magical creatures, seen even less frequently than unicorns, and it was known through out the land that nine-tailed foxes snuck into rich houses and stole their most valuable, magical artifacts. The servants were not pleased.

Kagome yipped as she tried to avoid the array of brooms and knives that were being thrown at her. The servants were persistent and fast. She was quickly driven out into the main courtyard of the mansion. It was by the grace of the kami that she scented Sesshomaru. She recognized the scent instantly and made for it and what she hopped was safety.

***

Inutaisho sat in the study with the other Lords. They were relaxing with warm tea and enjoying a moment of peace away from the world of politics. They spoke of their children and their mates and exchanged stories from the past. He was pleased even though Sesshomaru had decided to train instead of building a stronger alliance with the older Lords. He sighed.

"What is it Inu, you look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. A strange posture for a retired demon," the Lord of the South asked. The lord was old even beyond Inutaisho`s years and he treated everyone as if they were his grand pups.

Inu chuckled and shook his head. "I am simply thinking of my son, he has been strange as of late," he answered, thinking of the scene he had witnessed the night before. He had never seen his son all that interested in a female but he had never thought it could be for preference reasons.

The lord nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to respond when a crash sounded from across the hall. The lords rose together and went to the door, each curious.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inu asked as he saw two servants run down the hall with brooms in their hands.

They paused and turned to face their lord with a deep bow. "Lord Inutaisho we are sorry about the mess, but a nine-tailed fox was spotted in the halls this morning with a pup."

"A fox? Where is it?" he asked curious, for he had never seen one.

"We just chased the creatures outside," they responded.

"It has been a very long time since I have seen a fox, and never have I seen one with a pup. They are usually careful to stay close to the den," the southern lord murmured.

"Come them my friends, let us see this rarity," Inutaisho said.

The lords nodded in agreement and in a flash they appeared in front of the training grounds in time to see a most curious sight.

***

Sesshomaru watched the gate that separated the training grounds from the castle. The door burst open and revealed a beautiful black, nine-tailed fox followed closely by a small pup he recognized as Licens. It was not hard to put 2 and 2 together. The fox smelled like Kagome without her scent masking smell. Pure and feminine, like a spring rain. The fox also bore the jewel encrusted collar with the teal crescent moon.

He did not know how it happened, but he knew the fox was Kagome. Really it was no surprise only someone like her could bring about so much trouble in a single morning. He sighed in frustration, but as the fox leapt a few feet away from him he easily swept her up into his arms. "You should be more careful, Kagome," he whispered in her ear before turning to face... his father.

It was hard to guess what Inutaisho was feeling. He looked rather blank, staring at the nine-tailed fox resting so easily in his son`s hands. It was unheard of for a fox to ever allow itself to be captured, but now that the fox was no longer running away Inutaisho noticed the jeweled collar on its neck. "Sesshomaru?" He questioned with a raised brow.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. "I found her on my journey, father," he stated, leaving no room for argument.

Inutaisho was pretty certain his son was lying, but he did not wish to imply such a thing in front of the other lords. He would let the matter drop... for now.

"They are said to have humanoid forms like demons, has the little vixen caught your interest?" Lord Ryuuzaki chuckled. He always enjoyed teasing the young lord.

Sesshomaru scoffed, the idea silly. "_You think so Sessho, I mean you were kissing the little vixen last night. I think she caught your interest well enough_," Conway teased.

Kagome nuzzled against Sesshomaru`s chest, worried about the way the demon lords were looking at her. The servants had scarred her when they had chased after her and her heart was still beating frantically.

"_Hey Gome I have an idea. It will take a bit of magical concentration but it will put those demon lords in their place. Don`t worry I`ll help. Now listen..._" Licens preened.

"You must explain how you tamed her Lord Sesshomaru I am most curious," the Lord of the South, Suzaku, questioned. He had always been intrigued by rare magical creatures.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth ready to invent the quickest lie of his life when the bundle in his arms actually grew heavy with magic. There was a spark of magical white fire before the forms in his arms shifted. Kagome, following Licens detailed instructions, transformed. She stood at Sesshomaru`s side, his arm now around her shoulders.

Her hair was much longer flowing darkly around her pale form. She wasn`t sure how she had changed her clothes but somehow her layered haori and hakama had turned into a thin silk that showed a bit more than she wanted too. The layers where in shades of blue that hugged her lithe form. Basically her form was the same as usual but she had used her magic to make her ears pointed like Sesshomaru`s and she had left her nine fox tails. It was a strange weight on her back now that the tails were larger and each one seemed to have a mind of its one. Two of the tails wrapped around Sesshomaru`s legs and two more around his waist while the rest flicked lazily at their feet.

Licens stood at their side in her battle form. She stood about five feet tall at the hunches with her wing span reaching twenty feet. Her two tails flicked behind almost teasingly. She looked more fox like now then usual. Her muzzle was shorter and her ears a little longer. Her fur flowed thick around her, dark and shimmering like the night sky.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to stare or make any noticeable facial expressions. The women at his side was still Kagome, he could tell by her size and shape, but with her longer hair and the breathtaking outfit he realized just how much of a women his friend had become. He could not even imagine how she had pulled off the transformation, but judging by the smug look on Licen`s muzzle he assumed that the animus had something to do with it. Inwardly he resisted the urge to smirk as well. It was a good idea though he had a feeling it would cause trouble in the future.

"Sesshomaru?" Inu questioned. He tried not to be aroused by the woman that stood so possessively at his son`s side, but a vixen she was. Her form was petite, but gorgeous. "_How could he have tamed this beauty, but spend his nights with the samurai_?" Now Inu truly worried for his son.

Kagome tried to play the role of 9-tailed vixen, but it was a little difficult. She nuzzled against Sesshomaru`s shoulder and turned a brilliant eye on the demon lords. "Sesshomaru has not tamed me, nor will any male. I merely view him and his young samurai as friend." She nuzzled against Sesshomaru`s ear as she had seen Inu do with Sakura before. "Where is your pet?" She tried to purr and a gentle thrumming came from her chest.

Sesshomaru wondered what she was up to. "He is in the gardens," he answered.

Kagome nodded as she slipped from his side. "Then I will find him, I need him to watch the kit for a time," She remarked as her magic swirled around her once more. In a flash of fox fire she returned to her animagus form and Licens shrunk to her regular form. Together they shot of back to the gardens and safety.

Suzaku watched her go in awe. He had herd rumors of the humanoid form, but he had never thought it existed. The woman had been quite beautiful. Her image fitting for a vixen. What she had said surprised him even more. She claimed Lord Sesshomaru and his pet as friend, even allowing the young human the right to watch her kit. The kit was obviously old enough to be without its mother with two tails and a larger battle form, but still for her to intrust it to anyone was a great honor. Once more Suzaku wondered who the human really was that stayed at Sesshomaru`s side.

***

Kagome sighed as she returned to her true form. She was glad that her clothes had transformed back. It would have been hard to explain that. She sighed. "Licens that had been dangerous, if I had not transformed right it would have been disastrous."

Licens huffed as she looked up at Kagome. "_You agreed to it and trust me it will look good for Sessho in the future. The other lords will be interested if not impressed by his new 'friend'_."

"Well they are going to forget all about me, because they are never going to see me like that again," Kagome huffed as she sat down on the bench she had met Sesshomaru at the day before.

Licens shook her head, flicking her ears. "_No they have to see you again every once in awhile_," Licens insisted. She refused to tell Kagome, but Licens had seen Inu, Sakura, and Izayoi in the gardens. She knew what they would think after seeing Sesshomaru kiss who they thought was a man. If she could get Kagome the nine-tailed fox in a compromising position with Sesshomaru, however, she could reverse the problem without revealing Kai. Oh how confusing.

Kagome shook her head, "Yeah right." A shiver ran down her spine as she spoke and she turned to the entrance of the garden knowing Sesshomaru was coming.

The animus huffed, but said no more. She was Kagome`s soul, if she had to she could force the change. After all she was even closer to the magic than Kagome was.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bench and took a seat beside Kagome. "Would you care to explain?" he asked. He did not sound angry, but he rarely sounded anything other than bored.

Kagome sighed. "At Hogwarts they taught me how to use an animagus form. Its supposed to be the animal form that suites our personality the best. Mine is a nine-tailed fox. I was just testing to see if I could still do it, I didn`t expect to get chased about the castle. I`m sorry if I caused you trouble." She tried not to cry, she had never wanted to cause her friend trouble.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "There will perhaps be a few questions to answer, but the other Lords seemed to believe your ruse," he assured. Though he would not admit it, he was pleased by the turn of events. The lords would be impressed by the wily vixen she had pretended to be. Though he was curious how much acting was really involved.

Conway jumped from his shoulder and glided lazily down. "_Such excitement today Licens. Sesshomaru was right when he said things would be more exciting with Kagome around_," he teased.

Licens walked over to him and nudged his side. "_He said that_?"

Conway nuzzled her ear as they curled up together. "_In less words_," he murmured.

Kagome cooed as she watched the two pups curl up like cats in front of their feet. They were always so cute together, even if she tried to ignore the fact that they were supposedly the physical manifestations of their souls.

"Is there anything else you would care to tell this Sesshomaru?" he asked as he looked at Kagome. His golden orbs were unusually piercing.

Briefly Kagome thought of the giant silver dog that had been her patronus charm, but decided against it. Honestly it wasn`t like she would ever have to use it. "No, I`m sorry I didn`t tell you before I just didn`t realize that I would be able to use magic here?"

"Do not fret," Sesshomaru murmured as he tilted her bowed head up to look him in the eye. He was surprised to note how strange her eyes were. He had noticed their bright color as a boy, but he appreciated them more now as a male. She had the eyes of a demon, almost unnaturally blue and shimmering with power. Not for the first time he wondered if she had any spiritual powers. Her scent and aura where pleasing and healing, but he had never seen any sign of her powers. Usually mikos would wield their power in conjunction with their weapon of choice, but he had never seen such from her.

Kagome blushed prettily, embarrassed by his heated gaze. She turned her head away, her blush stretching down her neck. "I won`t, I promise." She stood quickly, her voice high in nervousness, "Sooooo, lets go inside its getting dark."

Sesshomaru grunted in agreement as he stood and gazed at the sky. He had trained longer than he had thought. The sky was already turning dark, and he could scent the night creatures stirring in the woods around them.

Together they retired to his room after munching on a light fair of fruits and cheeses. Kagome snuggled easily into his massive bed, exhausted from the amount of magic she had used in the day. Sesshomaru entered the bed after her, but had no intentions of sleeping. He was only slightly tired and still had work to finish before the coming day, but as he curled against Kagome`s warm side and breathed in her soothing scent he was soon sleeping peacefully beside her.

Licen`s and Conway snickered as they watched the two sleep. "Now I can convince Inutaisho of his son`s true interests," Licens smirked as she drew her magic tightly around her. It was hard to force the magic when Kagome was asleep, but with a helpful push from Conway the magic snapped and the beautiful vixen from before replaced Kai.


End file.
